Faciliter le changement
by emmaD
Summary: Hermione est dans une impasse professionnelle parce qu'elle n'a jamais passé ses ASPIC. Severus est à la croisée de voies sans issue parce que personne ne veut lui proposer d'emploi. Leurs chemins vont-ils se rencontrer ? Traduction d'une fic d'Aurette, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue.
1. Chapitre 1

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione Granger s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, vu son métier, mais ce jour-là, tout lui semblait un peu plus banal que d'ordinaire. Sa première semaine de travail, elle avait organisé son bureau derrière le comptoir. Depuis, elle avait simplement dû déplacer les trombones de gauche à droite, pour optimiser son efficacité. Elle avait passé la deuxième semaine dans un tourbillon de sortilèges de nettoyage. _Tergeo_, _Récurvite_ et _Evanesco_ avaient été lancés dans tous les coins de la pièce – l'employé précédent, de toute évidence, avait été loin de montrer la moindre application. Elle avait consacré la troisième semaine à changer les couleurs de la moquette et des murs pour passer du gris industriel moisi à une palette plus chaude et plus agréable de nuances d'ambre et de taupe. Elle avait même transformé le vernis gris acier des bureaux en une imitation du grain du bois pour leur donner un peu plus d'âme. La quatrième semaine, elle avait poussé sur le côté l'unique armoire d'archives, et classé par ordre alphabétique les dossiers sur une bonne vingtaine d'années, ainsi que par ordre chronologique, pour faire bonne mesure. Ça lui avait permis de tuer quelques heures.

Au cours de la cinquième semaine, elle s'était mise à s'occuper des plantes. Un lierre à feuilles panachées et un ficus violoneux grimpaient, tombaient et se déployaient à travers tout le bureau; le ficus faisait un bruit apaisant et tranquillisant qui couvrait l'absence totale du léger bourdonnement d'activité qui aurait permis à Hermione de savoir qu'il y avait au moins un autre être vivant dans le bâtiment. Évidemment, il y avait en fait des centaines de personnes dans l'immeuble, mais les couches des sortilèges de Protection, de Mutisme, d'Impassibilité et tout autre en usage au ministère rendaient le petit bureau complètement hermétique au bruit lorsque la porte était fermée. Et le règlement stipulait que la porte devait être fermée en permanence.

Elle en était à présent à sa douzième semaine de travail, et avait déjà terminé le roman moldu à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait acheté à un étal de produits d'occasion dans la station de métro le matin même.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne faisait rien du tout. De temps à autre, quelqu'un passait sa porte. C'était juste que, eh bien, en trois mois, cinq personnes seulement avaient passé sa porte et trois d'entre elles n'étaient jamais revenues.

Sa pendule à coucou, laide à faire peur et achetée dans un bric-à-brac lors d'un accès de folie, lui signala qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Elle prit son châle, le posa sur ses épaules, attrapa la boîte de glace recyclée en boîte à déjeuner et se dirigea vers la cafétéria du ministère. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle prît son repas à son bureau !

* * *

Cet après-midi-là lui apporta la plus grande excitation depuis qu'elle avait commencé ce travail – en dehors d'un malheureux incident à la cafétéria, impliquant son sandwich au jambon et un surplus de mayonnaise, qui lui avait donné l'air d'être une star du porno. Cet après-midi-là, il y eut _deux_ personnes qui entrèrent dans son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un façon dramatique à très exactement deux heures et quinze minutes, et un homme de haute taille, tout dégingandé, s'avança dans un tourbillon de robes.

« Mr. Edgerton ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Avez-vous une nouvelle potion à breveter ? Ou avez-vous fait des révisions à la dernière que vous avez présentée ? »

Elle s'empara précipitamment des deux blocs-notes qui contenaient les parchemins des formulaires adéquats, les plumes à encrage automatique déjà en place.

« Hélas, fit l'homme avec un grommellement de mépris, les idiots qui sont en place ont opposé un refus catégorique à ma dernière demande de brevet. Un fait qui m'a plongé dans le désespoir, car je sais que ma formule aurait pu épargner la souffrance à des malheureux sans nombre. Cependant, un bon théoricien ne perd jamais de temps : il faut toujours appliquer son esprit à de nouveaux projets. Aussi ai-je une nouvelle formule à soumettre. »

Hermione souleva un des blocs-notes et reposa l'autre à sa place dans le casier sous le comptoir.

« Et voilà, monsieur. Veuillez simplement remplir ce formulaire en vous installant au bureau là-bas, et vous recevrez un hibou pour vous informer de la date où vous devrez apporter un échantillon à tester.

– J'ai déjà noté les informations pertinentes sur ce parchemin, dit-il en brandissant un rouleau. Je me suis dit que, puisque vous êtes nouvelle, c'était probablement votre faute si quelque chose avait mal tourné la dernière fois. Soyez une gentille petite sorcière et envoyez ça comme c'est.

– Je suis désolée Mr. Edgerton, répondit Hermione en parvenant à conserver son expression d'Employé Aimable, mais un théoricien en potions aussi productif que vous ne peut manquer de savoir que rien ne peut être traité sans les formulaires adéquats du ministère. Allons, emportez donc ce parchemin au bureau contre le mur là-bas, et transférez les informations avec une variante du _Gemino_. »

L'arrogant sorcier lui arracha le bloc-notes des mains et tourna le dos au comptoir. Elle lui tira la langue aussitôt. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et que Severus Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Prof... euh... Mister... ah... Monsieur ! dit-elle sur un ton de surprise heureuse. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien ! Je me demandais si je vous verrais ici un jour. »

Il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux, un pied dans le bureau et un pied encore dehors. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, observant tous les changements qu'elle avait faits, puis reporta son regard sur elle.

« Miss Granger ? Est-ce que c'est encore le Bureau des Demandes de Brevet pour les Potions ?

– Oui, monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix brillante.

– Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites donc là, bon sang ? demanda-t-il enfin en entrant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

– Je travaille ici », répondit-elle.

Il fit encore une fois le tour de la pièce du regard, et s'attarda sur l'unique armoire d'archives.

« Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui exprimait irritation et confusion.

– Le népotisme, monsieur, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire insolent. Vous voyez, avec mes relations familiales, c'est passé tout seul pour me trouver un poste au ministère et commencer ma montée sur l'échelle du pouvoir afin que je puisse laisser ma marque dans le monde. Et me voici, conclut-elle en indiquant d'un geste le minuscule bureau, Reine de Tout Ce Que Je Vois.

– Très drôle, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils mais avec un petit mouvement de la commissure des lèvres. Allons, sérieusement, Miss Granger, c'est le mieux qu'ils vous aient offert ?

– Ouaip, dit-elle en articulant le _p_ d'un ton définitif.

– Je suppose, déclara-t-il après une sorte de sourire et avec un air de mépris triomphal dans l'expression, que ce serait trop demander que Mr. Potter soit en charge des Commandes de Parchemin et Mr. Weasley en train de remplir les ordres pour faire balayer et nettoyer le bureau de Kingsley tous les jours à trois heures pile ?

– Je suis sûre que ça rendrait votre journée vraiment bien plus agréable si c'était le cas, répondit Hermione en riant. Non, Harry et Ron sont partis poursuivre leur rêve de jouer pour les Canons de Chudley. On n'a pas besoin de résultats aux ASPIC pour jouer au Quidditch. En fait, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on ait seulement besoin d'un cerveau.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, demanda-t-il tandis que le mépris laissait de nouveau la place à la confusion, à propos des résultats aux ASPIC ?

– Nous n'avons jamais passé nos ASPIC, expliqua-t-elle.

– Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ? insista-t-il alors que ses sourcils atteignaient des hauteurs inédites. Mais pourquoi donc n'avez-vous jamais passé vos ASPIC, Miss Granger ? »

Il l'observait comme si elle était particulièrement bouchée et elle s'en trouva amusée plus que sur la défensive. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement normal à constater que le professeur Rogue la regardait comme si elle était idiote.

« À l'époque, j'étais un peu trop occupée à courir après les Horcruxes et à être torturée par les Lestrange. Au moment où je me suis enfin rendu compte que la guerre était finie et que je pouvais retourner à l'école, la vie avait continué et l'école aussi était finie.

« Maintenant, dit-elle en changeant de sujet et en soulevant un bloc-notes, êtes-vous venu remplir une première demande de brevet ? Ou s'agit-il de l'amélioration d'un brevet déjà déposé ?

– Première demande, répondit-il sèchement en lui prenant le bloc-notes des mains avant de lui lancer un autre regard désapprobateur. Miss Granger, êtes-vous en train de me dire que personne ne vous a proposé de passer vos ASPIC après la guerre ?

– Je vous en prie, monsieur, répondit Hermione dont le sourire avait légèrement flanché. Je suis sûre que cela vous amuse au plus haut point de voir que l'insupportable mademoiselle Je-sais-tout a finalement eu ce qu'elle méritait, mais je dois vous demander de ne pas trop retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je pourrais finir par regretter de vous avoir envoyé toutes ces cartes de convalescence, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur la main qui s'agrippait encore au bloc-notes pour lui faire savoir qu'elle comprenait qu'il fût amusé mais que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Prenez votre petite vengeance et allez remplir votre formulaire. »

Il fronça les sourcils puis s'éloigna du comptoir pour aller s'asseoir au bureau le plus éloigné de celui de Mr. Edgerton.

Hermione donna des petits coups de baguette sur la bouilloire dissimulée sous le comptoir, sortit des formulaires neufs et les prépara pour pouvoir les mettre en place sur les blocs-notes dès qu'ils seraient à nouveau libres.

Mr. Edgerton se leva et revint au comptoir.

« Et voilà. Un totale perte de mon temps, si vous voulez mon avis. Vous auriez pu vous contenter d'attacher les informations que j'avais préparées au formulaire et envoyer ça comme ça.

– Je suis sûre que votre potion est importante et que ce serait une terrible perte si elle devait disparaître à cause d'une erreur administrative, monsieur. J'apprécie vraiment le temps que vous avez pris pour remplir le bon formulaire.

– De fait, répondit Mr. Edgerton en bombant le torse, il s'agit effectivement une potion plutôt avancée, et nécessaire, en plus de cela. J'ai développé une solution pour dissoudre le chewing-gum moldu coincé dans les cheveux. »

Elle le fixa un moment puis jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, dont la tête s'était brusquement relevée et qui regardait Mr. Edgerton comme s'il venait de lui pousser des cornes. Ils partagèrent un bref éclair d'incrédulité avant qu'elle ne tournât à nouveau son attention vers le sorcier devant son comptoir.

« Vous avez fait du beurre de cacahuète ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Du beurre de cacahuète. Ça enlève le chewing-gum des cheveux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est donc que le « beurre de cacahuète », bon sang ?

– Vous savez quoi ? Ça n'a aucune importance pour le moment. Ce qui est important, c'est de remplir toute cette paperasse, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je suis sûre que vous recevrez une réponse du Comité des Demandes de Brevet d'ici quelques semaines. Je vous enverrai une lettre pour vous informer du moment où ils voudront un échantillon de votre potion. »

Mr. Edgerton la regarda avec suspicion mais finit par s'éloigner du comptoir à reculons.

« Oui, bon, formidable. Faites bien comme vous dites, mon petit. »

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce. Elle regarda Rogue et ils échangèrent un sourire méprisant avant qu'il ne retournât à son propre parchemin.

« Voulez-vous un peu de thé ? lui proposa-t-elle. J'ai des biscuits, aussi.

– Est-ce que vous offrez du thé aux demandeurs de brevet, en temps normal ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour lui jeter un regard suspicieux.

– D'ordinaire, oui, en fait. Mr. Edgerton a perdu le bénéfice de cette offre en se comportant comme un connard insultant plein de condescendance.

– On m'a informé à de nombreuses reprises, répondit Rogue avec à nouveau un petit mouvement des commissures des lèvres, que j'étais moi aussi un connard insultant plein condescendance. Votre critère est donc vicié.

– C'est vrai. Mais vous êtes bien meilleur à ce petit jeu que lui et en plus, il y a le fait que je vous aime bien. Je crois que lui, je ne l'aime pas du tout.

– Miss Granger, dit-il en se redressant sur son siège et en croisant les bras, à quoi bon la flatterie hypocrite ? Je sais avec certitude que vous ne m'avez jamais apprécié.

– Je ne vous flatte pas. Je garde ça pour les imbéciles comme Edgerton. Et si, je vous aime bien. Je vous ai toujours bien aimé, en réalité. Bon, je vous ai haï plutôt pas mal après que vous aviez insulté mes dents. Et après cette fameuse nuit sur la tour, il aurait été sacrément difficile de me forcer à sortir un mot charitable à votre sujet, mais cela faisait partie de votre plan depuis le début, non ? Nous n'étions pas censés vous apprécier. Une fois la vérité connue, je me suis remise à vous trouver plutôt admirable. Dans un mode intimidant, insultant et condescendant, attention. D'où toutes les cartes de convalescence mais l'absence de visite en chair et en os pendant que vous vous remettiez. Du thé ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau en soulevant le pot.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

« Comment le prenez-vous ?

– Avec du lait et deux sucres, merci », dit-il.

Elle lui versa une tasse, la prépara, puis, après avoir levé le battant du comptoir et s'être avancée, elle lui apporta son thé avec une assiette de biscuits.

« Merci, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il.

– De rien, répondit-elle. Laissez-moi savoir si je peux vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Il acquiesça et retourna à son formulaire.

Elle regagna son poste derrière le comptoir et prépara son propre thé. Elle prit le formulaire de Mr. Edgerton, en fit un duplicata, roula l'original en un rouleau qu'elle plaça dans un cylindre à messages. Les originaux étaient bien trop précieux pour être transformés en avions de papier. Elle posa soigneusement une étiquette sur le cylindre, puis marcha jusqu'à l'ouverture à l'autre bout du comptoir par laquelle elle l'envoya vers sa destination d'un coup de baguette. Puis, elle rangea le duplicata dans l'armoire d'archives et elle eut fini. Elle avait rempli la somme totale de ses responsabilités.

Elle but une gorgée de thé. Il avait à peine refroidi.

Elle grignota un bout de biscuit.

Puis, puisqu'il n'y avait manifestement aucune alternative, elle se mit à observer Rogue.

Il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'à son habitude d'autrefois, mais toujours aussi plats et d'apparence graisseuse. Ils lui pendaient sur le visage, dissimulant à peu près tout sauf son nez pointu et crochu. Il portait ses traditionnelles robes noires qui semblaient lui donner un caractère à la fois plus et moins intimidant. Quand il était debout, elles lui ajoutaient un air solennel caractéristique. Quand il était assis, elles paraissaient vouloir l'avaler vivant. Pour le moment, il se tenait voûté, le visage presque collé au parchemin, d'une manière qui ressemblait à celle d'un élève lassé qu'on copiât sur lui.

Elle se demanda s'il avait besoin de lunettes.

Debout au comptoir, les yeux fixés sur lui, il lui vint l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose de profondément amusant dans cette situation. Elle continua à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtînt enfin la réaction qu'elle espérait. Presque invisibles derrière son bouclier de cheveux noirs, ses yeux se relevèrent progressivement vers elle et sa plume s'arrêta. Finalement, il soupira et leva la tête.

« Miss Granger, y a-t-il une raison pour que vous me fixiez de la sorte ?

– Pourquoi ? Ça vous ennuie d'avoir quelqu'un debout près de vous qui vous regarde pendant que vous êtes assis à un bureau et que essayez de vous concentrer ? Quelqu'un qui occupe une position d'autorité ? Je vous l'accorde, c'est une bien piètre autorité, mais même si je n'en ai que sur quinze mètres carrés, je suis Reine de Tout Ce Que Je Vois, après tout.

– Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte du point auquel vous êtes perverse, Granger, remarqua-t-il en pencha la tête sur le côté et en levant un sourcil. Bizarre ? Oui. Tordue ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

– Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte du point auquel vous êtes normal, Rogue, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger rire. Voilà une journée qui nous aura éclairés sur pas mal de choses, je dirais.

– Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? demanda-t-il tandis que les commissures de ses lèvres faisaient encore une fois un petit mouvement.

– Nan.

– Un livre à lire ?

– Fini.

– Alors, rendez-vous utile et préparez donc du thé », dit-il en retournant à son formulaire.

Tout en riant, elle donna un coup de baguette à la bouilloire et nettoya d'un sortilège la théière.

Elle descendit de son trône pour aller chercher la tasse de Rogue.

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous avez inventé quelque chose de plus intéressant que le beurre de cacahuète », dit-elle en prenant l'objet.

Il renifla de mépris et ils partagèrent un regard de supériorité aux dépens de Mr. Edgerton.

« J'ai décidé de faire enregistrer les potions que j'ai développées pendant ma convalescence pour qu'elles puissent être testées et peut-être utilisées à Sainte-Mangouste.

– C'est merveilleux ! Alors, ça veut dire qu'il y a d'autres demandes de brevet à venir ?

– Oui, j'en ai plusieurs sous la main. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper des autres si vous continuez à m'interrompre par votre bavardage et que vous m'empêchez de remplir la paperasse. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et fit une grimace. Il murmura : « Je vous ai vue. »

Elle pouffa, lui versa une seconde tasse de thé et ajouta quelques biscuits dans l'assiette. Il la remercia quand elle lui apporta le tout et elle décida de le laisser tranquille.

Elle retourna derrière le comptoir et se mit à la très sérieuse occupation de réaliser des sculptures à base de trombones.

Vint enfin le moment où il se leva de son bureau et s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner ses formulaires et la vaisselle qu'il avait nettoyée.

Il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait et quand il vit son interprétation minimaliste du cheval, il renifla et secoua la tête.

« Ce sera tout ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant le bloc-notes qu'il lui tendait et en faisant un duplicata de sa demande.

– Oui. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

– Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Vous devriez recevoir un réponse du ministère d'ici quinze jours. Faites-moi savoir s'il y a un problème ou que vous avez une question. J'ai vraiment hâte que vous reveniez, monsieur. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir. »

Il la regarda bizarrement puis hocha la tête en réponse, comme un gentleman.

« Merci pour le thé, Miss Granger. Cette expérience m'aura vraiment... _éclairé_. »

Avec un petit sourire sarcastique, il partit en silence.

Une fois seule, elle soupira et lut le formulaire qu'il avait rempli. L'écriture en pattes de mouche qu'elle connaissait si bien raviva les souvenirs d'une période plus heureuse, quand ils étaient terrifiés en permanence et craignaient pour leur vie. Elle enroula le parchemin, le fourra dans un cylindre et l'envoya vers sa destination. Puis elle prit le duplicata et ouvrit l'armoire d'archives. Elle tira un peu le dossier des R pour y mettre le formulaire. Au dernier moment, elle sortit tout le dossier et commença à le parcourir. Finalement, en remontant jusqu'à la moitié, elle les trouva. Les dernières demandes de brevet de Rogue, entourée des rubans d'approbation fixés avec de la cire. Elle les lut avec fascination.

Severus Rogue détenait presque trente brevets. Sa dernière demande avait été déposée pendant la première année d'Hermione à Poudlard. Il n'y avait rien eu depuis, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle regarda les codes d'enregistrement et s'aperçut que presque toutes étaient déposées dans le domaine public pour être utilisées à Sainte-Mangouste. Non seulement Rogue était un génie, mais en plus, il était un génie désintéressé. Il gagnait de quoi se nourrir et laissait les autres profiter du reste.

Elle plaça la nouvelle demande au début du dossier qu'elle rangea ensuite dans l'armoire.

Elle se retourna et regarda autour d'elle mais il ne restait plus une seule trace de ce qui avait été sa journée la plus occupée depuis ses débuts. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au coucou et vit qu'il n'était que quinze heures trente.

Elle soupira.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Le ton de cette histoire est plus léger que celui de _Si je travers la vallée des ténèbres_ (du même auteur, avec le même traducteur, n'hésitez pas à vous laisser tenter #autopromotion), mais le scénario est bien construit, et l'évolution psychologique de nos deux personnages ne manquera pas d'être intéressante. Croyez-moi !

Que pensez-vous de ce début ? Beaucoup d'explications sur la situation d'Hermione suivront, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça (mais laissez-moi quand même des commentaires)...

Et un point non négligeable : la traduction de cette histoire est finie, je n'ai plus qu'à relire pour polir au fur et à mesure de la publication. Vous pouvez donc vous attendre des mises à jour régulières !


	2. Chapitre 2

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

Ce chapitre commence par un passage qui mérite que l'histoire soit classée M (ou pas, en fait, selon le degré auquel on le prend...). Je remercie tout particulièrement _Cocochon_, qui m'a signalé une grosse bourde dans le chapitre précédent ainsi que les autres commentateurs (je n'avais jamais eu autant de _reviews_ pour un premier chapitre, merci !) et tous les lecteurs. N'hésitez à me faire remarquer si j'ai laissé passé des fautes, on n'arrive malheureusement jamais à les traquer toutes comme on voudrait (néanmoins, je vous signale d'avance que j'ai bien accordé l'adjectif de couleur de la première phrase et que là, ce sont les règles du français qui sont délirantes, pas moi).

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 2**

_Il la regarda de ses orbes vert émeraude, mouillés de larmes, et elle sentit son cœur chanter lorsqu'il ne put plus se retenir d'avancer une phalange hésitante pour caresser sa précieuse perle d'amour d'un doigt musculeux._

_« Quelle magnifique femme tu es, Lisle, dit Étienne d'une voix emplie de désir, d'envie et d'un besoin poignant. Je veux me gorger à ce joyau secret. Dis-moi que je peux ! Dis-moi que tu t'es préservée pour moi ! »_

_Une mèche de cheveux couleur fauve tomba devant son regard d'un vert insondable et elle tendit la main pour la repousser._

_« Oui ! Je me suis préservée pour vous ! Prenez-le ! Prenez tout de moi, messire ! »_

_Il pencha sa noble tête entre les cuisses au teint crémeux de la jeune femme et dès la première caresse de sa langue soyeuse, celle-ci se sentit transportée alors qu'elle faisait l'expérience glorieuse et sublime, pour la toute première fois, de l'extase de la jouissance._

« Miss Granger. »

_Il mit sa lame en position devant l'entrée du fourreau de la jeune femme, et, en lui lançant un regard qui contenait toutes les années du désir qu'il avait éprouvé en secret et qu'il ne pouvait plus dissimuler davantage maintenant que leur amour avait été reconnu par le roi Léopold, il commença à faire avancer sa virilité gonflée dans le tunnel féminin._

« Miss Granger ? »

_« Pardonne-moi, ma précieuse, mon amour ! Puisse cette douleur être la seule que je te causerai jamais ! » Il tendit la main pour jouer avec ses disques de cuivre, et ses caresses sur ses seins ronds et parfaitement prêts l'envoyèrent à nouveau dans une spirale de bonheur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et mena sa pompe d'amour jusqu'à destination, déchirant sa virginité jusqu'à ce qu'il fût complètement installé au plus profond de ses cachettes intimes. La douleur, brûlante et incandescente, la fit crier mais il la tint dans ses bras et lui murmura son amour pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçût que cette douleur s'était muée en plaisir et que le monde avait retrouvé l'ordre._

_Quand il sentit que les mouvements de son aimée répondaient aux siens, il eut un sourire entendu et ensemble, ils s'élancèrent vers les portes du paradis. Lisle se sentit à nouveau transportée vers cet endroit où elle n'était encore jamais allée et elle entendit Étienne lui déclarer son amour comme si elle volait loin au-dessus du monde, tandis qu'il se vidait de sa semence au plus profond de son corps._

_Il se tinrent amoureusement l'un l'autre, chérissant la torpeur voluptueuse née de leur amour, et elle sut qu'elle portait désormais une partie de lui en elle. Elle sut qu'elle portait désormais son héritier, et elle en fut fière._

« Il fit « avancer sa virilité gonflée dans le tunnel féminin » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fadaises ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un cri perçant quand une longue main lui arracha le livre qu'elle tenait.

« Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de reprendre le livre dont il faisait tourner les pages pour les lire.

– Eh bien, eh bien, Granger, dit-il sur un ton qui transpirait le sarcasme tout en écartant le livre loin d'elle, vous me décevez terriblement. Et voyez-moi ça, ajouta-t-il en feuilletant le volume, vous avez corné les meilleures pages, hein ?

– Non ! Je l'ai eu dans cet état ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix indignée en grimpant sur le comptoir pour mieux tenter d'atteindre son bien. Je l'ai pris sur l'étal des occasions au café ce matin !

– Et pourtant, répondit-il en bougeant l'épaule pour maintenir l'objet hors de portée, vous en êtes déjà à la page... deux cent quatre-vingt-six et il n'est que dix heures du matin. »

Il fit un pas de côté pour l'esquiver quand elle se laissa tomber du comptoir mais elle attrapa son bras juste au-dessus du coude et tâcha de le faire descendre en tirant dessus de toutes ses forces comme un poids mort.

« Il n'est pas impossible que j'aie sauté quelques passages, avoua-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez me retirer des points, vous savez. Rendez-moi ça, maintenant.

– Oh, voyez-vous ça, voilà qu'elle boit sa rosée virile tandis qu'il frissonne. Ils arrivent à faire sonner ça d'une façon franchement révoltante. Ça pourrait dégoûter du sexe à vie. Est-ce que cette lecture vous sert de moyen de contraception ? »

Elle ne lui répondit que par un grognement et il fit un véritable sourire, même si c'était un sourire haïssable et condescendant. Elle commençait à peine à prendre conscience de la force qu'il avait tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son coude lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par le bruit qui résonna dans la pièce lorsqu'un cylindre à message arriva.

Ils se figèrent et se regardèrent. Maintenant que le moment avait été gâché, ils ne savaient plus comment agir. Elle se redressa, tendit la main, et il y déposa le livre.

« Que faites-vous encore ici, Granger ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle lissait ses robes et battait en retraite derrière le comptoir.

– Je pensais que nous avions déjà établi le fait que je travaille ici, dit-elle en allant chercher le message.

– Est-ce que McGonagall n'a pas pris contact avec vous ?

– Non. Pourquoi ?

– J'aurais cru qu'elle s'intéresserait à votre situation quand je lui ai écrit. Ça fait plusieurs semaines, après tout.

– Vous lui avez écrit à mon sujet ? dit-elle en le fixant avec surprise.

– Hum, fit-il en se raidissant et en levant le menton, c'est venu en passant au fil de notre correspondance après la dernière fois où je vous ai vue.

– Je suis touchée, vraiment. Merci, professeur.

– Visiblement, ce n'était rien, répondit-il avec un geste indifférent de la main. Et je ne suis plus professeur, Miss Granger. Un simple « Mr. Rogue » suffira.

– Je n'en suis pas moins touchée. C'était plutôt gentil de votre part. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?

– Non, merci. Je suis juste venu déposer un échantillon de ma potion régénératrice de tissu musculaire, comme on me l'a demandé.

– Ah, dans ce cas... commença-t-elle tout en se penchant pour fouiller un tiroir et en sortir une enveloppe renforcée. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'utiliser ces enveloppes ! Moi, je m'occupe de l'échantillon, vous, remplissez ce formulaire. »

Il lui tendit un flacon étiqueté, prit une plume et commença à écrire les informations nécessaires. Elle mit l'échantillon dans l'enveloppe et brandit sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de fermeture et de protection contre les dommages possibles pendant le transport jusqu'au laboratoire quelques étages plus bas.

« Alors dites-moi, Simple Mr. Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous faites depuis que vous avez quitté Sainte-Mangouste il y a six mois ? Je ne suis plus du tout l'actualité, je ne supporte plus de lire le journal.

– En réalité, Miss Granger, répondit-il après lui avoir lancé un regard indéchiffrable et observé d'un coup d'œil le bureau, à côté de ma vie, la vôtre est un tourbillon d'activité. Je ne fais absolument rien, en dehors de bricoler de temps à autre quelques potions.

– Est-ce dû à la persistance de problèmes de santé après votre rencontre avec le serpent ?

– Non, c'est dû à la persistance de la colère, du soupçon et d'occasionnelles menaces de mort, dit-il avec humeur avant que son expression se radoucît en voyant la surprise qu'affichait Hermione. M'employer est considéré comme un risque. L'assassinat d'un employeur ne fait pas bon genre sur un C.V., vous savez.

– Grands dieux ! s'écria-t-elle en le regardant, stupéfaite. Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

– Je vous assure que je suis sincère à en être gêné.

– Vous voulez me dire qu'un sorcier aussi puissant et intelligent que vous, avec toutes vos qualifications et votre expérience, ne peut pas trouver du travail dans la recherche, ici au ministère ou même à Sainte-Mangouste ? Avez-vous essayé d'en parler à Kingsley ?

– Et c'est une remarque de la « plus brillante sorcière de sa génération » coincée dans un boulot digne d'un singe savant, répondit-il en lui jetant un regard noir, les lèvres aplaties avec agacement.

– Mais enfin, sûrement que Kingsley vous recevrait, vous. Je veux dire, après tout, vous n'êtes pas qu'un gosse à ses yeux.

– Êtes-vous en train de dire que Shacklebolt ne veut même pas vous voir ?

– Eh bien, répondit-elle avec un visage défait, il est très occupé, maintenant qu'il est ministre. C'est Arthur qui m'a dégotté ce job. Je sais que c'est juste le niveau d'entrée, mais il a dit que si je faisais mes preuves auprès de mes supérieurs, je pouvais demander à passer des tests de compétence pour obtenir un nouveau poste, quand il y en aurait de libres.

– Voilà, fit Rogue avec un grommellement hargneux en lui tendant brusquement le formulaire rempli.

– J'envoie ça tout de suite, monsieur. Vous aurez la réponse des gens du ministère dès qu'il auront pris leur décision finale.

– Merci, Miss Granger. Passez une bonne journée. Et pour l'amour de Merlin, trouvez-vous quelque chose de mieux à lire avant que votre cervelle ne moisisse.

– Oui, monsieur, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je pourrais vous le prêter quand j'aurai fini vous avez manqué le passage où l'on dit que le sexe anal ne permet pas de « rester encore pur ».

– J'ai presque peur des termes utilisés, remarqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

– « Le tunnel interdit des plaisir impies », répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

– C'est tout simplement...commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre avec une grimace en secouant la tête.

– N'est-ce pas ? J'ai ri à en perdre haleine dans le métro. »

* * *

« Severus ! Quelle surprise ! Entre donc !

– Minerva. Tu as une mine excellente, comme toujours.

– Et toi, tu as l'air d'être en meilleure santé que jamais, le soleil brille plus que de coutume et j'ai passé un très bon Noël, merci. Maintenant que nous avons fini les formalités, quelle raison t'amène ? Je suis une femme occupée.

– Pourquoi Miss Granger est-elle toujours en train de dépérir dans les entrailles du ministère ? J'aurais cru que tu aurais fait quelque chose pour elle depuis le temps.

– Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire, exactement ? demanda la directrice en levant les sourcils.

– Tu aurais pu la laisser passer ses ASPIC, commença-t-il en fronçant les siens et en se penchant en avant sur son fauteuil. Tu aurais pu lui proposer un apprentissage. Il y a bien des choses que tu aurais pu faire, conclut-il d'un ton sec.

– Mais je l'ai fait ! se défendit Minerva dont les yeux brillaient de colère. Juste après la guerre, j'ai envoyé à Miss Granger une demande spéciale pour qu'elle puisse passer ses ASPIC, en même temps que je lui proposais de revenir au château pour des cours intensifs de préparation si elle en avait besoin. Nous n'avons jamais reçu de réponse d'elle, pas plus que de Potter ou Weasley, d'ailleurs. Franchement, Severus, elle n'était pas la seule dont l'éducation ait pâti de la guerre : nous avions des dizaines d'élèves dont les vies avaient été chamboulées lors de la dernière année, sans compter tous ceux qui en avaient passé la plus grande partie à se cacher de _toi_ dans la Salle sur Demande. Tu es mal placé pour venir ici jouer les grands seigneurs et m'accuser de ne pas me soucier suffisamment d'une jeune fille inconsciente qui pleure maintenant parce qu'elle s'est aperçue trop tard que ses choix étaient limités. J'ai eu les mains pleines ces derniers neuf mois, je t'assure.

– Où lui as-tu écrit ?

– Pardon ?

– Sa lettre. Quand tu lui as offert une chance de passer ses examens, où as-tu envoyé la lettre ?

– Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

– Tu as écrit chez ses parents, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua Minerva avec impatience.

– J'ai discuté avec Arthur Weasley au ministère, aujourd'hui, déclara Rogue avec un mauvais sourire. J'avais un peu perdu le fil des choses et je voulais me remettre au courant. J'ai appris un fait fort intéressant au sujet de Miss Granger. Savais-tu qu'elle a effacé la mémoire de ses parents et les a envoyés en Australie, pendant la guerre ? Ce qui est triste, vraiment, c'est qu'elle n'a pas pu inverser le sortilège. Ils ne soupçonnent même pas qu'il ont une fille.

« Dis-moi, Minerva, combien de temps es-tu restée sans réponse avant de prendre la peine de chercher quelles raisons une jeune fille aussi brillante et studieuse pouvait avoir d'ignorer la chance d'en apprendre davantage ? »

Il laissa le malaise de la sorcière monter jusqu'à ce qu'il fût visible dans sa façon de se tenir.

« Quelle... déception, lâcha-t-il en imprégnant chaque mot du plus grand mépris. Et un de tes petits lions préférés, en plus de ça. »

Il décroisa les jambes et se leva.

« Bien sûr, il y a encore des mesures qui pourraient être prises, mais, comme tu l'as souligné, il y a d'autres élèves qui ont besoin de toi et je vois bien que tu es trop occupée. »

Il se tourna vers la porte et fit deux pas de plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé avant qu'elle ne l'arrêtât.

* * *

Hermione était assise à son bureau, le visage plongé dans _Une journée d'Ivan Denissovitch_, lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit. Elle leva aussitôt les yeux.

« Bonjour, Mr. Rogue ! Bon retour en ces lieux ! Venez-vous remplir une nouvelle première demande ?

– Oui », répondit-il en s'approchant du bureau.

Il sortit un gros paquet de feuilles et prit la première d'entre elles tandis qu'Hermione s'emparait du bon bloc-notes.

« Je prends ça, vous signez ceci, dit-il en lui mettant la feuille sous le nez.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un formulaire, Miss Granger, dit-il d'un voix dédaigneuse.

– Je vois bien, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et oui, avant que vous ne montriez encore plus pénible, je vois aussi que c'est un formulaire de consentement. Je veux savoir à quoi je consens avant de signer. La plus brillante sorcière de sa génération et tout ce genre de choses, vous savez, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

– Vous consentez à être évaluée pour voir si vous êtes prête à passer vos ASPIC, Miss Granger. Signez. »

Elle le fixa un long moment sans cligner des yeux. En fait, on ne voyait guère si elle respirait encore.

« Je... » Ses mots moururent et finalement, elle attrapa une plume dans le plumier et griffonna son nom en bas du formulaire.

Il le prit et posa le gros paquet de parchemins sur le comptoir devant elle.

« Vous pouvez commencer », lança-t-il en allant s'installer sur une chaise pour remplir son propre formulaire.

Il y eut une pause d'environ trente secondes avant un cri aigu d'Hermione :

« Vous voulez dire, maintenant, là, tout de suite ?

– Ne faites pas le cornichon, Granger. Ceci n'est qu'un pré-test pour voir dans quel domaines vous avez besoin de réviser. Il est temps de vous y mettre : je n'ai pas toute la journée », conclut-il en baissant la tête vers son formulaire et en se mettant à écrire.

Hermine perdit ses nerfs. Elle se mit à tourner frénétiquement les pages et vit que les questions couvraient tout, des guerres des gobelins jusqu'aux propriétés magiques des crottes de campagnol. Elle commença faire de l'hyperventilation.

« Je... je ne peux pas ! dit-elle d'une voix faible et rauque.

– Alors ne le faites pas », répondit-il sans la regarder.

Elle lui jeta un regard complètement paniqué, dans l'attente de sa prochaine remarque cassante ou d'une tirade culpabilisante sur la façon dont elle envoyait promener sans égards cette chose incroyable qu'il avait faite pour elle, mais il resta simplement assis à remplir son formulaire. Qu'elle tentât ce test ou non, cela semblait compter pour moins que rien à ses yeux.

Elle baissa le regard vers la feuille du dessus et ré-encra sa plume.

* * *

_Cher Harry, cher Ron,_

_Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que les choses se présentent bien pour vous. J'ai lu les comptes-rendus de votre dernier match contre les Faucons. Ron a sauvé quelques belles balles, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et j'ai bien ri quand j'ai vu qu'il avait dégommé Cormac McLaggen. Grands dieux, je sais que c'est mesquin, mais je le déteste encore tellement !_

_Ginny m'a écrit. Elle va bien mais Harry lui manque terriblement, comme je suis sûre qu'il le sait. Elle est très enthousiaste d'avoir été repérée par les Harpies alors qu'elle est encore à l'école, et vous allez tous les trois être des joueurs professionnels bientôt. C'est merveilleux !_

_À propos d'école, vous ne devinerez jamais qui est devenu mon héros personnel ! Enfin, c'était déjà un héros, évidemment, mais je parle d'un exploit certes un peu moins important que de sauver le monde, mais dont l'impact est tout aussi grand sur ma vie. Le professeur Rogue a découvert que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de passer mes ASPIC. Apparemment, on m'a envoyé une demande, mais les papiers sont arrivés en Australie. Je suis certaine que vous pouvez comprendre l'effet que ça m'a fait de découvrir ça après tout ce temps._

_En tout cas, il s'est débrouillé pour que je puisse les passer à nouveau avec la classe qui doit recevoir son diplôme cette année et il supervisera mes révisions. Il est tout simplement merveilleux ! Il est tellement différent, désormais. Il est très gentil et patient, avec un merveilleux sens de l'humour. Qui l'eût cru ?_

_J'ai passé un pré-test aujourd'hui, pour décider combien d'ASPIC je peux tenter, ou si je sais encore assez de choses pour étudier ne serait-ce qu'une seule matière._

_Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien réussi, mais il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre calmement qu'il me donne mes résultats avant de commencer à déterminer les matières sur lesquelles je vais me concentrer ou le rocher d'où je vais me jeter._

_Je peux rester calme. Non ? La patience a toujours été une de mes forces, après tout. Arrête de rire, Ron._

_Bon, il faut que j'aille me coucher, Pat me fait les yeux noirs. Bonne chance pour samedi contre les Chauves-Souris, je penserai à vous deux._

_Bises,_

_Hermione._

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Elle peut rester calme, non ? Elle a toujours été tellement raisonnable quand ses notes étaient en jeu...

Note de la traductrice : eh bien, ici, il faut que vous acceptiez que le système de poste par hibou a mal fonctionné (soit que les hiboux n'aient pas été utilisés pour envoyer du courrier aux adresses moldues parce qu'il y avait trop de courrier et pas assez de hiboux à cause des dommages liés à la bataille, soit que les sortilèges mis en œuvre pour la lettre de Harry au tome 1 aient été l'exception et non la règle, soit pour une autre raison encore). J'admets que c'est un des rares défauts de cette histoire, ce problème de scénario par rapport aux livres, mais bon, il ne me semble pas non plus que ce soit si grave que ça.

Pat, c'est Pattenrond, bien sûr, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question (pas un improbable petit ami dénommé Patrick, ne vous en faites pas).

Retenez bien le conseil de Tonton Severus pour votre carrière professionnelle : « L'assassinat d'un employeur ne fait pas bon genre sur un C.V. »

Regardez l'article Wikipédia sur _Une journée d'Ivan Denissovitch_ de **Soljenitsyne** : ce n'est pas un choix totalement anodin vu la situation d'Hermione...

Et sinon, quelles sont vos impressions sur ce second chapitre ? Moi, j'aime bien la façon dont Rogue prétend toujours qu'il se désintéresse absolument du sort d'Hermione, sans d'ailleurs que personne soit dupe.


	3. Chapitre 3

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

Encore une fois, merci à tous les lecteurs et commentateurs !

Merci en particulier à blupou et clodina pour m'avoir permis d'éliminer une faute de frappe au chapitre précédent.

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 3**

Rogue se trouvait dans l'ascenseur bondé, sans se soucier des regards suspicieux qu'il recevait, attendant aussi patiemment qu'il en était capable d'arriver au troisième niveau.

La sorcière coincée contre lui, dont la poitrine pulpeuse lui écrasait le bras, avait l'haleine la plus atroce qu'il eût respirée depuis Macnair. Il finit par la gratifier d'une de ses expressions les plus malveillantes et dit :

« Vous êtes vraiment obligée de respirer ? »

Elle s'écarta avec un soupir de vexation qui faillit faire tomber la peinture des murs, et les autres occupants de la cabine jetèrent un regard noir de ressentiment à Rogue.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième niveau et le sorcier se fraya un chemin pour en sortir, renonçant au dernier instant à ensorceler quelques personnes lorsque les portes commencèrent à se fermer avant qu'il les eût atteintes. C'était sans doute une mauvaise idée de ne plus confisquer les baguettes des visiteurs à l'entrée. Avoir remporté la guerre offrait toutes sortes de tentations inattendues.

Il jaillit de l'ascenseur en grognant, rajusta ses robes et tapota ses poches, avant de s'éloigner du bureau du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques pour atteindre l'humble et discret Bureau des Demandes de Brevet pour les Potions.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta brutalement.

« Miss Granger ? »

Il regarda fixement les piles de livres qui formaient une barrière d'un mètre de long sur soixante centimètres de haut au-dessus du comptoir derrière lequel elle se tenait d'ordinaire. La tête de la sorcière surgit au sommet et ses yeux s'élargirent d'inquiétude. Elle ne prit pas la peine de déplacer les livres pour soulever le battant du comptoir, elle se contenta de passer dessous à quatre pattes. Rogue fit un pas en arrière, alarmé par la mine qu'elle avait.

La Miss Granger qu'il avait rencontrée en venant dans ce bureau la première fois était une jeune femme sûre d'elle et bien dans sa peau. La créature qu'il voyait à présent ressemblait à une folle furieuse, les cheveux quasiment dressés sur la tête et pleins de plumes, des taches d'encre sur le bout de ses doigts, ses robes et même sous son nez et en travers de sa joue.

« J'ai tout fichu en l'air, pas vrai ? Vous avez fait cette merveilleuse chose pour moi, par pure bonté d'âme, et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle en s'effondrant contre lui et en attrapant ses robes à pleines mains. Vous aviez raison ! Vous avez toujours eu raison à mon sujet ! Sauf pour dents, corrigea-t-elle alors que son visage passait instantanément du chagrin à l'irritation. Il y a une putain de grande différence entre une légère malocclusion dentaire et des incisives de lapin monstrueuses descendant sur le menton, vous savez ! Partez, conclut-elle après lui avoir tourné le dos pour repasser à quatre pattes sous le battant et disparaître derrière sa pile de livres. Laissez-moi tranquille. Ceci est la seule chose pour quoi je sois qualifiée. C'était cruel de votre part de m'offrir de faux espoirs », acheva-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le silence régna après ces derniers mots dramatiques. Rogue ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha jusqu'au comptoir, écoutant les sanglots étouffés qui venaient de l'autre côté des livres. En inspectant ceux-ci de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'ils formaient un mélange éclectique de manuels scolaires et de tomes plus profonds empruntés à la bibliothèque du ministère.

« Si vous avez terminé ? dit-il avec agacement.

– Vous êtes encore là ? demanda-t-elle tandis que sa tête jaillissait à nouveau au-dessus des livres. Oh, fit-elle en essuyant son visage avec sa manche et en répandant encore plus d'encre, vous voulez soumettre une nouvelle demande de brevet, c'est ça ? »

Sa tête disparut à nouveau avant qu'il eût pu l'arrêter.

« Miss Granger ! l'apostropha-t-il sur un ton très sec.

– Oui, monsieur ? répondit-elle en réapparaissant aussitôt, la frayeur dans les yeux.

– Avez-vous décidé quels ASPIC vous voudriez passer ? Vous avez réussi les tests pour les passer tous, sauf la divination. Vos résultats dans cette discipline sont abyssaux. »

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, avec des yeux de merlan frit, ce qui lui fit froncer encore davantage les sourcils.

« Tous sauf... ? »

Il vit ses yeux se révulser et entendit le bruit sourd qu'elle fit après avoir brusquement disparu à ses yeux. Il s'accroupit pour passer sous le comptoir et l'aperçut, étalée la face contre terre sur le sol.

« Miss Granger ? » l'appela-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il jeta un sortilège de diagnostic pour voir si elle s'était fait de mauvaises blessures, puis passa un bras sous elle, la souleva, la retourna et finit par l'installer sur ses genoux. Il lui arrangea le nez d'un rapide _Récurvite_ et la réveilla d'un _Ennervatum_.

« Miss Granger ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, désorientée, avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtassent sur lui. Elle lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Simple Mr. Rogue, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

– Bonjour, en effet, répondit-il en la faisant passer sans cérémonie de ses genoux au plancher. Pourquoi ne me montreriez-vous pas où est votre nécessaire à thé ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'en boire une bonne dose. Quand avez-vous pris votre dernier repas ?

– Cela fait combien de temps que j'ai passé le test ? demanda-t-elle.

– Une semaine et demie, répliqua-t-il. Il a fallu un certain pour que chaque professeur de Poudlard corrige sa partie. Vous avez sûrement avalé quelque chose depuis ?

– Je ne pourrais pas en jurer. En fait, je crois que j'ai épuisé mes réserves de thé la semaine dernière et que j'ai constamment oublié d'en rapporter.

– Allons, Granger, déclara-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds, il faut qu'on vous nourrisse. De toute évidence, vous souffrez d'un état hallucinatoire dû à la dénutrition. »

Après avoir fermé le bureau et lancé quelques sorts de protection, ils retournèrent à l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers les cheminées du réseau.

À leur arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, il trouvèrent des places dans un coin. Pour une fois, les regards mauvais qu'il recevait d'habitude s'étaient changés en observation stupéfaite de l'état de sa compagne. Elle finit par le remarquer.

« Si vous pouviez passer commande pour moi, je reviens dans une minute », dit-elle en rougissant furieusement.

Il la regarda partir vers les toilettes des dames avant de se tourner vers le serveur voûté et de lui commander deux menus du jour avec une théière. Il sortit l'évaluation de la sorcière et s'efforça de lisser les pages qui s'étaient froissées dans sa poche.

Le thé et deux tourtes à la viande arrivèrent au moment même où Miss Granger revint à table. Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment lorsqu'elle s'assit. Elle avait l'air infiniment plus humaine, et moins encrée, et ils se mirent à manger sans se soucier de converser. Ce ne fut qu'à l'arrivée de la seconde théière que Rogue se redressa et prit l'évaluation.

« Et si vous me disiez à quoi vous jouiez tout à l'heure dans votre bureau, Granger ? Vous ne pouviez certainement pas être aussi angoissée que ça : en dehors de vos résultats en divination – qui auraient été meilleurs si vous aviez simplement coché des réponses au hasard –, vous êtes à peine en dessous des dix meilleurs élèves sur cent dans votre plus mauvaise matière.

– De quelle matière s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix choquée et inquiète alors que son visage était déconfit comme si elle avait reçu un coup.

– Les potions, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oh, grands dieux. Je suis terriblement désolée, monsieur.

– Granger, la reprit-il en reposant les papiers avec dégoût, vous n'avez pas mis les pieds dans une salle de classe depuis plus de dix-huit mois. Vous vous êtes battue et vous avez remporté une guerre entretemps. Je ne vous ai donné aucun temps de préparation – en fait, je ne vous ai même pas donné le temps de tailler une plume –, vous faites encore partie des onze pour cent les meilleurs de toute la population magique, et vous êtes désolée ?

– Mais ce n'était qu'un pré-test. Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas aussi abouti que les ASPIC eux-mêmes. Et d'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que j'ai un résultat aussi mauvais. C'est terrible.

– En réalité, Granger, je vous ai donné une version tronquée des épreuves des ASPIC, sans la partie pratique. Ce n'était donc pas plus facile. Et si vous vous sentez terriblement mal d'être dans les premiers onze pour cent en potions, je ne vais pas me soucier de vous informer que vous êtes dans les trente-deux plus mauvais pour cent en divination.

– Oh, la divination ne compte pas. C'est une matière bien trop idiote pour que je lui accorde la moindre importance. »

Il leva un sourcil devant un mépris aussi complet pour l'un des aspects de son éducation. Après avoir été témoin de son effondrement complet pour des sujets dont on pouvait dire qu'elle les maîtrisait sans même faire d'effort, c'était d'autant plus perturbant.

« Alors, sur quoi voulez-vous vous concentrer ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant ses résultats.

– Pas la divination, évidemment, dit-elle en parcourant la feuille du regard. Je ne peux pas prendre toutes les autres ?

– Vous pouvez, si vous êtes masochiste. Ça vous demanderait une quantité ridiculement importante de temps et d'énergie. N'y a-t-il pas un domaine dans lequel vous aviez pensé vous spécialiser ? Un type de magie qui vous intrigue ? Un sujet qui vous attire ?

– Eh bien, je m'étais intéressée aux moyens d'annuler les sortilèges de mémoire et d'oubli », répondit-elle sur un ton détaché.

La tactique aurait pu fonctionner s'il n'avait pas été mis au courant de son histoire. En l'occurrence, il vit le léger tremblement de sa lèvre, avant qu'elle la coinçât sous ses dents, et le petit resserrement autour des yeux qui laissait présager de nouvelles larmes.

« C'est une noble vocation. Il vous faudrait d'abord faire des études de guérisseur, pour lesquelles vous auriez besoin des potions, de l'arithmancie et des sortilèges, puis vous feriez bien de songer à une spécialité en défense contre les forces du mal, puisqu'il y a tant de passerelles entre les sorts d'annulation des dommages dus aux maléfices et les soins des dommages liés aux sortilèges accidentels et que la magie noire s'intéresse à tout ce qui touche l'esprit bien plus que les autres disciplines.

– Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il me faudrait avant d'atteindre le degré de compétence nécessaire pour soigner les traumatismes mémoriels ? »

De nouveau, elle avait posé la question d'une voix détachée, théorique, presque sur le ton du caprice, et il se rendit compte du point auquel elle était habituée à minimiser ce qu'elle avait perdu pendant la guerre.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous materner, Granger. Atteindre le niveau d'expertise dont vous parlez vous demanderait au moins dix années d'études intensives, alors qu'il est bien connu et établi que les traumatismes mémoriels deviennent permanents après deux ou trois mois au plus. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour sauver vos parents. Cependant, si vous voulez essayer quand même et sauver quelqu'un d'autre sur votre chemin... »

Ses mots moururent quand elle perdit le contrôle de la façade qu'elle avait affichée. Les yeux de la sorcière se remplirent des larmes qu'elle avait contenues et sa mâchoire trembla tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler sa bouche.

« Je ne savais pas, dit-elle doucement. Je croyais que je les sauvais. Je ne savais pas que ce serait permanent. »

Elle se reprit, les bras serrés sur le ventre, les épaules rentrées. Elle détourna le visage quand le serveur revint à leur table pour emporter les assiettes.

« Deux brandys et l'addition, s'il vous plaît », lui intima Rogue.

Quand il fut partit, l'ancien professeur regarda la jeune sorcière et observa avec fascination la façon dont elle luttait pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. _Quelle drôle de fille_, pensa-t-il. Elle pouvait facilement se laisser aller à la panique pour une mauvaise note – si c'était une matière qu'elle considérait comme importante – et pourtant, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas réagir quand on parlait des gens qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait perdus. Il soupira et fit appel à son expérience de directeur de Serpentard.

« Vous les avez _vraiment_ sauvés, Miss Granger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait _vraiment_ ordonné leur mort, et la vôtre aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête solennellement tandis qu'elle lui jetait un coup d'œil stupéfait. Je conçois combien cela vous blesse de ne pas pouvoir contrer les dommages qu'ils ont subis, mais au moins, comprenez bien que ce que vous avez fait n'était pas inconscient. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez perdu vos parents. Pour ainsi dire, ils sont morts, de fait. Mais en même temps, il y a en Australie deux personnes plutôt heureuses de leur vie, non ? »

Elle acquiesça et avala bruyamment sa salive avant de se tourner vers le serveur. Elle s'empara de son brandy et de l'addition, l'arrachant même aux doigts de Rogue.

« C'est pour moi, Mr. Rogue. Je ne peux pas vous rendre ce que vous avez fait pour moi, non seulement en vous arrangeant pour que je puisse passer les examens, mais en me rendant ma confiance en moi, qui avait été salement amochée. J'étais tellement sûre d'avoir eu raison de faire ce que j'avais fait. Mais quand la guerre a été finie et que tout est revenu à la normale en quelques mois seulement, j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais fait une erreur colossale. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que mes parents avaient réellement été des cibles. Ça semblait juste être une précaution logique puisque je m'apprêtais à partir en cavale. Vous m'avez permis de mieux accepter cette décision et peut-être que ça m'aidera à supporter leur perte. À une meilleure compréhension et aux seconde chances ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant son brandy.

Il leva son propre verre en réponse et le vida.

* * *

Hermione était assise à son petit bureau dans son minuscule appartement et passait en revue sept années de botanique avec plaisir. Elle s'étonnait et s'enthousiasmait de voir tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire. Elle remplissait rouleau sur rouleau de notes. Il n'y avait pas d'épreuve pratique en botanique, aussi se concentrait-elle pour noter les points sur lesquels elle aurait besoin de revenir avant de passer l'examen en juin.

Elle fut interrompue par des coups bruyants frappés à sa porte qui la firent sauter en l'air et incitèrent Pattenrond à lui enfoncer ses griffes dans les cuisses. Elle chassa son animal de ses genoux, se leva et sortit sa baguette.

« Hermione ! On sait qu't'es là ! »

Elle sourit et courut jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand.

« Ron ! Harry ! Entrez! »

Elle embrassa ses amis qui pénétrèrent sans son appartement, remplissant le petit espace au maximum de sa capacité.

« Bon sang. Regarde un peu cet endroit », dit Ron.

Les deux hommes fixèrent le fatras de rouleaux et de bouts de parchemin, et les piles de livres accumulées sur chaque surface disponible.

« Hé, Harry, regarde ! fit Ron en désignant du doigt le planning de révision coloré accroché sur le mur au-dessus du bureau, ce qui fit ricaner puis rire aux éclats les deux sorciers.

– Ça fait remonter des souvenirs, pas vrai ? ajouta Harry. Seigneur, Hermione, t'as mangé quelque chose ? D'habitude, tu oubliais de manger quand on en arrivait à ce point.

– Oui, répondit-elle en riant et en hochant la tête. Rogue m'envoie des messages par Patronus à midi et à six heures du soir si je ne lui en envoie pas un moi-même d'abord. Je suis loin d'être aussi terrible que je l'étais d'habitude quand nous étions à l'école. D'accord, concéda-t-elle devant le regard sceptique de Ron, je n'étais pas bien organisée quand tout ça a commencé, mais je me suis beaucoup améliorée dans les semaines qui ont suivi. En fait, je vais vous le prouver. Laissez-moi prendre mon sac et allons grignoter un morceau ensemble.

– D'accord, je meurs de faim, approuva Ron. On peut se faire un curry ?

– Pas de problème, il y a un restau juste au coin. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et envoya sa petite loutre gambader à l'extérieur.

« Tu es vraiment obligée de dire à Rogue que tu as mangé ? s'enquit Harry.

– Crois-moi, confirma Hermione en rougissant. Après la seconde fois où il m'a trouvée à moitié en train de délirer à cause du manque de nourriture, il m'a servi une leçon longue, féroce et humiliante. Il vaut beaucoup mieux lui envoyer un message que de le voir apparaître en personne. »

Elle ferma le verrou et ils sortirent de l'immeuble.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène jusqu'à mon humble foyer de manière aussi inattendue par un magnifique samedi ? leur demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent assis et qu'ils eurent commandé les boissons et l'apéritif.

– On a un week-end de relâche, répondit Harry, alors on le passe au Terrier. On s'est dit qu'on allait passer te voir avant d'aller retrouver Ginny à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure. Tu as l'air bien, Hermione. Heureuse, tu vois ? »

Elle rougit et, en guise de distraction, sortit sa paille de l'emballage en papier.

« Allez, parle-nous de Rogue, dit Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard agacé de la part de Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous en dise, de Rogue ?

– Le bruit court que vous êtes ensemble. C'est vrai ?

– Rogue et moi ? s'étonna Hermione en s'étouffant avec sa gorgée d'eau. T'es sérieux ? C'est quoi, ce bruit ? Il vient de qui ?

– De Rita Skeeter, murmura Harry. Tu ne lis toujours pas le journal, hein ?

– Seulement les pages sport du lundi pour savoir où vous en êtes. On a parlé de moi dans le journal ? Avec Rogue ? Le monde sorcier doit n'avoir vraiment rien à penser pour aller s'imaginer que nous sommes ensemble.

– Ça a commencé il y a quelques semaines, expliqua Harry. Quand tu as été prise en photo, avec l'air plutôt bouleversé, en sa compagnie, au Chaudron Baveur. On s'est tous les deux fait du souci pour toi jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive ta lettre. C'était l'après-midi où il t'a parlé de tes parents. Les ragots sont ressortis de temps à autre depuis. Mais hier, une autre photo est parue et c'est revenu en pleine force. »

Ron fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une page de journal froissée qu'il lissa avant de la lui tendre. La légende disait: «_ La Belle qui dompte la Bête ? Ou la Bête qui corrompt la Belle ?_ » La photo la montrait avec Rogue, chez Fleuri et Bott, jeudi après-midi. Il faisait face à l'appareil et s'inclinait vers elle en lui tendant un exemplaire de _Dégâts des Ténèbres, un guide pour la torture mentale_. Tandis qu'elle regardait, l'Hermione de la photo ouvrit l'ouvrage, faisant ainsi apparaître le titre dans la prise de vue. Ce qui fit cligner des yeux à Hermione ne fut pas le livre – la lecture en avait été suggérée après leur conversation ce jour-là au Chaudron Baveur – mais l'expression que Rogue arborait alors qu'elle se penchait pour commencer à lire. Il souriait. Pas d'un petit mouvement des commissures des lèvres, comme il en avait l'habitude, ni de la mine aussi sarcastique que supérieure qu'il affichait d'ordinaire quand elle se montrait idiote. C'était un sourire authentique. Un sourire détendu, heureux.

« Grands dieux, dit-elle.

– Ouais, c'est en gros ce qu'on a dit aussi, marmonna Ron. Alors... c'est quoi, l'histoire ? »

Hermione leva les yeux de la photo. Harry et Ron avaient tous les deux un air soucieux, mais ses garçons attendaient d'avoir tous les faits en mains avant de juger précipitamment. Après une année à courir à la recherche des Horcruxes, ils avaient atteint entre eux trois un degré de compréhension qui était parfois troublant. Elle leur sourit.

« Il n'y a pas d'histoire. Je reconnais, admit-elle en montrant la photo, qu'on dirait qu'il y en a une, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas vrai. En réalité, je ne vois pas Rogue très souvent. Mes révisions se font surtout par correspondance. Il vient au bureau de temps en temps à cause de se brevets et nous passons en revue un certain nombre de choses à ces moments-là, mais sinon, tout se fait par hiboux interposés. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la librairie jeudi dernier parce que je voulais son opinion sur l'épreuve pratique de DCFM et qu'il avait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs bons livres entre lesquels choisir. Ce livre-là... commença-t-elle avant de soupirer. Rogue sait que je voudrais faire des études de guérisseur pour pouvoir peut-être un jour sauver des gens comme mes parents. Ce livre-là contient plein d'informations sur les raisons pour lesquelles l'esprit subit si facilement des dégâts. Il n'est pas du tout en train de me corrompre. Et en ce qui concerne son expression... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça avant, ça, je peux vous l'affirmer.

– Peut-être qu'il venait de lâcher un vent, dit Ron, s'attirant les regards réprobateurs des deux autres. Quoi ? Les gens disent toujours ça quand les bébés sourient. C'était peut-être la même chose.

– Je crois qu'il doit bien aimer se rendre utile, dit Harry. La photo a simplement saisi ce qu'il voulait que personne ne voie. Nous savons que Rogue est plus profond que ce que nous pourrons jamais en dire. Franchement, réfléchis un peu. Pourquoi t'aide-t-il ? Il n'y a rien à y gagner pour lui. Peut-être que toute cette merde Serpentard n'était qu'un écran de fumée.

– Je pense que tu pourrais bien être tout près de la vérité, Harry », répondit-elle.

Elle posa la photo sur la table et il regardèrent tous Rogue sourire quand elle se plongea encore une fois dans le livre.

« Eh bien, dit Ron, s'il ne veut pas que les gens sachent qu'il est un type sympa dans le fond, il doit être méchamment furieux, juste là. »

* * *

Rogue _était_ méchamment furieux. Les hiboux larguaient régulièrement des Beuglantes depuis que cette fichue photo était parue dans le journal du matin la veille. Il avait renoncé et se contentait de laisser la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte, tandis qu'il avait placé un sortilège d'Impassibilité sur la porte de son laboratoire pour ne plus avoir à entendre la cacophonie du courrier braillard qui atterrissait sur sa table.

Les lettres étaient agaçantes en elles-mêmes mais ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère, c'était lui-même. Il s'était autorisé un seul fichu moment de fierté manifeste pour son élève et il avait été surpris par un appareil photo. Flitwick pouvait s'extasier tant qu'il voulait sur un étudiant brillant sans que personne ne songeât à l'accuser d'être un pervers. Minerva n'avait jamais pleuré ses louanges ou sa fierté. Dans toutes ses années d'enseignement, lui n'avait jamais offert le moindre compliment à un élève, en dehors d'occasionnelles manifestations publiques de soutien à un enfant de Mangemort, et même alors, il s'était toujours félicité de sa capacité à rester subtil et indirect.

Mais il avait suffi d'un seul petit moment d'autosatisfaction et il avait attiré la honte sur lui-même, ainsi que la ruine sur la réputation de Granger. Tout l'intérêt de cet exercice était de lui donner un nouveau départ pour qu'elle pût trouver un travail décent. Maintenant, son nom était traîné dans la boue parce qu'il s'était permis de se montrer fier de la façon dont elle s'efforçait de faire flèche du mauvais bois dont elle avait hérité.

Il était plus que probable que la jeune fille ne fût même pas au courant du scandale. Il savait qu'elle ne prenait jamais la peine de lire le journal. En tout cas, son agaçante loutre avait eu l'air tout à fait contente quand elle était rentrée en gambadant lui annoncer que la sorcière partait déjeuner avec le douteux duo. Il s'était demandé comment interpréter la coïncidence. Dans ses lettres, elle les mentionnait à peine et il était certain qu'elle ne les avait pas revus depuis le début de la saison de Quidditch. Maintenant, ils étaient partis déjeuner ensemble et lui, il évitait sa propre cuisine.

Il jura avec force et se mit à frotter vigoureusement son établi quand il fut interrompu par le tintement de ses sortilèges de protection. Il leva la tête et plissa les yeux en regardant l'escalier qui montait du sous-sol.

Il alla ouvrir brusquement sa porte d'entrée, la baguette toute prête, mais il la baissa quand il vit qui se tenait là.

« Bon après-midi, Minerva. En voilà, une surprise. Entre, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand.

– Bon après-midi, Severus. Je me suis dit que j'allais enfin accepter ton offre de venir prendre le thé.

– Quand ai-je été assez bête pour la faire ?

– Je crois que ça doit faire six ans, maintenant, et tu avais bu. »

Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique et la conduisit dans son salon, mettant une pile de livres par terre pour lui faire de la place.

« Je mets en route la bouilloire », dit-il avec un regard éloquent en levant les deux sourcils.

Encore une fois, un hibou franchit la fenêtre pour lâcher une enveloppe rouge dans le panier qui se trouvait sur la table et Rogue jeta aussitôt un sort, faisant accidentellement disparaître le panier aussi, par excès de zèle. Il disposa le nécessaire à thé sur un plateau et ajouta un gâteau moldu au gingembre avant de rapporter le tout dans le salon.

Il mit le plateau sur la table basse devant le canapé et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

« Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui amène la directrice de Poudlard jusqu'à mon humble demeure ? Es-tu venue m'implorer d'accepter un poste de professeur maintenant que je suis devenu fameux pour mes qualités de tuteur ?

– Tu sais que je t'aurais embauché si j'avais pu, Severus, répondit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils. Le conseil d'administration ne m'a même pas laissée finir mon discours, expliqua-t-elle en se penchant pour verser deux tasses de thé et ajouter de la crème et du sucre avant de lui en tendre une. Je ne suis pas Albus : je ne prétends pas pouvoir jouer ton jeu. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici.

– Et pourtant, j'éprouve le besoin de te l'entendre dire à voix haute, rétorqua-t-il avec un air de mépris.

– Très bien. Pourquoi Hermione, Severus ? Cela ne te ressemble pas du tout d'aider quelqu'un sans y gagner quelque chose pour toi.

– Cela ne me ressemble pas ?

– Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Tu es bien trop Serpentard pour faire quoi que ce soit sans raison. Durant toutes les années où j'ai travaillé avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu développer le moindre intérêt personnel pour un élève. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Miss Granger ? »

_SEVERUS ROGUE ! TU AURAIS DÛ RECEVOIR LE BAISER DES DÉTRAQUEURS ! ON AURAIT DÛ JETER TON CORPS SANS ÂME DU HAUT DES MURS D'AZKABAN ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE CETTE INNOCENTE JEUNE FILLE OU JE VIENDRAI TE POURCHASSER ET M'OCCUPER DE TOI EN PERSONNE !_

Rogue laissa la Beuglante terminer son propos avant de jeter un sort de mutisme autour d'eux.

« Est-ce que cela exprime tes sentiments, Minerva ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc, bon sang ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement secouée.

– Une lettre de fan. J'en reçois plus que d'habitude depuis deux jours. Pas autant qu'au moment où j'ai reçu mon pardon officiel, ceci dit.

– Non, mon garçon, cela n'exprime pas du tout mes sentiments. Je ne suis pas là pour que ça saigne, seulement pour éclaircir les choses. Tu as frappé là où ça faisait mal quand tu m'as fait comprendre que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de me renseigner sur les raisons pour lesquelles Miss Granger n'avait pas répondu à l'offre du collège. J'avoue qu'en plus d'avoir eu les mains pleines avec les réparations et la préparation de l'année à venir, je me suis sentie quelque peu atteinte dans ma fierté qu'aucun des membres du fameux trio en or ne se soit soucié de revenir finir son éducation dans l'école qui avait été presque détruite pour eux.

– Pour eux ?

– Oh, d'accord, pour nous tous. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que Mr. Potter n'a pas été la raison principale de l'attaque de l'école.

– Si, je peux. Minerva, je t'assure que si Potter était mort avec sa mère et son père, l'école serait tombée presque vingt ans plus tôt. À cause d'élèves comme Miss Granger.

« Minerva, continua-t-il en posant son thé sur la table et en se penchant plus près, je vais m'expliquer une fois pour toutes avec des mots simples, comme vous préférez, vous autres Gryffondor. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour me racheter de ce que j'avais causé quand j'avais le même âge que Miss Granger. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour que des élèves comme Miss Granger aient une chance de pouvoir se battre dans notre monde. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait parce que c'était la chose à faire, et pas pour insidieusement tenter d'y gagner je ne sais quoi.

« Je reconnais que, lorsque j'ai vu Miss Granger reléguée dans cette minuscule cellule qu'elle appelle bureau, ça m'a beaucoup amusé. Cette fille a toujours été une emmerderesse de première, de mon point de vue. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas été furieux de constater que ce boulot grotesque qu'elle fait est le mieux qu'elle puisse espérer dans notre monde. Même moi, je peux admettre qu'elle représente ce que nous avons de meilleur. Et l'idée qu'elle se soit vu refuser un avenir ? Je peux accepter que ma capacité à trouver un travail soit nulle à cause de mes actions et de mes choix mais je n'ai pas frôlé la mort dans cette fichue cabane pour que la meilleure élève qu'on ait vue depuis des décennies ne puisse rien être d'autre qu'une foutue fonctionnaire de l'administration.

– Bien, voilà une explication plutôt claire de la situation dit Minerva qui reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe ébréchée, prit sa cape puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rogue. Sauf le sourire. Severus, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où je t'ai vu sourire et encore, je n'aurais pas besoin de tous les utiliser. Es-tu vraiment sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

– Tout ce que mon malheureux choix d'expression faciale voulait dire, grommela Severus en fronçant les sourcils, c'est que je suis plutôt fier de la façon dont elle fait face aux défis qui sont devant elle. Rien de plus.

– C'est tragique vraiment, conclut Minerva après l'avoir fixé un bon moment avant de céder. Il a fallu que tu perdes ton travail pour te rendre compte du point auquel enseigner peut être gratifiant. Tu as toujours été une créature perverse, Severus. »

Il lui répondit par un reniflement de mépris et se leva pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et qu'il ait fait ce qu'il a fait n'a aucun rapport avec la gentillesse qu'elle a montrée à son égard...

Note de la traductrice : un chouette long chapitre, non ? J'aime beaucoup les relations entre les membres du trio, à la fois plus mûres que pendant leur adolescence mais typique des liens particuliers qui les unissent depuis toujours. L'intrigue avance, n'est-ce pas, même si on semble encore bien loin d'un amour ardent entre nos deux protagonistes... J'aime aussi l'idée que le sourire de Rogue soit un événement digne d'être relaté dans le journal !

Le système de pourcentage (être dans les _n_ meilleurs pour cent) est apparemment la façon normale dont on classe les étudiants, au moins aux États-Unis. D'accord, on s'en fiche de le savoir, mais ça explique pourquoi Aurette a utilisé ce système ici (elle est américaine).

Et vous, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

Encore une fois, merci à tous les lecteurs et commentateurs !

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 4  
**

Rogue était assis dans sa cuisine, les pieds, dans ses bottes, posés sur la table, et il buvait du brandy. Il regardait la pleine lune traverser le ciel au-dessus des tristes cordes à linge dans les arrière-cours voisines et se demandait pourquoi il sentait ses tripes se nouer d'appréhension.

Ça ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas. C'était Miss Granger qui passerait son premier ASPIC demain, pas lui. Bordel. Il avait quitté ce type de drame imbécile depuis tant d'années ! Il ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété pour ses élèves quand il enseignait, sauf pour espérer que tel cornichon particulier ratât suffisamment son BUSE de potions afin qu'il n'eût pas à le revoir dans sa salle de classe.

Il fronça les sourcils et se resservit en brandy. Peut-être qu'il devenait vieux et sentimental, tout bêtement. L'idée le dégoûtait. Si Granger avait utilisé la moitié de sa cervelle, elle aurait pu en avoir fini dès l'été précédent quand on avait laissé tous les futurs diplômés passer leurs examens. Au lieu de ça, Il avait dû la relever de terre et la traîner derrière lui pour lui permettre d'achever ce qu'elle avait été trop stupide pour chercher elle-même.

Il avala la moitié de sa boisson et renifla dans son verre. Ou peut-être qu'il était tout bêtement un imbécile qui aimait à se mentir. Il savait exactement pourquoi il était assis là à s'inquiéter pour cette gamine stupide. Il avait su tout du long pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Le cœur du problème, c'était que Rogue n'aurait pas remué le petit doigt pour cette fille si elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait bien, le premier jour, dans le bureau des brevets. Qu'elle l'admirait, même.

Personne de vivant n'avait de véritable affection pour Severus Rogue. Du respect, peut-être, comme Minerva, mais de l'affection ? En dehors d'Albus, seule Lily avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait bien et cela avait eu une signification particulière pour lui – même si cette affirmation était toujours suivie d'un « mais seulement comme ami ».

Et soudain, sans prévenir, voilà Granger, un irrationnel petit bout de bonne femme avec un sens de l'humour tordu et un mélange perturbant de force et de fragilité. Elle plaisantait avec lui, le taquinait, le défiait, et, juste au moment où il était complètement incertain à son sujet, elle lui montrait brusquement le profond respect dont il avait été terriblement privé depuis qu'il avait eu la gorge presque déchiquetée.

Durant ces longs mois, il avait vraiment eu quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme une amie. Juste une amie, en dépit des rumeurs perverses qu'on lisait dans le journal. L'idée qu'ils pussent être davantage l'un pour l'autre était tout simplement absurde, et ne méritait pas qu'on dépensât l'énergie nécessaire à la démentir.

Il but la seconde moitié de son brandy et il était en train d'en verser à nouveau dans son verre lorsque le hibou d'Hermione, Hercule, vint se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et lui tendit délicatement la patte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'es perdu ? Viens là, je suis trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'à toi. »

L'oiseau hulula et le rejoignit de l'autre côté de la table en sautillant. Rogue détacha la note et lui montra de la main le perchoir.

Il ne s'était jamais soucier d'acquérir un hibou et ce n'était donc que lorsque cette andouille de volatile avait commencé à apparaître à sa fenêtre qu'il avait finalement installé un perchoir. Le pauvre diable, surmené, devait parfois transporter quatre notes de Granger dans la même soirée.

Rogue brisa le sceau et déplia le parchemin avant de reprendre son verre.

_Cher Mr. Rogue,_

_Je ne peux pas le faire. Je sais que je vais vous laisser tomber, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas revenir à Poudlard demain et passer ce premier examen. Je ne ferais que me ridiculiser et vous humilier. Demain, c'est métamorphose. J'avais tout bien en tête, vraiment, mais ce soir, c'est parti. Tout. Je ne peux pas transformer la moindre petite chose. Ça fait des heures que j'essaye et je ne vaux plus rien._

_Tout le monde sait que vous m'avez aidée. Si j'y vais demain, je vous ferai honte. Je détruirai votre réputation et ferai de vous un objet de dérision._

_Si je n'y vais tout simplement pas, tout le monde pensera que je suis une peau de vache ingrate et ça n'aura aucun impact sur vous. Vous voyez ? Je crois que c'est logique._

_Je ne peux pas souligner l'importance à mes yeux du fait que vous vous soyez démené de la sorte, pour une élève dont vous vous souciez comme d'une guigne, en plus. J'espère que ce petit revers ne vous empêchera pas de conseiller d'autres personnes à l'avenir. Vous êtes un merveilleux professeur et un merveilleux être humain._

_Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas y aller demain et leur faire penser que mon absence totale de compétence est d'une façon ou d'une autre liée à vous._

_J'espère vraiment que vous me comprenez._

_Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle pour le temps que vous m'avez consacré et je vous promets que c'est le dernier hibou que je vous envoie._

_Bien à vous,_

_Hermione J. Granger._

Il fixa le parchemin et poussa un lourd soupir. Clairement, cette fille était idiote.

« Tu ferais bien de passer la nuit ici. Elle te fera bosser jusqu'à la mort dans l'état où elle est », dit-il à l'oiseau. Il obtint un trille soulagé en réponse. Il fit tomber ses lourdes bottes de la table avec un bruit sourd et ferma la fenêtre d'un mouvement de baguette. Il jeta ses sortilèges de protection et finit son brandy avant de reposer le verre avec un geste prudent et de partir regagner son lit.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla sous les effets conjugués de son alarme qui hurlait, de son chat qui venait la taquiner et de son hibou qui grattait à la vitre. Elle émergea des couvertures et courut à la fenêtre, tendant un biscuit à Hercule avant de détacher la note fixée à sa patte. Elle se dépêcha de la déplier et lut les mots « _Alors ne le faites pas._ » tracés de l'écriture familière en pattes de mouches qui lui permettait à chaque fois de se sentir mieux. Elle soupira et pressa la note contre son front avant de se tourner vers son chat en souriant.

« Il est vraiment merveilleux, Pat'. »

Elle laissa tomber la missive sur son lit et se précipita vers sa douche afin de se préparer pour son premier examen.

* * *

Hermione franchit les portes de Poudlard pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans, luttant pour contenir sa nausée, cinq petits mots serrés dans la main. Elle pouvait le faire. La logique déclarait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle pût échouer si elle avait si bien réussi le pré-test. Il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait qu'avoir amélioré son niveau depuis, avec son bachotage et ses études intensifs. Et d'ailleurs, ça n'avait d'importance pour personne d'autre qu'elle. C'était ce que Rogue lui avait montré le jour où il lui avait apporté le test et c'était ce qu'il lui avait rappelé ce matin avec sa réponse laconique à sa démonstration mortifiante de trac de la nuit d'avant.

Elle serra encore davantage la note et leva le menton en montant les marches pour voir le professeur McGonagall qui l'attendait avec un sourire.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit violemment la porte des Trois Balais avec un cri auquel répondirent aussitôt ceux de Harry et Ron. Ils poussèrent des hourras bruyants, vinrent jusqu'à elle en tapant des pieds, la firent tourner en rond tout en l'embrassant tour à tour.

« D'après ce sourire, je suppose que tu as réussi l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes ? demanda Harry.

– Allons, Harry, tu sais qu'elle a déchiré. C'est Hermione, quand même !

– Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie de mon point de vue, et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-elle avec un air satisfait.

– Ça alors ! s'exclama Harry après s'être arrêté pour la fixer un bon moment. D'où vient donc cette nouvelle attitude ? J'apprécie, en tout cas.

– Oh, un certain professeur sournois a finalement réussi à la faire entrer dans mon petit égo nécessiteux.

– En parlant de lui, j'aurais cru qu'il serait déjà là, s'étonna Ron. Nous l'avons invité à se joindre notre petite célébration.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton excité en tournant la tête pour regarder dans tous les coins du bar où elle vit un nombre important de gens pour un vendredi après-midi mais aucun grand sorcier vêtu de noir. Il a répondu ?

– Euh... non, répondit Ron.

– Oh. Alors il ne viendra probablement pas, dit-elle. Il n'aime pas beaucoup sortir en public. Il ne m'a pas rencontrée en dehors de mon travail depuis que son sourire lui a valu d'être dans le journal. Je lui enverrai un hibou quand je rentrerai à la maison pour lui faire savoir comment ça s'est passé.

– Tu devrais peut-être écrire cette lettre tout de suite, remarqua Ron. On ne sera plus tellement en état quand on aura fini de fêter ça.

– Ron a commencé à organiser cette soirée il y a des semaines, intervint Harry en riant. Sois prévenue : en plus de nous rendre horriblement saouls, il a prévu de nous traîner tous chez un tatoueur.

– Oh, mon Dieu », dit Hermione.

* * *

Il avait les pieds sur la table, comme d'habitude, mais il avait enlevé ses bottes et le verre de brandy avait été vidé pour la dernière fois des heures plus tôt. Hercule atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais ses hululements ne dérangèrent que les ronflements du sorcier, pas son sommeil. Le petit hibou sautilla autour de la bouteille vide et donna un coup de bec sur le genou de l'homme avant de se mettre hors de portée d'un battement d'ailes.

Le sorcier ouvrit un œil injecté de sang et fusilla l'oiseau d'un regard torve avant de reporter son attention vers la pendule. Il était trois heures et demie du matin.

Le volatile émit un hululement plaintif et tendit la patte.

« N'espère aucune pitié », grommela l'homme d'une voix indistincte.

Rogue se redressa et tourna la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre pour tâcher de faire disparaître son torticolis. Il se pencha, détacha la note et indiqua d'un geste le perchoir. Il leva sa baguette, remplit son verre d'eau et but une grande gorgée avant de briser le sceau de la note.

_Mon cher Severus,_

_Oui, je vais t'appeler Severus. J'appelle tous mes amis par leur prénom et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à m'adresser à toi d'une manière qui ne soit pas sincère. Je ne suis pas toujours sincère avec moi-même mais je suis d'une sincérité sans faille avec ceux à qui je tiens. Tu es mon ami._

_O.K. On continue._

_J'ai un nouveau tatouage ! Il est merveilleux et représente mon nouveau moi. J'ai trop hâte que tu le le voies ! Non, attends. Tu ne peux pas le voir. Oui, bon, en tout cas, c'est très « moi ». Ou le nouveau moi, du moins._

_Comme tu l'as sûrement déjà deviné, j'ai fini. Je sais que je m'en suis bien sortie, grâce à toi. Et tu aurais su que je m'en étais bien sortie si tu t'étais donné la peine de te montrer à notre fête, aussi joyeuse que petite. Il n'y avait que Ron et Harry au début, et puis George est venu, puis Neville._

_Tu te souviens de Neville ? Il a tué ce putain de serpent, tu sais. Putain de serpent. Tu sais que j'étais là ? On était planqués. Je sais que tu as vu Harry, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches que j'étais là, moi aussi. Tu faisais encore partie des méchants, à ce moment-là, mais ça m'a rendue tellement malade de te voir obligé de subir une telle horreur. Je croyais que tu étais mort. Je le jure, on a tous cru qu'on t'avait vu mourir. Bon sang, quelle mort de merde. Une serpette ! Serpette ? Je veux dire serpent. N'importe. Mais les potions, c'étaient les potions que tu as prises. Tu es si intelligent. Tu es merveilleux. Est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit ? Je sais que je te le dis tout le temps, mais je le pense. Ces dernières semaines ont vraiment été importantes pour moi. Personne, en dehors de Harry et Ron, et tous les Weasley si on y pense, ne m'accorde plus d'importance qu'à ses premières chaussettes, sauf toi. J'espère bien que tu comprends que je te trouve merveilleux. Je crois aussi que je vais être malade. Attends-moi là._

_Oky-docky. Je suis de retour et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je devrais sans doute prendre une potion de Dégrisement, mais je crois que les miennes sont passées de date. Je ne peux pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où je suis sortie boire. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Oh, je ne sais plus ce que je raconte. Je t'écrirai à nouveau quand je n'aurai plus un tournis aussi rapide pour te donner tous les détails croustillants._

_Oh ! Encore une chose ! Minerva m'a proposé de participer à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Je crois que je vais y aller. Et toi ? Tu fais partie des rares personnes que j'apprécie vraiment ces jours-ci et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là._

_OK. Il faut ____encore _que j'aille vomir, alors, je vais juste signer.

_T'aime,_

_Hermione._

Rogue lut la lettre de bout en bout quatre fois avant de finir par la poser sur la table. Clairement, cette fille était toujours une idiote.

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et Poudlard ressemblait à un joyau de fête avec toutes ses bannières colorées agitées par la brise, se dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Harry et elle marchaient le long d'une mer de rouquins car le clan Weasley était venu en masse pour voir son plus jeune membre recevoir le précieux parchemin.

Ils la félicitèrent tous et Harry la serra une deuxième fois dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne les quittât pour rejoindre sa place derrière la classe des nouveaux diplômés. Elle fit un signe de la main et envoya un baiser dans la direction de Ginny quand leurs regards se croisèrent, mais elle ne vit pas la personne qu'elle désirait voir le plus.

Mr. Rogue avait envoyé ses meilleurs vœux pour l'avenir d'Hermione, avec un remède anti-cuite, après la fin des examens une semaine plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Elle avait continué à lui envoyer une note ici et là (ça lui faisait drôle d'avoir d'un coup perdu toute raison de correspondre avec lui), et n'avait jamais reçu la moindre réponse.

Elle savait que Harry, Ron et tous les Weasley étaient très fiers d'elle mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient venus d'abord pour Ginny. Cela paraissait tellement idiot quand elle prenait le temps d'y penser mais la réalité était que ses parents lui manquaient désespérément et qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir personne qui fût là juste pour elle.

La cérémonie commença enfin et Hermione écouta avec attention Minerva parler des changements que l'année avait apportés et du brillant avenir étincelant qui attendait la plus récente promotion. Le ministre fut le second à discourir, suivi par Pascal Richter, membre du conseil d'administration, qui ronronna jusqu'à plonger l'assistance dans la torpeur. Quand les diplômés furent finalement appelés un par un, Hermione avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. On n'en était qu'à la moitié des H lorsque sa tête se redressa brusquement en entendant le bruit des murmures et des chuchotements. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais Dieu merci, personne ne semblait se soucier du fait qu'elle se fût endormie. Elle redoubla d'efforts pour suivre ce qui se passait, acclamant bruyamment Luna, mais perdit à nouveau le fil quelque part pendant les M.

Elle se réveilla lorsqu'une profonde voix masculine murmura dans son oreille :

« Quelles mauvaises manières, Granger. Jetez au moins un sortilège de mutisme si vous devez ronfler. »

Elle tourna la tête si vite qu'elle lui écrasa le nez de sa pommette.

« Vous êtes venu !, murmura-t-elle sur un ton excité quand elle le vit assis juste derrière elle, en train de se frotter le nez en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! J'ai regardé partout en arrivant !

– Il est assez évident que je suis venu. J'essayais d'être discret, ce dont vous êtes manifestement incapable. Maintenant, retournez-vous et arrêtez de faire une scène, pauvre petite idiote. »

Elle lui tira la langue puis se tourna, affichant un grand sourire idiot. Elle regarda l'élève assis à côté d'elle, un Poufsouffle dont elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment et qui l'observait avec inquiétude, et lui dit fièrement :

« C'est mon précepteur ! »

Elle entendit un long soupir agacé derrière elle et gloussa. Elle frappa fort et longtemps dans ses mains lorsque le nom de Ginny fut appelé et après encore quelques élèves, ce fut fini pour toute la classe de cette année-là.

McGonagall leva une main et demanda le silence à la foule en liesse.

« C'est un honneur pour moi, et bien plus, un honneur pour nous tous, d'inclure à la classe de cette année une élève de Gryffondor qui a terminé ses études après un long délai dû au conflit que nous avons connu. Je suis très fière de vous annoncer qu'elle a reçu un Optimal dans les onze ASPIC qu'elle a passés. C'est un succès extraordinaire qui restera une référence pour tous nos élèves dans les années à venir. Je suis très fière de vous présenter Hermione Jean Granger. »

L'expression d'Hermione se figea dans un sourire nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprit ce que la directrice disait. Onze ASPIC avec Optimal. Elle prit une inspiration, se leva et sourit à l'homme qui était derrière elle avec l'air aussi dyspeptique qu'à l'ordinaire. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction puis jeta un coup d'œil aux gens qui attendaient sur la scène. Hermione se retourna et marcha jusqu'au podium sous les cris de joie des Weasley et les applaudissements de la foule.

Elle serra la main de McGonagall avant de se jeter à son cou. Hagrid la souleva en la prenant dans les bras et elle faillit écraser Flitwick quand elle retomba sur ses pieds. Elle embrassa chacun de ses anciens professeurs, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux tout du long. Puis elle se tourna, levant le poing en serrant son diplôme et les élèves se joignirent à elle, en envoyant en l'air leurs chapeaux pointus et en criant.

Elle sauta à bas du podium et courut vers son siège qu'elle contourna pour se jeter sur Rogue. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent quand elle se rapprocha et elle rit de voir combien il avait l'air terrifié lorsqu'elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort. Elle sentit qu'il lui tapotait maladroitement les épaules et serra davantage. Elle le libéra enfin et regagna sa place pour le dernier discours avant la fin de la cérémonie.

Alors que les élèves se précipitaient en tous sens à la recherche de leur famille, Hermione se retourna et sourit à son mentor et ami.

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous venez au Terrier pour la fête. Il n'y aura pas grand monde, que des amis et de la famille.

– Je ne pense pas, répondit en secouant la tête avec une expression peinée. Félicitations, Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui serrer la main. Onze ASPIC avec Optimal, c'est une réussite extraordinaire. N'oubliez jamais ce que vous avez fait. Ce fut un plaisir rare de vous voir prendre le contrôle de votre vie. Profitez-en désormais, conclut-il en lui pressant la main avant de reculer.

– Merci, Mr. Rogue, dit-elle (il était beaucoup plus facile de le tutoyer et de l'appeler Severus sur parchemin quand elle était plus que pompette). Merci pour tout.

– Ce n'était vraiment rien Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Ne perdez pas de vue le fait que vous avez fait cela par vous-même pour l'essentiel. Je n'ai fait que faciliter le processus. »

Il inclina la tête et se détourna, disparaissant rapidement au milieu des gens. Elle soupira et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour retrouver le groupe de rouquins dans la foule.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec une migraine lancinante qui se révéla être en fait des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle passa les bras dans les manches de sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée en criant :

« Qui c'est ?

– Ginny !

– Je te dirais volontiers que c'est chouette de te voir, déclara Hermione après avoir enlevé ses sorts de protection et ouvert la porte, mais je t'ai vue il y a cinq heures, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa pendule. Qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillée si tôt ?

– C'est maman. Elle voulait que je sois avec toi quand tu verrais ça. Elle s'est dit que Ron et Harry allaient juste péter les plombs et que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Je vais faire du thé. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir », finit-elle en sortant l'édition matinale de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et en la lui tendant.

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny, la suivit dans la petite cuisine et s'assit à la petite table. Elle déplia le journal et lut le grand titre.

_**Scandale à l'école !**_

_Poudlard permet à la jeune maîtresse de Rogue de voler la vedette. _

_Le tollé général déclenche une enquête_.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » s'exclama Hermione.

Elle regarda le reste de la page et les photos qui illustraient l'article. Ses sourcils se levèrent brusquement en voyant Rogue se pencher près d'elle et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Sur la photo, elle tournait lentement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'on eût l'impression qu'ils s'embrassaient. L'image s'arrêtait pile à cet endroit avant de se répéter.

« Ils ont ralenti cette séquence ! J'étais en train de ronfler et il m'a dit de me réveiller ! On ne s'est pas embrassé !

– Nous le savons, répondit Ginny. Bill a vu ce qui s'est passé et il a bien rigolé en voyant Rogue se faire écrabouiller le nez. »

Hermione baissa à nouveau ses yeux pleins de larmes. Une autre photo la montrait en train de se jeter sur lui (on ne pouvait pas voir la tête qu'il faisait sous cet angle de vue) et sur la dernière, elle était seule, debout sur le podium, tenant son diplôme au-dessus de la tête.

« Oh, mon Dieu. Je vais être malade, dit-elle. Sur quoi veulent-ils enquêter ? Je ne comprends pas.

– L'article raconte qu'on vous soupçonne, Rogue et toi, d'avoir trouvé un moyen de tricher aux examens, expliqua Ginny en posant la théière sur la table avant de fouiller dans les placards à la recherche de tasses. Ils disent qu'il n'est pas possible que tu aies pu obtenir de telles notes toute seule après avoir quitté l'école depuis si longtemps et complètement manqué ta septième année. Papa a contacté Kingsley par Cheminette ce matin et il dit que ce sont des conneries. Personne n'a ordonné d'enquête mais malheureusement, ils vont probablement le faire maintenant. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Si le ministre ne demande pas d'enquête, alors, ça donnera l'impression qu'il veut étouffer l'affaire, surtout qu'il a déjà des ennuis avec la presse à cause du pardon accordé à Rogue. »

Hermione relut les titres puis se surprit à regarder encore la photo où il se penchait pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Elle avait été prise juste au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Rogue et on ne pouvait voir aucun de leurs deux visages. Elle avait un caractère fascinant. Même quand on connaissait la vérité, cette photo était un affriolant chef-d'œuvre de manipulation.

« Bon sang, Gin, même à moi, ça me ferait croire que je l'ai embrassé. Il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole. Il doit se sentir tellement humilié. Je suis tellement bête. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de venir.

– Eh bien, ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver comment s'en sortir. »

* * *

Et voilà... Comment les choses vont-elles tourner ? Jusqu'où l'enquête va-t-elle aller ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Hermione va-t-elle perdre le bénéfice de ses ASPIC ? C'est ce que nous saurons au prochain épisode !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lettre écrite sous l'influence de l'alcool (un bon rappel : ne jamais écrire à quelqu'un d'important pour soi quand on a bu).

J'espère également que vous appréciez la façon dont les relations personnelles de nos protagonistes progressent à tout petits pas et presque inconsciemment.

Comme d'habitude, toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	5. Chapitre 5

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

Encore une fois, merci à tous les lecteurs et commentateurs !

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 5  
**

Deux semaines plus tard, un message du secrétariat du ministre arriva chez Hermione pour la convoquer à une audience. Elle soupira, mit de côté les candidatures qu'elle avait préparées, ferma son bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Elle fit le trajet jusqu'à la pièce du quatrième niveau et frappa à la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée. Les battants s'ouvrirent et elle fut aussitôt aveuglé par l'éclair d'un flash.

« Je vous ai déjà averti, Mr. Bozo. Si vous ne cessez pas, je vous ferai sortir de la pièce », grommela le ministre tandis qu'Hermione clignait des yeux pour chasser les points lumineux qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

Autour d'une large table se trouvaient Kingsley Shacklebot, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Septima Vector, trois autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, deux qu'elle se rappela avoir vus surveiller les examens, Pascal Richter, du conseil d'administration, et, au bout de la table, Rogue, Rita Skeeter et un photographe au mauvais sourire.

Un des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas se leva.

« Merci d'être venue, Miss Granger. Je suis Flechter Miles, et à mes côtés, vous voyez Phyllis Pringle et Alden Goblande, dit-il en présentant ses collègues qui firent un léger hochement de tête l'un après l'autre. Le ministre a saisi le Magenmagot pour qu'il se prononce sur cette plainte et nous sommes donc ici pour voir s'il y a eu des actes répréhensibles. Notre mission est soit de classer l'affaire, soit, le cas échéant, d'engager la procédure. Prenez place, je vous prie. »

Hermione s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui montrait, entre McGonagall et le ministre, puis jeta un œil nerveux tout autour de la pièce. La directrice et ses anciens professeurs lui firent des signes de tête rassurants. Kingsley avait l'air d'avoir avalé un crapaud. Skeeter semblait sur le point d'assister à une exécution en ayant oublié son popcorn. Les membres du Magenmagot affichaient l'expression indéchiffrable qui convenait en la circonstance. Quant à Rogue... il restait complètement impassible, le regard fixé sur ses mains posées sur la table devant lui. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Hermione une seule fois.

« Miss Granger, commença Mr. Miles. Mr. Rogue a refusé de répondre à toutes nos questions, et nous n'avons pas l'autorité suffisante pour l'y contraindre à cet instant. Nous avons entendu l'opinion de vos professeurs sur vos capacités. Nous avons aussi parlé avec les surveillants et nous avons établi de façon satisfaisante qu'on n'avait rien pu observer de répréhensible, qu'il n'y avait eu aucun changement dans les protocoles utilisés d'ordinaire pour les examens et qu'à aucun moment les copies n'avaient quitté leurs mains du moment où elles leur avaient été remises par les élèves jusqu'à celui où elles avaient été corrigées. La seule question qui se pose encore, c'est la possibilité de moyens magiques pour améliorer vos notes ou peut-être même l'utilisation éventuelle de Polynectar qui aurait permis à Severus Rogue de passer en réalité les examens à votre place.

– C'est grotesque ! s'exclama Hermione dont la tête s'était brusquement redressée et dont la mâchoire en tombait. Pourquoi diable aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Comment pouvez-vous même avoir eu cette idée ? C'est le truc le plus débile que j'aie jamais entendu !

– Néanmoins, Miss Granger, il a été porté à notre attention que la seule différence dans votre comportement remarquée par vos anciens professeurs était un calme presque surnaturel dont nous avons été informés qu'il ne faisait aucunement partie de votre caractère dans des conditions normales d'examen. Pourriez-vous nous fournir une explication ?

– Je... je... commença-t-elle en regardant dans salle pour voir ses professeurs baisser les yeux de honte. Je suis plus âgée, à présent, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Rogue (qui ne semblait ne tenir aucun compte de sa présence) avant de redresser les épaules. Avant, j'avais toujours peur que les gens ne me trouvent pas à la hauteur si je ne leur prouvais pas ma valeur. Je ne suis plus vraiment comme ça. Enfin, la plupart du temps. J'étais complètement terrifiée à l'idée de passer la première épreuve. Mais Mr. Rogue m'a aidée à me calmer ce matin-là, et après, c'était facile.

– Si je puis me permettre ? intervint Rita Skeeter. Après tout, je représente l'intérêt public et c'est une audience informelle... se justifia-t-elle avant de se taire pour attendre que Mr. Miles discutât avec ses deux collègues et lui fît part de son approbation par un hochement de tête. À quelle heure avez-vous quitté votre domicile londonien afin d'arriver à l'école à temps le premier jour ?

– J'ai quitté la maison à sept heures du matin et j'ai transplané depuis une ruelle près de la rue principale.

– Il est donc plausible de supposer que, si Mr. Rogue vous a rassurée, c'est qu'il avait passé la nuit chez vous ? À vous instruire, peut-être ?

– Non ! cracha Hermione qui se reprit quand McGonagall lui donna un petit coup dans la jambe avec la pointe de sa chaussure. Je lui avais envoyé un hibou le soir précédent dans lequel je lui faisais part de combien je doutais de réussir et il m'a répondu au matin. J'ai reçu son hibou vers cinq heures et demie du matin.

– N'est-ce pas vraiment tôt ?

– Non, c'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève d'ordinaire.

– Mr. Rogue est donc au courant de votre heure ordinaire de lever ? demanda Skeeter avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

– Pendant mes révisions, répondit Hermione en plissant des yeux noirs vers cette femme atroce, je lui envoyais souvent un hibou le matin avant de partir pour le travail et un autre le soir en rentrant à la maison. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas eu de difficultés pour deviner l'information nécessaire à partir de mon comportement habituel. Vous essayez d'insinuer des choses sur ma relation avec Mr. Rogue qui vous permettraient de vendre votre journal mais qui n'existent tout simplement pas. Je vous assure qu'il n'a rien été d'autre qu'un mentor pour moi et que pour lui, je n'ai rien été d'autre qu'une agaçante et occasionnellement amusante taupine. »

Les professeurs rirent discrètement autour de la table en se faisant de petits signes de tête et les oreilles d'Hermione s'enflammèrent.

« Et pourtant, continua Skeeter, s'il n'y avait rien de plus dans cette relation, pourquoi auriez-vous un tatouage de quelques mots écrits de la main de Mr. Rogue ? N'est-ce pas un peu extrême pour quelqu'un qui prétend n'être qu'une élève ? Vous ne pouvez pas nier, même si l'emplacement est, dirons-nous, trop délicat pour que vous nous le montriez. J'ai le témoignage écrit et signé du tatoueur chez qui vous êtes allée avec vos amis. Non seulement il se souvient de votre conversation, mais c'est un ancien élève lui-même, et il a reconnu l'écriture qu'on lui demandait de reproduire. »

Hermione blêmit et les têtes de toutes les personne présentes pivotèrent dans sa direction. Elle jeta un œil vers Rogue et vit une expression de choc absolu sur son visage. Serrant les poings de colère frustrée, elle sentit des larmes d'humiliation lui monter aux yeux.

« Sale garce ! siffla-t-elle. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est un geste qui ne concerne que moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'expliquer à qui que ce soit. Je ne répondrai plus aux questions de cette femme répugnante, déclara Hermione aux membres du Magenmagot.

– Miss Granger, dit Madame Pringle après s'être éclairci la gorge, pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment il est possible qu'une élève qui a manqué sa dernière année d'école et n'est pas revenue étudier avec les autres dans le même cas, une élève qui, en fait, n'a même pas commencé à réviser pour ses examens jusqu'au début du mois de février de cette année, comment il est possible que cette élève reçoive un Optimal à onze de ses ASPIC ? Vous pouvez certainement voir que c'est de nature à faire naître un doute, pour le moins ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une autre voix intervint.

« Je peux répondre à cette question, dit Rogue. On vous a montré le dossier scolaire de Miss Granger. Vous avez vu le pré-test qu'elle a passé sans aucune préparation et qui lui aurait valu trois Optimaux, sept Efforts Exceptionnels, un Acceptable et un Troll dans une matière qu'elle a abandonnée en troisième année, après dix-huit mois loin de tout environnement académique. On vous a raconté comment elle a résolu, lors de sa première année, une énigme de logique destinée à empêcher des sorciers adultes d'accéder à une certaine partie du château. On vous a raconté comment elle a préparé avec succès, lors de sa deuxième année, une potion du programme de septième année. On vous a raconté comment, lors de sa troisième année, elle a reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour pouvoir continuer à suivre toutes les matières possibles. Vous avez entendu qu'on a toujours parlé d'elle comme de la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération pendant toute sa scolarité et vous savez pertinemment que c'est en partie grâce à l'intelligence, la loyauté et la détermination de Miss Granger que Potter a pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il saute aux yeux de tous ceux qui lui ont fait cours que Miss Granger est un génie. Si vous mélangez son intellect et sa volonté et que vous ajoutez son esprit de compétition, vous obtenez sans problème une élève en mesure de maîtriser le programme demandé en moins de six mois.

« Cette discussion est fondée sur des arguments fallacieux, continua-t-il. Chaque année, des élèves qui ont été scolarisés dans leur famille et n'ont jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard sont autorisés à passer leurs examens et personne ne s'interroge sur leurs notes. Je vous assure que l'aide que j'ai apportée à Miss Granger a été minime. J'ai facilité son insertion dans la session de cette année et je lui ai indiqué la bonne direction quand elle ne pouvait trouver l'information dont elle avait besoin. À aucun moment je n'ai appris à Miss Granger quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Je n'ai fait que confirmer ou infirmer ses propres recherches. Je n'ai été qu'un conseiller d'études et sous-entendre davantage que cela, même à la lumière de sa conception étrange du souvenir permanent, c'est vous faire honte à vous-mêmes et rabaisser les capacités d'une jeune fille qui est sans doute l'élève la plus douée que nous ayons vue en plusieurs générations. »

Rogue n'avait jamais levé les yeux de la table pendant son discours. Il ne vit donc pas que les larmes inondaient le visage d'Hermione, que la main de McGonagall était venue serrer celle de la jeune sorcière et qu'elle avait souri pour apporter son soutien à l'évaluation qu'il avait donnée des capacités de leur élève, ni que Vector et Flitwick avaient eux vigoureusement hoché la tête. Quand il eut fini de parler, il croisa simplement ses mains et conclut lui aussi d'un hochement de tête.

La pièce resta silencieuse un moment, puis le troisième membre du Magenmagot prit la parole.

« Il me semble que le moyen le plus simple pour régler cette affaire est d'organiser une nouvelle session d'examens pour Miss Granger, avec des conditions de contrôle renforcées. Si elle obtient encore les notes qu'elle a déjà obtenues, alors, elle aura fait ses preuves sans laisser planer l'ombre d'un doute. Je propose que nous lui fassions passer les épreuves la semaine prochaine, après avoir d'abord vérifié l'absence de toute magie noire, nous être assurés que du Polynectar n'est pas utilisé et qu'elle n'a eu aucun contact avec qui que ce soit entre maintenant et le moment de l'examen. Je crois que nous devrions enfermer Miss Granger avec ses manuels jusqu'au moment opportun. »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour quand il lui parut enfin clairement que tout ceci ne la concernait pas, elle, mais Rogue. Elle se leva.

« Non, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mr. Rogue a eu tort de dire qu'à aucun moment il ne m'avait appris quelque chose que j'ignorais. Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a appris et que personne d'autre n'aurait pu m'apprendre ? Je n'ai pas à faire mes preuves auprès de qui que ce soit d'autre que moi-même. Je n'ai pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas faire. Il m'a appris que rien d'autre ne compte, du moment que je sens que je fais ce qui est bien. Je ne repasserai pas ces épreuves pour vous faire plaisir. Je sais que je les ai passées. Je sais que j'ai mérité mes notes. Mes professeurs le savent. Mes amis le savent. Je n'ai pas à vous le prouver. Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne. »

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Et une dernière chose : si j'avais couché avec Severus Rogue pendant tout le temps où j'ai révisé pour cet examen, ça n'aurait rien changé à mes notes et ça n'aurait été l'affaire de personne d'autre que nous. Je me fous royalement de ce que vous pouvez penser. Vous me rendez malade. J'en ai fini avec tout ça. »

Elle hocha brièvement la tête en direction du ministre et de ses anciens professeurs, s'inclina vers Rogue qui la regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'une émotion non identifiable, avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de sortir de la pièce.

Quand elle regagna son bureau, elle souleva son paquet de candidatures, chacune des vingt-sept soigneusement complétée par une copie de ses résultats aux ASPIC, et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Severus Rogue était sans connaissance à la table de sa cuisine. Il avait un bras autour d'une bouteille vide de brandy et l'autre pendait dans le vide sur le côté. Près de sa tête, un morceau de papier journal froissé palpitait en suivant le rythme de ses respirations inflammables. La feuille montrait la photographie d'un homme aux cheveux noirs se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille d'une femme qui se retournait lentement vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient pas distincts mais l'image faisait passer une sensualité tout à fait envoûtante. Même pour ceux qui savaient que cela n'était jamais arrivé.

* * *

Rogue entra dans le Bureau des Demandes de Brevet pour les Potions et s'arrêta aussitôt pour parcourir la pièce du regard. Cela faisait presque trois mois depuis sa dernière visite. Il avait décidé de venir ce jour-là sur l'impulsion du moment, sachant qu'il ne viendrait jamais plus s'il continuer à laisser l'idée de franchir ce seuil devenir encore plus pénible.

Il laissa la porte se fermer toute seule derrière lui avec un clic qui résonna bien trop fort dans la pièce vide.

Tout avait l'air de faire partie d'une ode au désordre. La plupart des plantes qui remplissaient la pièce auparavant avaient succombé faute de soins. Les murs, les tapis et les bureaux présentaient tous un état de Sortilège en Délabrement : leurs couleurs et textures d'origine commençaient à apparaître derrière les améliorations que leur avait apportées Miss Granger. Tout cela faisait naître chez l'observateur un sentiment d'abandon que Rogue tenta d'étouffer.

Sur le comptoir, il y avait deux blocs-notes et un petit panneau dont les instructions lui demandaient de choisir le bon formulaire, de le remplir et de le laisser sur le meuble en partant. Il se dit que le ministère avait finalement compris que n'importe qui pouvait faire ce travail en un quart d'heure à la fin de la journée et qu'on ne s'était pas soucié de trouver un remplaçant à Miss Granger.

Il prit le formulaire adéquat et s'interrogea pour savoir s'il irait jusqu'à la cafétéria pour le remplir. Cette pièce était trop déprimante. Pour finir, il décida qu'elle valait pourtant bien n'importe quel autre endroit. Au moins, il n'y avait personne pour le fixer longuement du regard, comme c'était généralement le cas lorsqu'il sortait dans des lieux publics.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il remplissait son papier (il expliquait les utilisations de sa potion régénératrice pour le larynx) lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il leva les yeux vers cette distraction et se figea avant de bondir sur ses pieds.

« Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle s'arrêta net, et son regard quitta le livre qu'elle était en train de lire lorsqu'elle était entrée.

« Mr. Rogue ! Vous êtes venu déposer une nouvelle potion ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis que le petit sourire qu'elle avait eu en le voyant disparaissait bien vite.

– Selon toute apparence. Je vous ai posé une question, Miss Granger. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos. Il fut frappé en constatant qu'elle avait l'air aussi fanée que la pièce. Son estomac se serra de colère quand il la vit faire son chemin jusque derrière le comptoir, poser son livre et lever le menton, sur la défensive face à lui, avant de rencontrer son regard.

« Je crois que nous avons déjà établi en plusieurs occasions que je travaille ici et je n'aime pas avoir à me répéter.

– Pourquoi ? insista-il avec rudesse en se rapprochant du comptoir. Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas me comprendre. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? »

Il observa une vive lueur de fureur éclairer ses yeux avant que cette expression s'effaçât elle aussi. Elle se baissa et ouvrit un tiroir qu'il ne pouvait voir, puis plaça sur le comptoir devant lui un épais rouleau de parchemin, attaché avec un ruban.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

– D'après mes derniers calculs, ce sont les cinquante-deux explications qui détaillent en mots choisis les raisons pour lesquelles je suis considérée comme pas assez qualifiée, pas assez conforme au profil recherché, pas assez recommandable ou d'autres motifs qui me rendent inapte à être embauchée. Je les ai reçues avant d'arrêter d'envoyer des candidatures. Il y a encore quatorze réponses que j'attends. Vous pouvez les lire si vous voulez, lui dit-elle en tapa du doigt sur le paquet. Certaines d'entre elles sont plutôt amusantes.

– Non, merci, je me passerai de cet honneur. J'ai une pile semblable chez moi, répondit-il avant de grimacer et de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour se calmer et éviter une réaction qui l'aurait fait passer pour un imbécile. Alors, fit-il après une profonde inspiration suivie d'une lente expiration, ils vous ont laissée vous dessécher ici, après tout ? Et Minerva ?

– Le conseil d'administration a posé son veto à l'apprentissage qu'elle m'avait proposé, en arguant de ma moralité douteuse. Les nouvelles règles mises en place par le ministère après le mandat de Dumbledore et le vôtre lient à peu près complètement les mains de la directrice. Les relations qu'elle a tenté de faire jouer pour m'aider font partie des lettres dont j'attends encore la réponse. Je soupçonne qu'ils ne veulent pas insulter Minerva en refusant tout de go de m'embaucher.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss Granger, dit-il en donnant lui aussi un petit coup avec le doigt sur la pile, tout en ayant l'impression que son estomac était rempli de plomb.

– Ne le soyez pas. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne regrette rien. Ceci n'est pas la fin pour moi, expliqua-t-elle en désignant de la main la pièce. J'attends le bon moment, c'est tout. Le taux de change entre les mondes magique et moldu est en ma faveur. Mon plan est d'économiser sur mon salaire le plus possible dans l'année qui vient puis de quitter cet endroit et de repartir de zéro dans le monde moldu. Je veux déménager en Australie. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a là-bas un cabinet de dentistes avec deux personnes charmantes qui sont peut-être à la recherche d'une secrétaire. Il se trouve que je sais qu'elles adorent les histoires de pauvres malchanceux.

– Vous allez partir ? demanda-t-il. Et Potter, et Weasley ? Vous les laisserez derrière vous, eux aussi ?

– Ron et Harry seront toujours mes amis. Ils soutiennent ma décision. Je continuerai à leur écrire et à leur rendre visite de temps en temps, ça ne changera rien entre nous.

– Vous démissionnez, dit-il avec brusquerie. Pourquoi faire une telle chose ?

– Je vais vous montrer », répondit-elle en riant.

Il fut choqué lorsqu'elle se mit à défaire les boutons de sa robe en passant de son côté du comptoir. Il recula rapidement de plusieurs pas avant de se rapprocher un peu quand elle souleva le vêtement pour révéler un tee-shirt et un jean moldus. Elle souleva le tee-shirt de quelques centimètres et passa un pouce dans sa ceinture pour baisser un petit peu le pantalon.

Là, sur son ventre à la peau blanche et lisse, étaient écrits les mots « _Alors ne le faites pas_ », à l'encre noire, de la main de Rogue.

Il sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.

« Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? Parce que je le peux. Il ne reste rien pour moi ici, sinon une vie entière à essayer de faire mes preuves auprès de gens qui ne veulent pas me laisser la moindre chance. Je n'ai pas à subir ça. C'est ce que vous m'avez montré. »

Il leva la main pour suivre le tracé des lettres du doigt mais la ramena brusquement vers lui quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il leva les yeux vers la sorcière lorsque les mots qu'elle avait prononcés parvinrent à s'imposer à son esprit au-delà du fait qu'elle était désormais marquée à vie par son écriture. Il sourit. Il vit qu'elle écarquillait les yeux et cela le fit sourire davantage. Il recula et fit un geste pour lui signifier de se rhabiller.

« Vous êtes une jeune femme remarquable, Miss Granger. J'applaudis des deux mains votre façon de raisonner.

– Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir, répondit-elle en reboutonnant sa robe et en retournant derrière le comptoir. J'avais l'intention de discuter avec vous, au fait. J'ai lu les informations concernant vos potions brevetées. Je sais, s'excusa-t-elle avec un mouvement vague de la main quand elle le vit se renfrogner, je suis une fouineuse. Mais vous avez sûrement une idée précise du point auquel on s'ennuie, ici. En tout cas, êtes-vous conscient que vos brevets doivent bientôt être renouvelés ? Certains de ceux que vous avez déposés en premier ont déjà dépassé la date sans que vous vous en occupiez et sont définitivement tombés dans le domaine public. Mais vous en avez huit qui arrivent à échéance rien que cette année. Si jamais vous remplissiez les bons formulaires, déclara-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir avec une expression presque malveillante, non seulement vous continueriez à détenir ces brevets pour les vingt prochaines années mais vous seriez en mesure de renégocier les termes de vos droits. Par exemple, si vous voulez les faire passer de la catégorie « utilisation gratuite, domaine public » à la catégorie « propriété privée », c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire. Si, à une date ultérieure, vous vouliez de nouveau les passer dans le domaine public, vous pourriez le faire n'importe quand. C'est intéressant, non ? Non seulement les gens seraient forcés de voir combien leurs vies se sont améliorées grâce à vous ces vingt dernières années, mais en plus, vous deviendriez un homme incroyablement riche, presque du jour au lendemain.

– Vous êtes quelqu'un de très vindicatif, Granger, remarqua-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire aussi malveillant que celui qu'elle arborait.

– Vous venez juste de piger ça ? Vous êtes en train de regarder la fille qui a foutu le feu à vos robes en première année parce qu'elle croyait que vous jetiez un maléfice au balai d'un de ses amis.

– C'était vous ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

– Non, répondit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée.

– Miss Granger, si j'avais voulu de l'argent, je ne les aurais pas classées dans le domaine public il y a vingt ans. Mon intention était que ces potions aident à soulager certains des dommages que j'ai infligés par les choix que j'ai faits au cours de ma vie.

– Oui et regardez tout le bien que ça vous a valu. Je ne vais pas essayer de vous convaincre de faire des choses contre votre nature. Ce dont je parle, c'est simplement de tirer un peu sur la corde pour leur faire comprendre le pouvoir que vous avez sur eux et la façon dont vous en avez vous-même limité l'exercice.

– Je ne changerai pas le statut des potions qui sont une question de vie ou de mort.

– Je n'aurais pas pensé à vous le suggérer.

– J'aurais besoin d'aide pour remplir tous les formulaires nécessaires et pour m'occuper des termes des contrats à suivre. Je n'ai aucune patience pour ce genre de choses.

– Les formulaires, c'est fait, et les contrats aussi, déclara-t-elle en sortant de sous le comptoir et en posant devant lui une épaisse enveloppe qui lui était adressée. Il ne manque plus que votre signature.

– J'aurais besoin d'organiser mon propre atelier de production s'il faut que je prenne en charge la préparation des potions pour un large public.

– Si vous avez besoin d'aide, j'ai du temps libre.

– Pas assez, répondit-il en la regardant tandis que son estomac se serrait à l'idée des prochains mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. J'aurais besoin d'engager un apprenti. Au moins pour toute l'année à venir.

– Je connais un génie que cela pourrait vous intéresser de considérer, dit-elle, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

– Vraiment. Dans quel délai ce génie peut-il commencer ?

– Maintenant ? couina-t-elle.

– Sottises, nous devons d'abord remplir une demande d'apprentissage et vous devez faire des recherches pour établir le contrat. Vous pourriez aussi bien laisser le ministère vous payer pendant que vous faites cela et que moi, je termine de remplir cette demande de brevet.

– Très bien ! Je m'y mets tout de suite, dit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte avant de retourner, la main sur la poignée. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit combien vous êtes merveilleux ?

– _Ad nauseam_ », répondit-il.

* * *

À neuf heures pile le lendemain matin, Rogue ouvrit sa porte et fut accueilli par un ficus violoneux agonisant, un lierre à feuilles panachées moribond et la plus affreuse pendule à coucou du monde.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, dit-il à la plante qui lui faisait face.

– Vous m'avez offert un boulot, répondit le végétal. Ça fait partie du lot. Vous m'avez sauvée, maintenant, je dois les sauver, eux.

– Ne me faites pas regretter cet arrangement, Granger.

– Vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous le promets. »

Il ouvrit plus largement la porte et elle passa devant lui d'un pas dansant. De dos, elle ressemblait à un sac-à-dos ambulant avec des cheveux frisés et une longue jupe imprimé indien.

« Qu'avez-vous apporté d'autre ?

– De la paperasse, surtout. Je me suis dit que la priorité absolue était de travailler sur le contrat et ensuite de déterminer quels brevets vous allez d'abord récupérer. Je dirais votre version améliorée du _Veritaserum_. Le brevet expire dans deux semaines et en reprendre le contrôle ne fera de tort à personne sauf aux Aurors, qui ne perdront pas de temps pour accepter de payer. L'ancienne formule comporte des défauts irrémédiables. J'ai regardé ça la nuit dernière.

– Évidement, vous avez regardé ça. Je me demande ce qu'on dirait dans le journal si on savait quelle mauvaise influence vous avez sur moi. »

Elle gloussa et il ferma la porte.

* * *

Et voilà ! Les choses avancent rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? On comprend mieux pourquoi Minerva n'est pas d'une grande aide, pourquoi le journal a voulu noircir le caractère d'Hermione (Rita est un adversaire de taille) et quelle est l'évolution réelle des sentiments de Rogue (et ce, alors qu'aucun mot ne décrit vraiment lesdits sentiments : c'est là qu'on voit que c'est bien écrit ; mais il y a loin de la coupe aux lèvres, je vous préviens tout de suite).

Hermione a un grand moment de gloire, et un très chouette tatouage. Et Aurette n'oublie pas à quel point cette jeune sorcière peut se montrer revancharde quand on l'énerve. Certains risquent de regretter de l'avoir pour ennemie...

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Un éloge ? Une question ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !


	6. Chapitre 6

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

Encore une fois, merci à tous les lecteurs et commentateurs !

Attention, le langage utilisé dans ce chapitre n'est pas toujours châtié...

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 6  
**

La pendule à coucou commença à piailler pour annoncer midi et fut aussitôt décrochée du mur par un maléfice qui l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol. Tout aussitôt, un autre sortilège la répara et la remit en place.

« Sérieusement, vous allez faire ça à chaque heure ? s'enquit-elle, vexée, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

– Oui », répondit-il sans lever les yeux de ses formulaires de brevet.

Elle leva les siens au ciel et revint à son contrat.

« Là, ça dit que je dois vous soumettre toute nouvelle potion que je créerais au cours de l'année à venir pour que vous en déposiez le brevet à votre nom. Ce n'est pas juste.

– Alors, sortez cette clause du contrat, répliqua-t-il d'une voix distraite. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore en train de lire ces vieux bouquins ? Nous avons déjà négocié votre salaire et les pourcentages que vous toucherez toute l'année, que reste-t-il à décider ?

– Mais cette histoire de l'apprentissage est tellement passionnante ! Et puis, je ne veux pas manquer quelque chose qui pourrait se révéler important. Par exemple, là, ça dit que j'ai droit à une chope de bière légère, un croûton de pain avec du fromage et un grabat par terre près de la cheminée. Et tiens, de la viande une fois par semaine. Voilà qui pourrait me permettre de faire quelques économies. »

Il leva la tête et lui jeta un regard irrité et agacé, puis fit un mouvement de baguette en direction de son garde-manger. Un petit pain blanc vola à travers la pièce, il l'attrapa, le rompit et lui en lança une extrémité.

« Je suis à court de bière, dit-il d'une voix pleine de mépris.

– Vous faites vos courses chez Tesco ? Et où est mon fromage ? demanda-t-elle en mordant dans son morceau de pain.

– Qu'y a-t-il de mal à faire ses courses chez Tesco ? Et puis, évitez de me tenter. J'ai une vieille croûte de parmesan qui pourrait laisser une jolie bosse entre vos yeux.

– C'est juste que je n'avais jamais eu l'impression que vous étiez du genre à aller dans une épicerie moldue, expliqua-t-elle après avoir gloussé et avalé son pain avant de s'étrangler avec. Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer en train de faire un truc aussi banal que pousser un caddie.

– Oui, eh bien, le ministère n'apprécie guère qu'on emploie des sortilèges dans les endroits où des Moldus pourraient en être témoins. Et comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué, le taux de change est en notre faveur. La nourriture moldue coûte moins cher. Maintenant, retournez à votre travail. »

Elle le fixa encore un moment avec un petit sourire avant de se replonger dans ses livres.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée du nombre de règles qui existaient au XVe siècle au sujet de la fréquence des faveurs sexuelles dues par un apprenti à son maître ? Il y a une section entière pour expliquer quand il n'est pas approprié de boire la rosée virile...

– Granger », grommela-t-il.

Elle rit et se remit au travail.

* * *

Hermione entendit frapper à sa porte et se dépêcha de poser sur la table les bols de biscuits apéritifs qu'elle avait en mains avant d'aller ouvrir.

Ginny la serra dans ses bras et lui donna deux bouteilles de vin en passant. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et alla dans la cuisine poser les plats indiens à emporter qu'il avait apportés pour pouvoir les réchauffer plus tard. Ron s'avança avec un grand sourire, la serra contre lui et se précipita pour prendre la télécommande et allumer la télé. Sa nouvelle addiction était la série _Robot Wars _dont Hermione enregistrait les épisodes lorsqu'il les manquait pour cause d'entraînement ou de match au loin.

Le vin fut ouvert, les verres, remplis et distribués, et ils se mirent les uns les autres au courant de toutes les petites choses qui leur étaient arrivées dans les dernières semaines.

« Alors, Gin, est-ce que tu prévois encore de battre à plates coutures les Canons de Chudley à toi toute seule la semaine prochaine ? Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'excitation à l'idée de voir un match. Je ne sais pas du tout qui encourager entre vous tous.

– Encourage les Harpies. Ginny va avoir besoin de tout l'aide qu'elle pourra avoir, dit Ron, la bouche pleine de chips.

– Je ne peux plus attendre, rétorqua Ginny. Ça va être bien marrant ! Humilier mon frère et, en plus, montrer à Harry qui va porter la culotte dans notre relation à partir de maintenant. Jusqu'à quel point une fille a-t-elle le droit de marrer ?

– Ça me rappelle un truc, intervint Harry en riant et en passant le bras autour des épaules de Ginny pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de fouiller la poche de sa chemise. Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant à Hermione deux billets pour le match des Canons contre les Harpies.

– Ah, super ! Mais pourquoi deux ? Est-ce que tu continues à entretenir l'idée aberrante que je peux me trouver un rencard en claquant des doigts ?

– Ben, fit Ron, peut-être pas pour un dîner romantique à deux, mais tu pourrais sûrement trouver quelqu'un pour un match de Quidditch. Y a des tas de mecs assez superficiels pour ça.

– C'est tellement vrai, commenta Ginny. À commencer par toi, par exemple, continua-t-elle en tournant le dos à son frère avec dégoût. Tu n'es pas obligée d'amener un rencard, Hermione, amène juste un ami.

– Amène Rogue, proposa Harry. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il vienne.

– Tu te fous de moi, répondit Hermione en riant. Je peux déjà imaginer son expression au moment où je lui demanderai. En même temps, il me trouve déjà à moitié timbrée, quel est le risque ?

– Il essaie toujours de détruire ta pendule à chaque heure ? demanda Harry.

– Absolument. J'ai commencé à lui jeter un sortilège de mutisme quand je quitte le travail, sinon, il faut que je ramasse toutes les pièces quand je reviens.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de l'enchanter pour qu'elle fasse un autre bruit ?

– Ouais, c'est la première chose que j'ai essayée. Je lui ait fait jouer de l'opéra, _Tosca_, pour être précise. J'aurais cru que quelqu'un comme Rogue aimerait l'opéra.

– Pas tellement ? devina Ginny avec un rire.

– Pas tellement, confirma Hermione.

– As-tu pensé à renoncer et à jeter un sortilège de mutisme définitif sur l'objet du délit ? suggéra Harry.

– Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est bien trop marrant !

– Ça fait du bien de voir que tu te marres à nouveau, déclara Harry en lui souriant et en lui tapotant le genou.

– Bien dit ! renchérit Ron sans détourner son visage de l'écran.

– Alors, comment va le boulot, en dehors des moments marrants ? s'enquit Ginny.

– Eh bien, à vrai dire, c'est devenu de la folie depuis que les commandes ont commencé à arriver. La semaine prochaine, ce sera encore plus marrant quand les gens se rendront compte que Rogue détient aussi le brevet de la version améliorée de la Pimentine. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis sûre que ça sortira dans le journal. J'ai déjà écrit le communiqué.

– Tu es consciente, s'inquiéta Ginny en secouant la tête, que tu seras à nouveau mise en pièces dans la presse lorsque les gens comprendront que tu travailles pour l'homme qui tient leurs roubignolles dans un étau ?

– Je sais, répondit Hermione avec un sourire diabolique.

– Sincèrement, elle fait peur, cette fille, commenta Ron en riant et en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

– N'est-ce pas ? Rogue dit que je le perturbe au plus haut point.

– C'est vrai ? fit-il avec surprise. Tu fous les jetons même à Rogue ? Formidable !

– Combien de temps allez-vous garder la Pimentine en otage ? s'informa Harry.

– Un jour ou deux au plus, je crois. Tout le monde peut suivre la vieille recette pour préparer la potion dans sa cuisine et tout le monde verra qu'elle n'est pas aussi efficace... Il est complètement impossible que nous prenions en charge la production de Pimentine à nous tous seuls, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules presque innocent, et les gens pourraient faire un truc idiot si nous laissions l'affaire prendre trop d'ampleur. Je pense que si nous choisissons bien notre moment, ils auront juste le temps de prendre leur grande inspiration pour se mettre à hurler et que nous leur couperons l'herbe sous le pied en remettant la formule dans le domaine public et en prétendant que c'était une erreur administrative. Je suis certaine que viendra alors l'instant où un journaliste intrépide ira voir quels autres brevets Rogue détient et c'est là que ça deviendra réellement marrant.

– Tu te marres vraiment ? reprit Ginny en versant encore du vin. Et tout cette marrade, c'est légal ?

– C'est marrant à en être ridicule, répliqua Hermione en gloussant. La semaine dernière, j'ai avalé du Veritaserum par erreur et Rogue a franchement ricané en m'interrogeant sur toutes les choses atroces qu'on a faites à l'école.

– C'est affreux ! s'écria Ginny. Il aurait pu te poser des questions personnelles et alors, tu aurais été à sa merci !

– Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, rétorqua Hermione en secouant la tête. Il peut brandir la menace, oui, mais il est bien trop un gentleman pour le faire en vrai.

– Tu parles comme si tu en pinçais pour lui, remarqua Ron.

– Bien sûr que j'en pince pour lui ! Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a trois semaines. Je pense tout le bien du monde de lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'en apercevoir. Il est trop occupé à concocter des potions. Tant mieux. C'est probablement une réaction exagérée au bonheur que je ressens. Un culte du héros poussé à l'extrême. Il vaut mieux que j'évite de me conduire comme une imbécile. Il n'a pas de bonnes relations avec les imbéciles.

– Alors, aucune chance que tes sentiments soient réciproques ? l'interrogea Ginny.

– Allons, sois sérieuse. Rogue, en pincer pour moi ?

– Pourquoi pas ? insista Ron sur la défensive. Tu es un beau parti !

– Je suis un beau parti qui est assez jeune pour être sa fille et une élève qu'il a littéralement tirée du ruisseau. Je doute sérieusement qu'il me voit autrement que comme une amie, au mieux. D'ailleurs, il se sent déjà terriblement coupable de ce qui est arrivé à ma réputation quand il a essayé d'intervenir pour m'aider. La dernière chose qu'il ferait serait de la souiller davantage.

– Eh bien, ça ne sera pas un point de discussion, dit Harry. Skeeter sait que c'est toi qui l'a dénoncée comme Animagus non enregistré. Une fois qu'elle aura eu vent du fait que vous travaillez ensemble toute la journée, seuls dans sa maison, il n'y aura plus que nous pour croire qu'il ne te souille pas de haut en bas, de bas en haut et en diagonale, trois fois par jour.

– Je sais, concéda Hermione en soupirant. C'est dommage, vraiment. Ça me ferait du bien d'être un peu souillée.

– Montre-lui tes nichons, conseilla Ron. Il te souillera le temps de le dire.

– Beurk, c'est dégueu, protesta Ginny en lui jetant un coussin.

– Quoi ? s'étonna Ron qui avait esquivé sans quitter la télé des yeux. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si elle veut mettre Rogue dans son pieu, il faut qu'elle attire son attention sur ses nichons. Tu n'as pas besoin de vraiment les lui faire voir, il suffit que tu ne mettes pas de soutif. Tu rappelles cette fois dans la tente où tu n'avais pas réussi à trouver ton soutif ? Merlin, je me suis branlé comme un taré pendant des jours après avoir vu tes nichons sautiller dans la campagne sous ton pull.

– Okay, c'est bon, on arrête là ! s'exclama Ginny en sautant du canapé pour partir précipitamment dans la cuisine. Je voulais réchauffer le dîner, mais voudrait encore manger quelque chose avec une telle image en tête ? »

Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

« J'ai faim, dit Hermione.

– Moi aussi », dit Harry.

Ron se contenta de grogner.

* * *

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir et se figea dans une pose innocente. Elle avait choisi une ample jupe qui venait lui caresser le haut des chevilles et un pull en laine dont le décolleté peu profond et les longues manches étaient plus que respectables. Le fait qu'il la serrait un peu et qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge était compensé par le peu d'efforts qu'elle avait mis à se coiffer et les chaussures raisonnables qu'elle avait enfilées. Sûrement, elle n'aurait pas l'air de vouloir tenter quoi que ce fût avec des chaussures raisonnables ?

Depuis le dîner de l'autre soir, lorsqu'elle avait reconnu à haute voix qu'elle en pinçait pour Rogue, elle n'avait cessé d'y penser. Elle avait causé la perte de l'équivalent de trente-deux galions d'ingrédients la veille parce qu'elle avait du mal à détourner son esprit et ses yeux du sorcier.

Il était tellement différent de ce que tout le monde croyait savoir de lui ! Il était tellement humain. Il se cognait les orteils, se grattait les parties, faisait ses courses chez Tesco et elle le soupçonnait de boire beaucoup trop quand elle n'était pas dans les environs. Il était un préparateur de potion génial et un cuisinier exécrable. Il parlait avec hargne, grognait souvent et se déplaçait à une vitesse fulgurante pour soigner la moindre brûlure de vapeur sur le petit doigt de son apprentie avant de consacrer le quart suivant à l'enguirlander.

Il lui arrivait aussi de rougir. C'était ce dernier point qui avait achevé Hermione.

La seule chose qu'il ne semblait pas faire était partager ses sentiments. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas sa tasse de thé, ce qui ne faisait que souligner sa bêtise de vouloir suivre le conseil de Ron. Depuis quand demandait-elle son avis à Ron pour quoi que ce fût d'autre que les échecs ?

Elle avait presque changé d'idée et s'apprêtait à mettre un soutien-gorge tout de même lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qu'elle avait scotchée sur le bord de son miroir et qui montrait Rogue se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille tandis qu'elle tournait lentement la tête vers lui. Sa résolution se renforça.

Bientôt, le monde serait plus convaincu que jamais qu'elle couchait avec Rogue. En faire une réalité était-il vraiment si mal ? Bon, en dehors de cette histoire de « ne jamais avoir de relation avec son patron » ? Et de la différence d'âge ? Et du fait qu'aussi bien, elle n'en pinçait pour lui que parce qu'elle souffrait d'un terrible cas de culte de héros ?

Elle soupira. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Rogue. Un homme de son âge n'aurait vraiment pas dû avoir un joli cul. Franchement. S'il espérait qu'elle resterait sur le droit chemin alors qu'il avait ce cul-là, il en espérait bien trop.

Elle fit un hochement de tête à son reflet et quitta la chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revint précipitamment, passa rapidement son pull au-dessus de sa tête et attrapa vite fait un soutien-gorge dans un tiroir.

* * *

Hermione transplana dans une zone isolée près du vieux canal et marcha quelques centaines de mètres pour rejoindre la maison mal entretenue de Rogue. Elle sentit les protections qu'il avait mises en place la laisser passer quand elle poussa la porte d'entrée. Il y avait une simplicité familière dans leur routine à présent, par la façon dont il l'avait ajoutée à sa vie, à sa maison et à son travail. Elle enleva sa cape, l'accrocha à la patère de la porte, entra dans le salon bourré de livres, qui contenait désormais deux vieux fauteuils moelleux au lieu d'un. Elle traversa la pièce pour atteindre la cuisine, il leva les yeux de son assiette et il lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête la cuisinière.

« Le petit-déjeuner, si vous en voulez, marmonna-t-il après avoir avalé ce qu'il était en train de mâcher et essuyé ses lèvres avec sa serviette.

– Qu'avons-nous de brûlé, aujourd'hui ? s'informa-t-elle en prenant une assiette.

– Des œufs brouillés à la tomate. Vous avez mangé toutes les saucisses hier. Il y a du café. Nous n'avons plus de thé non plus. Il faut encore que je retourne au magasin. Je pense que vous devriez vous faire examiner à Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'un guérisseur regarde si vous avez un ver solitaire. Le calamar géant de Poudlard a moins d'appétit que vous.

– Sachez que j'ai un métabolisme très actif. Et pour le magasin, j'irai avec vous. J'ai besoin de trucs pour moi.

– Non, vous devez mettre en route la préparation de davantage de Veritaserum puis commencer à vous occuper du courrier qui est arrivé ce matin. Je crois qu'ils ont compris pour la Pimentine plus vite que nous avions pensé. Il faudra que je me consacre à ce lot de potion Tue-Loup pendant plusieurs heures en rentrant.

– Très bien. Je m'en occupe tout de suite pendant que je mange. »

Il se leva de table au moment où elle s'éloignait de la cuisinière avec son assiette. Ils se tournèrent autour avec embarras dans la petite pièce avant qu'il parvînt à se faufiler jusqu'à l'évier et qu'elle réussît à s'asseoir à table sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter.

« Rogue ?

– Hum ?

– Voudriez-vous m'accompagner voir un match samedi ?

– Un match ? répéta-t-il après une longue pause pendant laquelle il laissa le robinet couler et l'eau rincer sa main savonneuse.

– J'ai des billets pour aller voir Harry et Ron jouer contre Ginny et les Harpies pour la première fois. Ça sera amusant. Je... commença-t-elle avec hésitation en se mordant la lèvre avant de prendre un grande inspiration. Je me demandais si vous vouliez y aller. Avec moi. »

Il ne répondit pas durant tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour terminer de frotter son assiette et de la rincer. Il prit ensuite un vieux torchon à vaisselle et s'essuya les mains.

« Je ne crois pas que ce serait sage, Miss Granger. La presse... Je crois que cela nuirait trop à votre réputation d'être vue en ma compagnie.

– Voilà un noble sentiment, Mr. Rogue, mais ma réputation en a déjà pris un sacré coup. Et si vous avez raison pour le courrier d'aujourd'hui, il n'en restera pas grand-chose d'ici le week-end, de toute façon. »

Il se retourna et la fixa d'un regard tourmenté. Elle lui sourit.

« Je m'en fiche, dit-elle.

– Vos amis...

– Vous êtes mon ami. Quant aux autres, je n'ai pas de secrets pour eux. Ils m'ont donné deux billets. Ils savent quels sont mes sentiments pour vous et ils ne me jugent pas.

Elle venait de faire un pari, avec cette dernière phrase. Il pouvait la comprendre comme la vérité qu'elle exprimait ou simplement la vérité qu'il était prêt à accepter. L'assurance d'Hermione faiblit tandis que Rogue la fixait. Elle baissa les yeux vers la table et prit le ketchup.

« Voyons d'abord comment se passe la semaine, dit-il.

– D'accord. »

* * *

La semaine ne se passa pas bien. Rogue se montra de plus en plus furieux et renfermé à chaque fois que, dans les journaux, paraissaient de nouvelles scandaleuses « révélations » à leur sujet. Les gens étaient désormais bien informés du nombre exact de brevets que Rogue détenait et savaient combien ils seraient vulnérables, si jamais le sorcier décidait de tous les privatiser. Même après leur rapide démenti sur leur supposée intention de changer le statut de la Pimentine améliorée, la presse avait publié des histoires qui dépeignaient Rogue quasiment comme un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et Hermione comme sa putain (par naïveté ou en toute conscience, ça dépendait). Des journalistes campaient à l'extérieur de la maison depuis le début de la semaine et rien ne permettait de croire leur départ imminent. Le premier jour, eux et les photographes avaient accosté Hermione et elle avait décidé de faire ses allées et venues sous la protection d'un sort de Désillusion, ce qui avait convaincu tout le monde qu'elle passait ses nuits chez Rogue.

Le public avait tout gobé et Hermione était choquée de voir le volume de courrier haineux que la poste apportait chaque jour. Rogue s'était contenté d'un sourire méprisant quand elle avait exprimé sa surprise.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la maison avait atteint des abîmes plus profonds que jamais. C'était comme si Rogue avait craint que les journalistes pussent voir et entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient l'un à l'autre. Son comportement envers Hermione était devenu le comble de la correction, à le rendre pénible, mais la plupart du temps, il restait seul, à préparer des potions ou à faire exprès de quitter la maison pour traîner la presse après lui comme une meute de chiens, afin qu'elle fût tranquille.

Hermione avait essayé plusieurs fois de le sortir du malaise dans lequel il sombrait, mais il l'avait courtoisement ignorée.

Le vendredi, il était sur le point d'exploser et Hermione craignait qu'il fût prêt à faire quelque chose stupide. S'inspirant de lui, elle décida que c'était son tour de leurrer les journalistes pour lui laisser un peu de paix. À midi, elle rangea son plan de travail et enleva le tablier qu'elle mettait pour concocter des potions.

« J'ai des trucs à faire, dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

– Quels trucs ?

– Des trucs importants, répondit-elle. Je pars plus tôt, aujourd'hui. »

Il leva la tête du chaudron qu'il remuait et posa les yeux sur elle. Elle ne put rester immobile sous son regard.

« Donnez-moi un moment, puis je vous ferai sortir en toute sécurité.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire, lui assura-t-elle. Je suis une grande fille, Rogue. Je peux gérer.

– Vous ne devriez pas avoir à le faire, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête.

– Ils ne me gênent pas. J'aimerais qu'ils ne vous gênent pas non plus.

– Et moi, j'aimerais qu'ils brûlent tous en enfer. Personne n'obtient jamais ce qu'il aimerait.

– Ce n'est pas vrai. Des tas de gens obtiennent ce qu'ils désirent. Ginny et Harry, par exemple. Ron, aussi. J'aimerais bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir, que vous reconsidériez votre décision et que vous veniez demain.

– Vous plaisantez, déclara-t-il en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Je trouve même idiot de votre part de vouloir y aller. Je vous l'interdirais complètement si je ne savais pas qu'Arthur et Molly y seront aussi.

– Vous me l'_interdiriez_ ? s'enflamma aussitôt Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre en dehors de cette maison, Rogue. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi en dehors de notre contrat. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma sans rien dire.

« Allez-vous-en, petite fille stupide, finit-il par lui lancer d'une voix méchante. Voyez donc si je me soucie de ce qui vous arrive ! »

Il tourna le dos à Hermione qui sentit une douleur terrible lui ravager la poitrine. Elle respira un grand coup et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il coupait en petits cubes affreusement précis des racines de marguerite. Elle leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Rogue. Il frémit aussitôt sous sa paume avant de la repousser.

« Je vous verrai lundi », dit-elle.

Il continua un long moment à couper ses racines, puis lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui fit un brusque hochement de tête.

Elle était déjà à la moitié de l'escalier qui montait du sous-sol lorsqu'il l'interpella.

« Soyez prudente, s'il vous plaît, Granger.

– Je vous le promets. »

* * *

Hermione tapa dans ses mains et poussa des cris de joie et d'encouragement quand Harry et Ginny passèrent devant elle en coup de vent, arborant le grand sourire typique d'un couple d'amoureux rivaux prêts à s'entretuer pour une petite balle en or. Elle était entourée du reste des Weasley et s'efforçait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'ignorer le fait que, davantage que le match, c'était elle la source des commentaires dans les sièges à proximité. George était littéralement collé à elle, comme pour la protéger physiquement des remarques et Molly avait l'air sur le point de lancer des maléfices aux gens, alors qu'Arthur passait la majeure partie du temps à tenter de calmer sa femme.

Hermione tint bon quarante-cinq minutes avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter les insultes et les sifflets et de partir en catimini, malgré les protestations de sa famille d'adoption. Elle leur causait une distraction pendant un match dont ils auraient dû parler en riant pendant les dix prochaines années et elle avait l'impression d'être une garce. Elle rejoignit au plus vite le site de transplanage et disparut dans un pop.

Elle atterrit près du canal, se jeta un rapide sortilège de Désillusion et se faufila sans se faire voir des reporters qui se cachaient près de la maison de Rogue.

Elle sentit que les protections la laissaient passer et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était encore jamais venue un samedi. L'illusion de la routine quotidienne fut brisée par un sentiment qui ne lui faisait penser que trop à une intrusion dans la vie privée du sorcier. Elle annula son sortilège et se dirigea vers la cuisine par habitude ; c'est là qu'elle le trouva, assis devant la table, regardant par la fenêtre, buvant du brandy à deux heures de l'après-midi, mais, d'après les mouvements ralentis de ses mains, elle devina qu'il avait commencé à boire depuis un bon moment. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel désordre.

Elle alla se placer derrière lui.

« Vous arrive-t-il d'imaginer comment ce serait ? demanda-t-elle.

– Comment serait quoi ? s'enquit-il auprès de son verre.

– Ce baiser que nous ne nous sommes jamais donné. Celui de la photo dans le journal. »

Il resta immobile un long moment avant de vider son verre d'un trait.

« Pensez-vous encore à déménager en Australie ? » l'interrogea-t-il en retour tout en tendant la main vers la bouteille pour remplir à nouveau son verre.

Elle resta debout pendant longtemps à fixer l'arrière de sa tête et à le regarder boire avant de pousser un soupir et de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça avance, hein, mais on n'est pas encore au bout de nos peines... Au moins, Hermione est lucide sur ses sentiments. Mais a-t-elle raison sur ceux de Rogue ?

Vous aurez noté une première vengeance d'Hermione contre Rita... D'autres journalistes sont là, cependant (ah, l'Angleterre et sa presse tabloïd !). À propos d'Angleterre, sachez que Tesco est une chaîne de la grande distribution comme Carrefour, Auchan ou Leclerc, si jamais vous ne le saviez pas. Et que _Robot Wars_ est une vraie série britannique des années 90, qui n'a jamais été diffusée en France à ma connaissance.

J'aime beaucoup le trio dans cette fic. Pour une fois, on voit bien rendue l'amitié profonde et inébranlable qui lie ces trois jeunes gens après les événements terribles qu'ils ont traversés ensemble.

Et vous, quelles sont vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

Encore une fois, merci à tous les lecteurs et commentateurs !

Attention, le langage utilisé dans ce chapitre n'est pas toujours châtié, Rogue se lâche quand il est en colère...

Désolée pour le retard : j'avais préparé le chapitre hier mais hop, un petit souci de connexion, et tout a été perdu avant que ça n'ait été sauvegardé. Ah, les joies de l'informatique...

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 7  
**

« Bordel de merde ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant une liasse de commandes. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela veut dire ? J'ai besoin de plus d'employés ! J'ai besoin d'un atelier plus vaste ! Deux personnes seules ne peuvent pas assurer tout ça ! Toute cette idée est absurde depuis le début ! C'était idiot de ma part de vous laisser me convaincre de me lancer là-dedans ! »

Il balança la liasse sur son bureau et fit brusquement demi-tour tandis que les feuilles volaient de toutes parts.

Elle se pencha et se mit à les ramasser sur le siège et sur le sol, pour les remettre de nouveau en ordre sur son bureau. Elle le laissa vitupérer sans l'interrompre, bizarrement surprise, même après tout ce temps, de sa capacité à lancer du vitriol. Son employeur était dans un état de fureur extrême depuis vingt-quatre heures.

« J'étais heureux, avant, continua-t-il sur le même ton rageur en s'emparant de chaudrons qu'il reposait violemment sur les tables du laboratoire. Je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de tout ça. Je pouvais sortir de ma putain de baraque sans une meute de photographes pour me coller aux basques. J'avais le temps de lire des putains de livres ! »

Il fit claquer le grand chaudron en étain dont le bruit résonna un long moment et se tourna vers elle.

« Je n'avais à m'inquiéter pour une apprentie qui se fait coincer dans la neige, entourée d'une bande de violeurs en herbe ivres parce qu'elle a voulu aller acheter des putains de cadeaux pour ses putains d'amis à moitié demeurés ! Je n'étais pas obligé de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver, au fait absurde que vous soyez allée chercher refuge dans l'Allée des Embrumes et que vous n'ayez pas pensé à m'appeler à votre aide, bordel ! »

Il jeta une planche à découper sur la table et se mit à pulvériser des fèves sopophoriques avec le plat de la large lame de son couteau. Levant ce dernier en l'air, il le brandit sous le nez d'Hermione.

« Avez-vous remis de l'onguent à bleus ? Je vous ai dit qu'il fallait en appliquer trois fois par jour !

– Je vais aller en remettre maintenant », dit-elle doucement en portant la main à sa joue encore sensible.

Elle quitta le sous-sol et gagna la cuisine. Elle leva la tête en entendant les coups tapés par un hibou à la fenêtre et alla vite lui ouvrir pour détacher le parchemin qu'il avait à la patte. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait encore d'une commande et soupira. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, regarda par la fenêtre et laissa rouler de grosses larmes sur ses joues.

Elle ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la pièce et tourna simplement la tête quand elle sentit l'odeur de l'onguent, fermant les yeux tandis que les doigts tièdes de Rogue commençaient à répandre la pâte sur l'hématome encore douloureux. Sa main était infiniment légère, et tremblait un peu. Hermione frémit de la douleur qui lui vrilla le cœur à l'idée que cet incident sordide était l'occasion qui avait mené pour la première fois la main de Rogue sur sa peau. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté afin qu'il pût voir ce qu'il faisait. Le dernier geste de Rogue fut un passage subtil de l'arrière de ses doigts sur la mâchoire de la sorcière et celle-ci faillit en perdre ses moyens.

« Granger. Il faut que ça cesse. Vous auriez pu être tuée. Vous avez l'argent dont vous avez besoin pour commencer une nouvelle vie en Australie. Je vous en donnerai davantage, si vous voulez. Nous nous sommes déjà bien enrichis, en quelques mois de votre plan de dingue. Cela suffit. »

Elle tourna la tête, plongea le regard dans ses yeux noirs et murmura :

« Viens avec moi.

– Miss Granger... commença-t-il en reculant et en secouant légèrement la tête tandis que ses yeux s'élargissaient.

– Non ! l'interrompit-elle en frappant la table de ses paumes. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à te servir de mon nom comme d'un bouclier pour nous séparer ! C'est ridicule et insultant !

– Sortez ! cria-t-il alors avec de la rage dans les yeux. J'en ai fini avec cette comédie ! Je ne suis pas votre putain de héros, Granger. Arrêtez de me regardez comme si je l'étais. Vous êtes virée, ajouta-t-il en se drapant dans ses robes et en plissant les yeux. Prenez vos affaires et partez.

– Vous êtes vraiment un connard, Rogue, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. Vous ne pouvez pas me virer. Vous ne sauriez même pas où trouver les bons papiers pour mettre un terme au contrat que nous avons passé. »

Il la suivit dans le salon et la fixa d'un regard intense pendant qu'elle décrochait sa cape, ses yeux suivant avec une inquiétude grandissante les mouvements des doigts d'Hermione qui fermaient les boutons les uns après les autres.

« J'ai des choses à faire. Quand je reviendrai, je veux que cette mauvaise humeur soit passée. Maintenant que vous avez recours à des menaces vaines, ça devient fatigant.

– Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Granger. Vous êtes...

– Arrêtez, le coupa-t-elle en levant une main. Ne me mentez pas. Vous ne voulez pas que je parte, pas plus que moi, je ne veux partir.

– Vous finirez par partir de toute façon, bordel ! Où est le mal à vous flanquer dehors dès à présent ? »

Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment, choqués, avec la nette conscience qu'il en avait dit bien plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se déchaînerait d'autant plus contre elle qu'il venait de se rendre vulnérable.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, chez Tesco ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant son sortilège de Désillusion.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par le soudain changement de sujet et, quand il les rouvrit, elle put lire dans son regard du soulagement ainsi qu'une brève lueur de gratitude.

« Non », répondit-il à voix basse.

Il lui tourna le dos et partit dans la cuisine avant qu'elle eût ouvert la porte d'entrée, mais cette tactique ne la trompa pas. Elle savait que, dès qu'elle aurait refermé derrière elle, il se précipiterait dans le salon pour vérifier qu'elle rencontrait pas de problème en s'en allant.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la maison et annula son sortilège avant de suspendre sa cape et de se rendre à la cuisine.

Rogue, assis à table, regardait par la fenêtre. Elle lui souhaita bonjour, comme elle le faisait toujours, et il ne réagit qu'en détendant un peu les épaules et en prenant une profonde respiration qu'il relâcha dans un soupir.

Elle vit qu'il n'avait rien mangé et se mit à fouiller dans les placards. Il se leva et donna un coup de baguette sur la bouilloire.

Quand ils s'assirent pour déjeuner, elle sortit un épais rouleau de parchemin de son sac-à-dos et le posa sur la table près de l'assiette de Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il en prenant les documents pour dérouler deux pages couvertes de termes légaux.

– Joyeux Noël. Signez ça.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire signer cette fois, au juste ?

– C'est un contrat de production. La compagnie Concoctions Confondantes va se charger de notre production à partir du 3 janvier. Nous allons pouvoir augmenter notre puissance sans avoir à travailler davantage.

– Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'ils acceptent ? l'interrogea-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

– C'était facile. Vous leur en avez donné l'ordre. Vous les avez rachetés hier. C'est sur l'autre feuille. Il faut que vous la signiez aussi. J'ai laissé tous les cadres en poste mais je leur ai bien fait comprendre que, si leurs standards de production n'étaient pas à la hauteur de vos exigences élevées, vous feriez des changements. Nous inspecterons leurs installations le 4. Et ils ont l'obligation de vous envoyer une fiole choisie au hasard dans chaque lot de chaque potion.

– Je ne veux pas inspecter leurs installations et j'ai mieux à faire que de vérifier des fioles choisies au hasard.

– Vous dites cela pour le moment mais une fois que vous aurez passé les vacances à ruminer le fait que votre nom sera associé à chacune des potions qui quittera l'endroit, votre maniaquerie obsessionnelle refera surface. J'ai simplement anticipé et pris cela en compte. Vous aurez de nouveau le temps de lire un bouquin. »

Il fronça les sourcils puis baissa les yeux vers le parchemin. Quand il les releva, il souriait. C'était ce sourire-là, celui qui faisait frémir jusqu'aux orteils d'Hermione.

« Vous êtes conscient, dit-elle, que j'ai vidé nos deux comptes en banque pour faire ça. Du coup, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le sourire s'effacer de son visage, personne ne va partir pour l'Australie dans l'immédiat. Nous allons être sérieusement ruinés jusqu'après la fin des vacances.

– Quand est-ce exactement que je vous ai donné les pleins pouvoirs sur mon compte en banque ?

– La semaine dernière, quand je me suis rendu compte que nous devenions trop gros pour tout gérer nous-mêmes. Vous avez signé le formulaire en même temps que le renouvellement du dernier brevet. Vous devriez vraiment faire attention. C'est ce que je vous ai toujours dit. Ça vous servira peut-être de leçon.

– Vous êtes consciente que je vais devoir aller faire des courses pour nous nourrir avant que les bénéfices de votre dernier investissement hasardeux ne commencent à rentrer ? Oh, mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez droit qu'à du pain avec du fromage et un morceau de viande une fois par semaine.

– J'ai aussi droit à un grabat par terre près de la cheminée et ça risque bien de me servir, vu que mon loyer tombe le 1er du mois. Pour la nourriture, j'ai déjà prévu deux jours au moins. Vous venez avec moi au Terrier pour le dîner de Noël ce soir et nous y passerons la nuit. Ça fait que nous profiterons de la cuisine de Molly demain aussi. Si on la joue bien, on peut même embarquer les restes. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'on venait tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire en voyant son regard horrifié. Si vous annulez maintenant, elle vous enverra Arthur pour vous donner mauvaise conscience. »

Il exprima son dégoût par un grognement et lui jeta un regard noir avant de laisser tomber les parchemins sur la table pour finir son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Rogue suivit son apprentie à l'intérieur du Terrier et fit disparaître d'un sort le gui accroché au-dessus de l'embrasure avant que quelqu'un le vît. Il serra les dents pendant qu'on leur souhaitait bruyamment la bienvenue puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait percevoir aucune trace de suspicion ou de jugement, il se détendit et rendit à Arthur et Molly leur chaleureux accueil. Il se sentit quelque peu perplexe devant l'énergique poignée de main enthousiaste de Potter et fit une grimace en recevant la tape dans le dos de Ronald mais il prit le tout comme les signes par trop sincères d'acceptation qu'ils étaient, jusqu'à en être amusé.

Il finit par s'asseoir dans un coin et observa les pitreries de cette étrange tribu qui ne semblait jamais capable de rester tranquille. Le dîner fut aussi bruyant qu'exubérant mais, quand il se trouva presque dépassé par le caractère typiquement Weasley de la soirée, Granger croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire complice, ce qui lui rendit son calme.

Le pudding était servi avec du thé, du café ou du porto. Rogue choisit le porto.

On ouvrit les cadeaux près du sapin, en discutant abondamment de ce qui changerait l'année suivante, quand le bébé dont Bill venait d'annoncer la prochaine naissance aurait rejoint les festivités.

Rogue reçut : un chapeau neuf en tricot avec une écharpe assortie, noirs, de la part de Molly ; un portefeuille en cuir, noir, de la part de Potter ; des chaussettes tricotées en laine bien chaude, noires, de la part de Ginevra et un chaudron numéro huit en fer de la part de son apprentie pour remplacer celui dont elle avait fait fondre le fond. Noir, bien sûr. Le meilleur cadeau fut une belle bouteille d'armagnac, de la part de Ronald. Celui qui provoqua l'arrêt de toutes les conversations fut l'oreille à rallonge, de la part de George, qui faillit perdre celle qui lui restait d'un maléfice avant que Rogue ne comprît qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie d'un goût douteux. Molly tira l'unique oreille de son fils, tandis que Granger, assise par terre près du genou de Rogue, serrait discrètement sa cheville, ce qui suffit à le distraire.

Il feignit l'ennui lorsqu'elle ouvrit le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. D'un haussement d'épaule, il rejeta toute mention des efforts faits pour trouver une pendule susceptible de remplacer celle qui avait fini par refuser d'être encore une fois réparée – malgré le fait qu'il lui avait fallu des semaines à passer d'un magasin à l'autre pour en dénicher une dont la laideur approchât un peu l'horreur de l'original. Cette idiote de gamine se mit à pleurer et ce fut le moment où il en eut assez et s'excusa sous le prétexte d'aller chercher un autre verre de porto.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque la fête se termina et qu'ils montèrent tous se coucher. Rogue resta en arrière (il avait eu son compte d'escaliers pleins de monde quand il enseignait), ce qui fit que Granger et lui étaient dans les derniers à partir vers leurs chambres respectives, en plus de Ronald, ivre, bon dernier, qui chantait des chants de Noël en grimpant les marches.

Rogue s'arrêta devant sa porte.

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes amusé, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai assez mangé pour compenser les inconvénients », répondit-il.

Elle pouffa puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue, laissant un doux souffle d'air chaud lui caresser l'oreille quand elle recula.

« Bonne nuit, Rogue. Joyeux Noël. Je vous vois demain matin, au prochain repas gratuit. »

Il la regarda marcher tranquillement le long du couloir, sa pendule neuve dans les bras, et disparaître dans sa propre chambre avec un dernier salut de la main.

« Vous avez vu ses nichons, pas vrai ? Je lui avais dit que ça marcherait, même avec vous. Ils sont fabuleux, non ? C'est comme s'ils défiaient la gravité, ils sont tellement ronds et potelés, avec le... oups ! »

Les mots de Ronald Weasley moururent et il loucha sur la baguette de Rogue dont l'extrémité lui touchait le nez.

« Okay, d'ac. Nuit, M'sieur. »

* * *

« Severus, tu es sûr qu'Hermione et toi n'allez pas rester pour le week-end ? demanda Molly tout en continuant à lui remplir les bras de plats bien emballés. Il est tard et je n'aime pas l'idée que tu retournes seul dans cette maison toute vide.

– Merci, Molly, mais non. Je crains d'avoir atteint les limites de ma capacité à être sociable. Miss Granger est libre de rester, évidemment. Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous reveniez travailler avant le début de la nouvelle année, vous savez, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune sorcière.

– Ah, mais j'ai des choses à voir et des chats à nourrir, répondit-elle. Je vous remercie aussi, Molly. J'ai passé un merveilleux moment. »

Rogue échappa à la corvée des mains à serrer grâce au fait qu'il tenait un chaudron plein de vêtements en tricot, d'alcool, d'oreille et d'assez de nourriture pour lui tenir presque toute la semaine, en fonction de l'appétit du ver solitaire de son employée.

Granger et lui marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit d'où on pouvait transplaner et après un dernier geste de la main, elle disparut dans un pop. Il fit un hochement de tête en direction de Potter, qui continuait à agiter sa main comme un crétin, et transplana également.

Il atterrit près du canal et fit plusieurs pas avant d'apercevoir Granger qui l'attendait sur le chemin de halage.

« Je croyais que vous aviez des chats à nourrir ?

– C'est vrai, mais vous avez les bras chargés et je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide. »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses bras à elle, qui avaient du mal à tenir la pile de cadeaux qu'elle avait emportés, et leva un sourcil dubitatif. Elle rougit et lui tourna le dos, remontant la rue vers sa maison d'un pas pesant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent tout de suite à la cuisine déposer leurs fardeaux sur la table. Il enleva sa cape et la posa sur le dos de la chaise, puis ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Elle lui passait les plats et ensemble, ils s'employèrent à ranger rapidement leur nouveau stock de nourriture. Il ferma la porte du frigo et se tourna vers elle : elle avait encore sa cape, avec ses moufles et son chapeau neufs d'un orange brillant, ainsi que son cache-nez vert sombre parcouru d'un petit motif doré de serres d'oiseau, de sorte qu'elle pourrait avoir l'air aussi partagée qu'il le fallait lors du prochain match entre Chudley et Holyhead.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il, il semble que nous pourrons nous alimenter jusqu'à ce que nous gagnions enfin un peu d'argent.

– Ouaip. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Molly.

– Voulez-vous boire un thé ?

– Je dirais volontiers oui, rien que pour avoir une excuse afin de rester davantage, mais je crois que je risque d'exploser si j'avale encore quelque chose. »

Il a regarda dans la pâle lueur que la lune projetait par la fenêtre et la lumière de la chandelle solitaire qu'il avait allumée. Le silence s'étira entre eux jusqu'au moment où il crut qu'ils allaient tous deux craquer.

« J'ai vraiment passé un agréable moment, Miss Granger, dit-il en observant la façon dont les sourcils de la sorcière se fronçaient légèrement comme à chaque fois qu'il lui donnait son titre formel.

– Moi aussi, répondit-elle en soupirant avant de prendre sa pendule. Je crois que je vais juste accrocher ça et puis partir, alors. »

Elle tira une chaise jusque sous le mur qui surmontait la porte de la minuscule salle de bains et grimpa dessus.

« Quelle heure est-il, au fait ?

– Neuf heures trente-deux. »

Elle plaça la pendule sur le mur, enleva ses moufles pour les fourrer dans ses poches et régla les aiguilles, avant de tirer sur la chaîne et de mettre en route le mécanisme.

Quand elle se retourna, il s'avança et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle la prit doucement dans la sienne et regagna gracieusement le sol.

L'instant de se séparer poliment arriva et passa alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre en silence. Il lui caressa le dos de la main d'un mouvement du pouce et elle pencha la tête, juste un tout petit peu. Les yeux de Rogue descendirent vers les lèvres d'Hermione et il commença à baisser la tête de quelques centimètres, avant de reculer. Il lui lâcha la main et lui arrangea son cachez-nez, envoyant l'un des pans par-dessus son épaule.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger », dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour prendre sa propre cape sur la chaise.

Il entendit son léger grognement de frustration derrière lui et ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur que ce son provoqua en lui, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. Les murs tremblèrent quand elle la fit claquer derrière elle. Il se rendit aussitôt à la fenêtre et la regarda mettre difficilement ses moufles avant de s'en aller dans la nuit.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine !

Comme vous le voyez, un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière... Il est un peu têtu, ce bon Severus ! Mais les sentiments de nos deux sorciers sont plutôt clairs, non ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire toutes vos remarques et à exprimer votre frustration, sans doute presque égale à celle de cette pauvre Hermione ! Malgré cela, le chapitre est plein de jolies scènes charmantes, je trouve. Ça compense un peu...


	8. Chapitre 8

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

Encore une fois, merci à tous les lecteurs et commentateurs !

Puisque la question m'a été posée, sachez que cette fic compte en tout treize chapitres (eh oui, plus que quatre après celui-ci).

Attention, le langage utilisé dans ce chapitre n'est pas toujours châtié, Rogue se lâche quand il est en colère et quand il parle enfin à quelqu'un devant qui il ne joue aucun rôle (ou presque)...

Un avertissement : si le dernier chapitre a fait naître de la frustration en vous, celui-ci risque d'avoir un effet encore pire !

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 8  
**

Hermione, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil au salon, lisait l'_Histoire des potions psychotropes et de leur régulation_. Depuis que la compagnie de potions s'occupait de leur production, Rogue avait décidé de prendre au sérieux son statut d'apprentie et la forçait à lire des volumes entiers sur les réglementations, les pratiques et l'éthique de l'industrie des potions.

Elle inscrivit encore quelques notes et leva la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et claquer bruyamment.

« Granger !

– Je suis juste là, dit-elle. Pas la peine de crier, ajouta-t-elle bien qu'elle eût deviné qu'il allait crier dès le moment où il avait annoncé qu'il partait faire des courses.

– Comment diable se fait-il que je sois à nouveau ruiné ? Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes à court de papier toilette et de biscuits, non ? J'ai vérifié mon relevé de compte chez Gringotts ils y a quelques jours et nous étions riches, bordel ! Et maintenant, je n'ai même plus de quoi me torcher le cul ! »

Elle farfouilla dans son sac-à-dos qui se trouvait par terre à ses pieds et en sortit un énorme rouleau de papier toilette industriel un peu râpeux.

« Voilà qui fera l'affaire jusqu'à qu'on puisse s'offrir mieux.

– Où donc avez-vous eu ça ? s'enquit-il en prenant le rouleau et le regardant comme s'il l'insultait personnellement.

– Je l'ai fauché dans les toilettes publiques à la station de métro. C'est leur faute : ils l'avaient laissé sur le comptoir.

– Et nous volons du papier toilette parce que... ?

– Parce que je savais que nous allions en manquer et que nous allions devoir tenir avec un budget serré.

– Vous m'avez encore fait acheter quelque chose, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

– Vous n'avez pas lu les papiers que vous avez signés il y a trois jours, pas vrai ?

– J'étais distrait, répondit-il avec un grognement. Si vous ne m'aviez pas pressé, j'aurais eu le temps de les lire comme il faut.

– Vous avez eu trois jours pour les lire comme il faut, Rogue.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'appartient, alors ?

– Haversham Import.

– Et ça m'appartient pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'ils sont nos fournisseurs pour soixante pour cent des ingrédients de potion importés et qu'ils nous roulaient. Leur directeur était un cousin de Rita Skeeter. C'est leur faute s'ils ont pris trop de risques et n'ont pas pu rembourser un prêt. Ils auraient eu assez d'argent s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de redécorer leurs bureaux. Ils ont dépensé vingt mille galions rien qu'en mobilier de bureau. Les imbéciles.

– Avez-vous laissé les cadres en poste, comme vous l'aviez fait la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr que non. Vous avez viré tous les cadres qui avaient de l'ancienneté hier. Vous avez aussi promu trois personnes et vous avez muté Andrew Suppureau de Concoctions Confondantes pour prendre en charge le service financier.

– Suppureau est un type bien. J'ai pris une décision sage.

– Oui, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que vous lui avez également accordé une augmentation.

– Formidable. Je suis certain qu'il va dépenser son argent avec joie, pendant que je m'arracherai le cul avec du papier volé dans les chiottes du métro.

– Si vous avez besoin d'aide médicale pour soigner vos fesses, vous n'avez qu'à me demander, dit-elle d'un ton guilleret en replongeant dans son livre.

– Dans vos rêves, marmonna-t-il.

– Toute la journée, tous les jours, répondit-elle sèchement.

– Vos chances augmenteraient significativement si vous aviez aussi des biscuits corrects dans votre sac », rétorqua-t-il en s'en allant à grands pas.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre avec un regard calculateur et s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin.

Tandis qu'elle attachait sa note à la patte de son hibou, Rogue l'appela depuis le sous-sol :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ?

– C'est votre nouveau bureau ! répondit-elle en criant. Pour finir, Haversham s'est trouvé avec un bureau ultra-cher en trop par rapport au nombre de cadres, et du coup, j'ai décidé que le nouveau propriétaire le méritait bien.

– Et où est mon ancien bureau, bordel ? Je l'aimais bien, moi, ce bureau !

– Regardez à gauche !

– Oh. Très bien. »

* * *

Il se passa des heures avant qu'il remontât à la cuisine pour le thé. Hercule le salua d'un hululement depuis la table où il allait et venait près d'une boîte dont l'étiquette portait le nom de Rogue, dans l'écriture de Molly Weasley. Il donna un coup de baguette sur la bouilloire et ouvrit la boîte. Elle était remplie d'un assortiment de biscuits maison de Molly, y compris ceux qui étaient marbrés de framboise et de chocolat noir et qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Avec un soupir, il leva les yeux vers Granger, qui se tenait là avec un air exagéré d'anticipation.

« De toute évidence, vous êtes une jeune personne complètement dérangée, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous trouver un jeune homme pour satisfaire cette envie que vous avez ?

– Dites-moi seulement pourquoi vous continuez à prétendre que vous ne voulez pas la satisfaire vous-même et, si je pense que vous êtes sincère, je vous obéirai, répondit-elle en poussant un gros soupir et en se passant la main dans ses cheveux ridicules.

– Peut-être que je ne veux pas fréquenter une fille qui a la moitié de mon âge, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en versant l'eau bouillante dans la théière.

– Je ne doute pas que cela ait été le cas au début, mais nous avons dépassé ce stade il y a des mois, quand vous avez commencé à me traiter d'égal à égal.

– Vous est-il venu à l'esprit que je puisse tout simplement ne pas être intéressé par une relation physique ?

– Oui, et j'ai rejeté cette explication le lendemain de Noël, quand vous avez failli m'embrasser.

– Nous sommes totalement incompatibles.

– Rogue, nous sommes déjà comme un vieux couple marié. Nous passons pratiquement tout notre temps ensemble, à faire tout ce qu'on peut faire sous le soleil, sauf la seule chose que presque tout le monde sorcier pense que nous faisons déjà.

– Peut-être que ça veut dire quelque chose pour moi que je ne sois pas tombé assez bas pour rendre leurs mensonges véridiques ! s'emporta-t-il en posant brutalement sur la table l'assiette de sandwiches qu'il avait sortie du réfrigérateur. N'avez-vous jamais songé que ça pouvait être une question d'honneur personnel ? Que c'était justement ce qui comptait pour moi, de savoir que je ne vous avais _pas_ baisée, en dépit de ce que tout le monde pense ? »

Elle pâlit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Très bien, dit-elle. Cette raison-là marche plutôt pas mal. »

Elle repoussa la masse de cheveux qui lui étaient tombés sur le visage et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour en chasser les larmes.

« Je peux respecter ça. Je suis désolée si je vous ai rendu les choses difficiles.

– Granger, je... commença-t-il avec un soupir profond en poussant l'assiette de nourriture vers elle.

– Non, l'interrompit-elle. Ne reculez pas simplement parce que vous m'avez contrariée. Laissons tomber ça. Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté. Donnez-moi juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer et je me porterai comme un charme. »

Elle attrapa un sandwich et une tasse de thé avant de repartir au salon.

Il resta les yeux fixés sur la porte un bon moment puis baissa la tête et soupira.

* * *

« Concoctions Confondantes fait part de problèmes dans notre distribution. Il semble que plusieurs apothicaires se soient mis à refuser de vendre nos produits, après le dernier papier diffamatoire de Skeeter dans _La Gazette_. Les gens commandent directement les potions, en fait, mais les ateliers ne sont pas équipés pour gérer de gros volumes de vente par correspondance. Sainte-Mangouste aussi nous a demandé de nous occuper de ce problème, parce qu'ils sont envahis de personnes cherchant à leur acheter des philtres ordinaires.

– Qui nous boycotte ?

– Globalement, tout le monde sauf Limass et Bidouye.

– Et que faisons-nous à ce sujet ?

– Nous avons acheté quarante-neuf pour cent des parts de Limass et Bidouye et nous avons acquis quatre terrains supplémentaires pour les faire grandir et les transformer en chaîne. Ils sont très excités.

– Merveilleux. Vais-je pouvoir continuer à me nourrir et à me torcher le cul ?

– Nous avons cinq cents galions à la banque jusqu'à jeudi prochain, alors, à moins que vous ayez l'intention de faire des folies d'ici là, vos fesses devraient rester en bon état. Il faut que vous signiez ces papiers.

– Laissez-les sur mon bureau. Si vous m'aidez à vérifier la qualité de ces échantillons, j'aurais le temps de les lire avant le dîner. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, d'ailleurs ?

– Vous avez un reste de ragoût. Moi, j'ai un rencard, je pars plus tôt. »

Il y eut un grand silence après ces paroles et elle regarda par-dessus son épaule : elle vit que Rogue fixait le mur, complètement immobile. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se remit au travail.

* * *

« Comment ça, c'est un Moldu ? Vous sortez avec ce garçon depuis plus d'un mois et je n'apprends qu'aujourd'hui que c'est un Moldu ?

– J'ignorais que vous étiez censé en être informé, dit-elle en ouvrant une nouvelle boîte d'échantillons. Et pourquoi êtes-vous surpris que Reginald soit un Moldu ? Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y pas un seul sorcier en Grande-Bretagne qui veuille sortir avec moi, vous êtes l'un d'entre eux.

– Granger, gronda-t-il.

– Est-ce que celui-ci vous paraît bizarre, à vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle en tenant un flacon dans la lumière.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire fut oublié dès qu'il prit le flacon et le regarda dans la lumière. Il le vida dans un bol et ajouta une cuillère de poudre de racines de sumac vinaigrier. Le liquide se mit à fumer et à noircir, remplissant la pièce d'une odeur épouvantable avant que Rogue ne le fît disparaître.

« Vérifiez tout ce carton. Tout de suite. »

Elle sortit les flacons et les tint un par un dans la lumière. Sur les vingt-quatre de la boîte, six étaient contaminés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle en le suivant dans l'escalier.

– Des racines d'ipécacuana. On a délibérément contaminé ce lot de potions. Si quelqu'un l'ingérait, il se mettrait à vomir violemment dans l'instant. Nous devons nous rendre à l'atelier. Maintenant. »

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent de surprise et elle se précipita à sa suite.

Ils transplanèrent directement dans le bureau principal de Concoctions Confondantes, avec un bruit assez fort. Rogue la tint contre lui tandis qu'elle vacillait, avant de se tourner vers la directrice de l'atelier et de lui demander :

« Avez-vous déjà envoyé les potions préparées hier ?

– Non, monsieur, c'est prévu pour après le déjeuner, répondit Denebia Chourave, une main posée sur son ample corsage.

– Les dossiers du personnel, siffla-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione qui se dirigea aussitôt vers l'armoire concernée. Arrêtez toute la production et rassemblez tous les employés dans la salle de pause, ordonna-t-il à Mrs. Chourave. N'expliquez rien et ne dites à personne que nous sommes ici. Ne permettez à personne de quitter le bâtiment et n'autorisez le départ d'aucune livraison.

– Bien, monsieur. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

– Quelqu'un a essayé de ruiner mon entreprise hier », expliqua-t-il.

Assis dans le bureau de Mrs. Chourave, ils passèrent en revue les emplois du temps des employés et établirent la liste des noms de ceux qui avaient été en contact avec la préparation des potions le jour précédent ; puis, Hermione sortit les candidatures qu'ils avaient envoyées lors de leur recrutement.

« Je sais que c'est la belle-sœur du professeur Chourave, mais êtes-vous certain qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

– Oui, sans réserve », répondit-il.

Mrs. Chourave revint.

« Tout est fermé et j'ai protégé le bâtiment. Si quelqu'un essaie de partir, il croira qu'il doit simplement donner son nom pour passer, mais les portes ne s'ouvriront pas pour autant. Ça ira ?

– C'est excellent. Miss Granger va vous expliquer ce dont nous avons besoin. Moi, je vais aller inspecter la production. »

Les vingt employés de Concoctions Confondantes, une filiale de la SARL Rogue Entreprises, étaient assis dans leur salle de pause et discutaient entre eux avec animation lorsque leur directrice, leur propriétaire et l'apprentie de leur propriétaire entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Philippa Admunsen ? demanda Miss Granger.

– Oui ? répondit une femme qui était assise seule dans un coin et qui pâlit lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

– Vous avez tenté de partir, lui dit Rogue en traversant lentement la salle, après qu'on vous avait dit qu'il fallait que vous restiez dans le bâtiment, Mrs. Admunsen. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ?

– Je voulais juste prendre l'air, rétorqua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle avec nervosité. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir.

– Votre dossier dit que vous avez commencé à travailler ici il y a deux semaines. Pourquoi avoir attendu deux semaines ?

– Attendu deux semaines pour quoi ?

– Pour trafiquer mon remède contre le mal aux dents », répondit-il.

On entendit des exclamations dans la pièce et un mouvement de recul général.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

– Ah, mais si, Mrs. Admunsen, vous le savez. Je peux le voir dans votre regard. Vous ne pouvez pas me dissimuler un mensonge. Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Ce que je veux vous entendre de vos lèvres, c'est _pourquoi_. Vous ne pouvez ignorer que ma potion est populaire pour les premières poussées de dents des bébés. J'ai trouvé six flacons contaminés dans le lot d'échantillons qu'on m'a envoyé ce matin. Combien en trouverai-je si j'examine les lots prêts à être livrés ? Combien d'enfants exactement aviez-vous prévu de rendre malades ? Combien de mes employés aviez-vous prévu de mettre au chômage ? »

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce alors que tout le monde regardait la sorcière. Hermione sentit la tension monter et se mit à faire un large cercle autour des autres employés jusqu'à avoir une bonne vue sur Mrs. Admunsen. Quand cette dernière tenta de prendre sa baguette, Hermione la désarma avant qu'elle eût fini ses mots.

Rogue sourit, d'un sourire large de tête de mort, en levant sa propre baguette pour murmurer : «_ Legilimens_. »

Dix minutes plus tard, il se tourna vers Mrs. Chourave et lui dit :

« Faites venir les Aurors. »

Hermione s'approcha, la baguette encore pointée sur la suspecte et Rogue se tourna vers le reste des employés.

« Je veux que vous détruisiez tout ce qui a été préparé hier et aujourd'hui. En particulier, les chaudrons de sérum contre la toux concoctés aujourd'hui. Gardez-en assez pour servir de preuve aux Aurors. Nous fermerons pour la journée quand ils en auront fini. Il faut que nous mettions au point de nouveaux protocoles de sécurité. »

Admunsen bondit vers Rogue pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos et Hermione cria : «_ Stupéfix _! »

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des cris de surprise et plus encore des cris joyeux de félicitation quand la sorcière glissa par terre.

La baguette d'Hermione tremblait sous l'effet de sa fureur et Rogue lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec une pression amicale.

« Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix frémissante tandis que presque tous les employés s'approchaient pour entendre la réponse.

– Pour nous détruire, Granger. Quelqu'un l'a payée pour nous discréditer. La personne qui l'a recrutée voulait un scandale assez important pour nous ruiner pour de bon. Et avoir, à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne, des gens en train de vomir leurs boyaux après avoir utilisé nos produits aurait été le truc idéal pour ça.

– Qui pourrait faire une telle chose ?

– Qui d'autre, Granger, répondit Rogue en se tournant vers elle avec son grand sourire terrifiant, que Rita Skeeter ? »

* * *

« _La Gazette du Sorcier _a retrouvé sa prospérité. Les ventes du journal sont remontées depuis que la date du procès de Skeeter a été fixée, expliqua-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Qui aurait cru qu'ils laisseraient tomber leur journaliste star comme une vieille chaussette ? Elle risque six ans à Azkaban. Comme c'est triste pour elle ! conclut Hermione en pouffant méchamment.

– Il semble que j'aie laissé passer l'occasion d'acheter un journal, commenta-t-il en posant sur la table devant elle une assiette d'œufs et de toasts brûlés.

– Vous y avez songé, mais vous avez décidé finalement que vous ne vouliez pas salir votre portefeuille de sociétés.

– De fait.

– À propos, vous avez également créé une chaire de recherche sur les dégâts subis par la mémoire à Sainte-Mangouste. Nous avons un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour définir les critères de choix des candidats.

– C'est excellent. Je suis content que cette chaire soit créée et mise en branle. Vous devriez en être fière.

– Je le suis, merci.

– C'est un « nous » royal ? Ou est-ce que je dois vraiment y aller ?

– Royal.

– Tant mieux.

– Saviez-vous qu'Obscurus Books est à la recherche d'un acheteur ou d'un partenaire ?

– Non. Vais-je les acheter ?

– J'y ai pensé mais vous venez tout juste d'acheter ce distributeur en Turquie et du coup, vous devriez obtenir un prêt pour pouvoir vous emparer de la dernière part tout de suite. Et sinon, vous n'avez pas envie de n'être qu'un partenaire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas voulu dépenser encore tout notre argent. J'en ai besoin pour partir en vacances en juin.

– En vacances ? s'étonna-t-il en s'immobilisant tout à coup alors qu'il était en train de s'asseoir sur sa chaise pour la regarder fixement.

– Reginald veut que je parte avec lui en Grèce une semaine le mois prochain.

– Quand aviez-vous l'intention de m'en parler ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une grimace en s'asseyant brutalement.

– Je viens de le faire, dit-elle en étalant de la confiture sur son toast.

– Vous ne pouvez pas partir. J'aurai besoin de vous cette semaine-là.

– Je peux partir. C'est dans mon contrat. Et vous ne savez même pas de quelle semaine il s'agit.

– Je croyais que vous économisiez tout votre argent afin de pouvoir déménager en Australie ?

– C'est ce que je fais. Enfin, quand je ne suis pas en train de vous aider à acheter le monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, je ne paye pas : c'est Reginald. Je veux simplement un peu d'argent de poche.

– Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça à travers l'Europe avec un garçon que vous connaissez à peine. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

– Il a vingt-neuf ans, ce n'est pas vraiment un gamin, Rogue. Je peux le faire et je vais le faire. Je ne suis jamais allée en Grèce.

– Grands dieux, Granger ! Il a quasiment dix ans de plus que vous ! De toute évidence, c'est un vicelard qui veut seulement profiter de vous.

– Eh bien il y a au moins _quelqu'un_ qui veut profiter de moi ! s'écria-t-elle en lâchant sa fourchette avec de prendre une profonde inspiration et de la laisser sortir lentement. Il n'y a rien à discuter.

– Très bien. Tirez-vous et allez baiser qui vous voudrez. Ça ne m'intéresse certainement pas le moins du monde. »

Il sortit brusquement de table et partit en rageant dans son laboratoire, laissant son repas intact derrière lui. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer.

Les trois semaines suivantes furent infernales. Ils travaillaient en silence, à moins qu'elle ne lui soumît son dernier écrit sur l'éthique des potions, auquel cas elle avait droit à des heures de petits commentaires méchants et sournois sur son intelligence, sous forme de réponse critique. Elle cessa de venir plus tôt le matin pour le petit-déjeuner et prit l'habitude de partir à cinq heures précises. Le lundi matin, il avait une mine effroyable et il était évident qu'il passait ses week-ends plongé dans son verre.

Finalement, le vendredi avant ses vacances arriva. Rogue fut d'un calme surnaturel toute la journée et elle marcha sur des œufs. Le coup tomba à quatre heures, après qu'elle eut rangé le dernier papier et nettoyé son bureau. Elle se leva et se tourna, pour le trouver déjà là, menaçant, au-dessus d'elle.

« Ne revenez pas, dit-il doucement.

– Rogue, commença-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, vous ne pouvez pas... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'il tenait un parchemin de notaire, parachevé d'un ruban fixé à la cire.

« Vous avez mis fin à mon contrat ? s'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc. Vous avez vraiment mis fin à mon contrat ? répéta-t-elle en essayant de lui prendre le papier mais il le souleva hors de sa portée. Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? Vous n'êtes qu'un _gamin_ stupide et borné ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, putain !

– J'ai fait en sorte que le reste de votre paye annuelle soit déposé sur votre compte en banque, avec un bonus. Vous avez assez d'argent pour partir en Australie, désormais. Notre accord est terminé. Vos services ne sont plus nécessaires. Ne revenez pas. »

Il lui tourna le dos et partit à grands pas vers la réserve de potions de l'autre côté du sous-sol.

Elle le regarda s'en aller en pleurant des larmes de rage.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas : vous n'auriez pas la suite, ça serait dommage... Et ne tuez pas Rogue : il parvient très bien à se rendre horriblement malheureux tout seul, comme l'imbécile qu'il est. Laissez aussi Reginald en paix : le pauvre, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe en vrai.

"Limass et Bidouye" est ma traduction pour _Slug and Jiggers_, l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse dont le nom apparaît dans les films mais qui n'est jamais nommé dans les livres. De manière générale, j'ai décidé dans cette fic de traduire aussi les noms propres, pour faire comme Ménard et parce que les jeux de mots sur les noms sont beaucoup moins amusants quand ils sont dans une langue étrangère.

Bon, il y a de chouettes moments, mais je reconnais que ça ne compense pas du tout la fin du chapitre. Rassurez-vous quand même : ça ne peut que s'améliorer après ça, non ?

N'hésitez pas à exprimer votre colère, vos craintes, vos espoirs ! Et faites-moi remarquer toute erreur que j'aurais laissée.


	9. Chapitre 9

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

On a dépassé la barre des cent commentaires ! Encore une fois, merci à tous les lecteurs et commentateurs !

Ce chapitre mérite d'être classé M, et pas seulement à cause du langage utilisé...

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 9  
**

Le lundi matin trouva Rogue assis dans sa cuisine, les pieds, dans leurs bottes, posés sur la table, la main autour d'un verre de brandy, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre ouverte dans l'attente d'un hibou dont il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Il n'y aurait plus de hibou. Plus de repas pris ensemble. Plus de rire. Plus de projet délirant. Plus de course précipitée à la banque pour découvrir qu'il était encore ruiné. Il était un homme très riche désormais et il n'avait plus personne pour lui vider son compte pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il n'avait plus personne du tout.

Il leva les yeux vers l'emplacement vide sur le mur, là d'où elle avait enlevé sa pendule. Il aurait pu la garder encore quelques mois. Il aurait pu l'avoir rien que pour lui jusqu'en septembre mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait flanquée dehors.

Clairement, il était un imbécile.

Il se versa un autre verre de brandy.

Il était huit heures lorsqu'il sentit ses protections réagir et entendit un coup frappé à sa porte. Il redressa brusquement la tête, fit tomber ses longues jambes sur le sol et se leva d'un bond. Il boutonna le col de sa robe et se passa plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux avant de se dépêcher d'aller ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Depuis toutes les années que je te connais, tu as réussi à descendre encore plus bas, siffla Minerva en passant devant lui pour entrer.

– De quoi diable parles-tu ? demanda-t-il en claquant la porte.

– Je parle de ça ! »

Elle brandit le journal qu'elle tenait serré dans la main devant son visage. Il s'en saisit et le secoua pour l'ouvrir et le lire. Là, en bas de la page de titre, il vit une photographie d'Hermione avec un autre homme. L'intitulé de l'article disait : « _FINI ! Rogue met sa pouf dehors !_ » La légende de la photo était : « _Granger la Plaquée quitte sa maison avec son __sosie moldu de __nouvel amant._ »

L'homme de la photo était grand et mince, avec de courts cheveux noirs, un nez plutôt proéminent et des lunettes. Il affichait un air satisfait tandis qu'il portait le bagage d'Hermione dans l'escalier, avec une main posée sur le bas du dos de la sorcière. Rogue fut rempli d'une haine irrationnelle pour cet individu. Ce crétin, de toute évidence, ne la rendait pas heureuse. Elle avait l'air défaite, en colère, sur l'image et elle avait des valises sous ses yeux encore gonflés.

« Comment as-tu pu détruire ainsi ce qui lui restait de réputation, Severus ? Si votre relation était arrivée à son terme, tu n'aurais pas pu rester discret jusqu'à la fin de son contrat ? Ça t'aurait fait tellement mal de lui laisser finir son apprentissage ? Au lieu de ça, tu en as fait un sujet public de discussion ! Tu devais bien savoir que les journaux en auraient vent dès que tu aurais rempli les papiers. Son apprentissage était notoirement connu. Tu sais qu'elle ne trouvera de travail nulle part, après ça. Le ministère ne va pas la réembaucher, vu qu'elle a démissionné sans préavis. Tu as ruiné son avenir. Après l'avoir défendue devant moi et tous les autres, c'est toi qui lui as gâché la vie !

– Non, pas du tout, dit-il en lui rendant d'un geste brusque le journal. Elle n'a rien perdu d'important à ses yeux. Granger n'a jamais eu d'intérêt pour cet apprentissage. Elle ne cherchait que deux choses : la vengeance et l'argent. »

Il fit demi-tour et retourna à la cuisine, suivi par Minerva.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il prenait un verre propre.

Il lui servit à boire et attendit qu'ils fussent tous les deux assis pour commencer son explication.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris la profondeur de la haine et du dégoût de Granger pour le monde sorcier après cette enquête grotesque au sujet de ses ASPIC. Lorsque je l'ai revue ensuite, des mois plus tard, elle était déjà en train de faire ses plans. Elle avait décidé de travailler encore un an, thésaurisant sur son piètre salaire, avant de quitter notre monde pour de bon, sans jamais vouloir y retourner. Elle va partir s'installer en Australie afin de pouvoir au moins connaître les deux personnes qui lui ont donné naissance et voir si elle peut d'une façon ou d'une autre retrouver une place dans leur vie. Les seuls sorciers dont elle se soucie encore un peu sont les Weasley et Potter, et ils sont là pour elle. Ils le seront toujours.

– Et ta place à toi, dans tout ça ?

– J'ai été son moyen de vengeance. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de renouveler tous mes brevets et de mettre le monde sorcier à ma merci. Elle a été derrière chaque action, chaque prise de contrôle, chaque achat, chaque tactique virulente qui ont transformé la haine et le mépris qu'on me portait en crainte et en respect. Je n'ai fait que la retirer du ministère et lui donner l'occasion d'utiliser sa cervelle. Je n'ai été rien d'autre pour elle qu'un refuge d'où elle a pu déterminer la meilleure façon de refaire sa vie.

– Et la fin prématurée de son contrat ?

– J'en ai eu assez de jouer à son jeu, répondit-il en fermant les yeux. Elle est très riche, désormais. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi. »

Il avala une grande gorgée de son verre et Minerva le regarda fixement.

« Tu n'as jamais couché avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, cracha-t-il en réponse en posant violemment son verre avant de faire un geste vague vers le journal qui se trouvait sur la table près de la sorcière. Elle sort avec cet idiot depuis des mois, maintenant. Il s'appelle Reginald et je doute fortement qu'il aurait l'air si content de lui s'il savait qu'elle projette de le quitter sans un regard en arrière, lui aussi.

– Lui aussi ? répéta Minerva en lui jetant un regard perçant.

– Comme nous tous, corrigea-t-il.

– Oh, Severus, s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête et en regardant son verre. Comment se fait-il que chaque fois que je me mets bien en colère contre toi et que je viens t'enguirlander, je finis toujours par me sentir idiote ? »

Elle but encore un peu, reposa son verre sur la table et se leva. Rogue la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, elle se retourna et plaça une main sur son épaule.

« N'as-tu jamais pensé à lui demander de rester, espèce d'imbécile ? »

Il cligna des yeux et regarda par terre.

« Au revoir, Severus. La prochaine fois que je serai en colère contre toi, je t'enverrai simplement un hibou et tu pourras brûler la lettre dès que tu la recevras. Boire n'est pas une solution, mon garçon, ajouta-t-elle avec une pression amicale sur son épaule. À long terme, ça ne fait qu'aggraver la souffrance. »

* * *

Le jeudi soir le trouva assis au même endroit. Ses pieds étaient par terre et sa tête dans ses mains. Une assiette contenant un dîner encore intact avait été poussée de côté et une pile de lettre importantes encore fermées était entassée près de la fenêtre. Il avait achevé une demi-bouteille de brandy lorsqu'il sentit ses sorts de protections frémir et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se figea et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était mis à se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît sa main sur l'épaule qui l'arrêtait.

Il avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et leva sa propre main pour atteindre et serrer la sienne. Il tourna la tête et pressa le visage contre son bras. Elle sentait le soleil et l'huile de bronzage. De son autre main, il lui saisit le poignet et posa les lèvres sur sa peau douce.

« Tu m'as menti, Granger, dit-il contre sa peau.

– Quand ?

– Le premier jour. Tu m'as promis que je ne regretterais pas de te laisser entrer dans ma maison, mais je le regrette. Par tous les dieux, je le regrette vraiment. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je fermerais ma porte devant toi.

– Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle passa son autre bras sur la poitrine de Rogue et berça sa tête contre son cou.

« Parce que je savais, déjà à ce moment-là, que ça finirait par me faire du mal de te laisser entrer.

– Tu ne m'as jamais laissée entrer.

– Ça m'aurait fait tellement plus mal quand tu serais partie. Je voulais que tu ne partes jamais.

– Imbécile. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais demandé de rester ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je passais mon temps à dépenser tout notre argent ? Je faisais ça de manière à ne plus en avoir assez pour pouvoir partir et pour t'empêcher de penser davantage à me chasser plus tôt.

– Est-ce que tu vas rester ? Je suis prêt à te supplier à genoux si tu veux. Je n'ai plus le moindre amour-propre. Ne me quitte pas, Hermione, insista-t-il en lui agrippant le bras pour presser son visage dans le creux du coude de la sorcière. Je ne peux pas le supporter, quand tu n'es pas là. »

Il sentit qu'elle se mettait à trembler et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Il se dégagea de son étreinte, se leva et se tourna lentement, embarrassé par son ivresse, sa barbe d'une semaine et ses vêtements dépenaillés. Quand il vit ses larmes, il oublia tout cela et lui tendit simplement la main, d'abord pour faire sortir la lèvre qu'elle mordait entre ses dents, puis pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle leva les bras et il l'étreignit contre lui, la serrant doucement tandis que ses sanglots redoublaient. Il posa le menton sur sa tête et la berça.

« Je ne peux pas le supporter non plus, quand je ne suis pas là, Severus. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, tu sais. »

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Il voulut s'exprimer par un grondement de plaisir mais le son qu'il produisit ressemblait plutôt à un cri de douleur.

« Bordel, Hermione, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois revenue. Je ne ferai plus jamais un truc pareil. Je ne te repousserai plus jamais. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras, je le jure !

– Je n'ai besoin de rien, Severus. Je n'ai besoin que de toi. Tout toi.

– Je suis à toi. »

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Il resserra son étreinte et un cri mourut dans sa gorge quand il lui rendit son baiser. Il embrassa sa bouche, sa joue, ses paupières, puis la plaqua contre lui et posa la joue contre ses cheveux.

« Et Reginald ? demanda-t-il.

– Reginald est encore en Grèce, répondit-elle avec un rire triste. Il soigne un égo blessé et une joue gonflée pour m'avoir traitée de garce sans cœur et de mauvais coup. »

Rogue se raidit et sa colère monta.

« T'embête pas avec ça, dit-elle quand elle vit un regard meurtrier dans ses yeux avant de quitter ses bras pour lui prendre la main et le faire sortir de la cuisine. J'ai vraiment été une garce sans cœur. Je l'ai choisi dans une boîte de nuit parce qu'il avait le physique du rôle, expliqua-t-elle en allumant les lumières et en l'emmenant vers une étagère sur laquelle elle donna un coup de baguette. Et pour le fait qu'il m'ait traitée de mauvais coup, continua-t-elle, je peux voir d'où lui est venue cette impression. Une fois que je lui avais enlevé ses lunettes et que j'avais réussi à le faire taire, je pouvais le sauter pendant des heures. Malheureusement, il est myope et souffre d'un besoin nerveux de parler. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes qui apprécient qu'on leur demande constamment de la boucler au lit. »

Elle le conduisit en haut de l'escalier, dans cette partie de la maison où elle n'avait encore jamais été invitée. Après un regard interrogateur et un mouvement de tête pour lui indiquer la bonne porte, elle le mena au seul endroit où il n'avait jamais été capable de se mentir à son sujet : son lit.

« Reginald et moi n'avons rien en commun et je n'ai pas pu garder l'air heureuse d'être tout le temps avec un Moldu. Il n'a jamais eu la moindre chance, Severus. Il n'a jamais été qu'un ersatz. Je croyais que j'étais censée trouver quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai essayé. »

Elle le poussa et il se retrouva assis sur le lit étroit. Elle se baissa pour lui enlever ses bottes et fronça le nez quand elle sentit l'odeur.

« À quand remonte ton dernier bain ?

– Vendredi, répondit-il en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

– Hum. C'est trop loin pour moi. J'avais simplement l'intention de te mettre au lit et de continuer cette discussion demain matin une fois que tu serais sobre mais tu as besoin de te laver, déclara-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper la robe de chambre sous l'oreiller. Où ranges-tu tes tee-shirts ? Je peux t'en prendre un ?

– Tu restes ? s'enquit-il d'une voix faible en clignant des yeux.

– Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Tu me l'as demandé. Je ferais n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais, Severus.

– Embrasse-moi, demanda-t-il.

– Lave-toi d'abord, dit-elle.

– Pourquoi soupçonné-je que ce « n'importe quoi si je te le demandais » finira toujours par mal tourner ?

– Parce que tu es un homme supérieurement intelligent. Les tee-shirts ? »

Il fit un geste pour lui signaler le bon tiroir et partit se doucher et se raser dans le temps le plus rapide de toute sa vie. Il attrapa au passage une bouteille de potion de Dégrisement et l'avala avant de se brosser les dents.

Quand il revint, elle était blottie sur son lit et lisait son exemplaire de Chaucer. Il s'immobilisa et la regarda elle leva les yeux et lui sourit. Il se sentit soudain nerveux et regretta de ne plus être ivre. Elle posa le livre et ouvrit les couvertures pour l'inviter à la rejoindre, révélant ainsi une portion de peau nue entre le drap et le bas du tee-shirt de Rogue. Son tee-shirt.

« Viens. Je ne mords pas, sauf si tu le souhaites. Nous verrons tout ça demain matin. Pour le moment, dormons. »

Il traversa la chambre et éteignit la lumière d'un mouvement de baguette, les plongeant dans le noir, avant de laisser tomber par terre sa robe de chambre et de grimper à ses côtés dans le lit.

Comme le lit était étroit, il la serra dans ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de celles d'Hermione qui se redressa pour lui embrasser la joue. Il ne pouvait pas dissimuler son érection, alors, il prit une inspiration profonde et décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Il l'installa contre lui et soupira.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? demanda-t-il.

– Minerva a fini par retrouver ma trace en passant par Ron. Il garde Pat' et Hercule pendant mon absence. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je parle une dernière fois avant de te laisser derrière moi pour toujours ; que tu étais un imbécile stoïque qui, de toute évidence, souffrait beaucoup et qui, probablement, essayait de boire à s'en tuer. Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire qu'elle vienne me dire ça, ajouta-t-elle en posant la joue contre sa poitrine, mais tu m'as fait tellement mal quand tu m'as jetée dehors. Ça marche si bien entre nous quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent du temps, Rogue, mais les cinq pour cent qui restent peuvent être dévastateurs.

– Je suis désolé.

– Je sais, dit-elle en lui embrassant la poitrine tandis qu'il resserrait les bras autour d'elle. Severus ?

– Oui ?

– Les raisons que tu m'avais données pour refuser d'être avec moi, elles étaient plutôt convaincantes.

– Elle se sont évaporées comme la fumée qui les constituaient dès que tu as décroché ta pendule du mur. En réalité, j'avais peur, c'est tout.

– As-tu encore peur ?

– Je suis terrifié.

– Tu es sûr que tu veux que je reste ?

– C'est la seule chose dont je sois vraiment sûr à l'instant, Granger. »

Elle poussa un grand soupir et son souffle chaud et humide passa sur le sein de Rogue, le faisant frémir.

« Je suis contente », dit-elle.

Il lui caressa le bras de bas en haut et finit par lui saisir l'épaule pour la faire remonter le long de son corps tandis qu'il baissait le visage. Elle s'étira, tourna la tête vers lui, et il l'embrassa. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent lors du contact. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient chaudes, douces, et son souffle effleurait délicatement les traits de Rogue. Elle se redressa, l'attira à elle dans une étreinte serrée et s'agrippa à lui, une de ses jambes s'enroulant autour de la hanche du sorcier. Elle lui embrassa le front, puis les sourcils, puis il sentit les lèvres ouvertes d'Hermione glisser le long de sa joue pour revenir sa bouche. Il la fit rouler pour la placer au-dessus de lui et grogna en sentant la chaleur nue de la sorcière se poser sur lui.

« Si tu n'avais prévu que de dormir ce soir et de parler demain matin, qu'as-tu fait de ta petite culotte ?

– Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'aime me préparer pour toutes les possibilités. J'ai remarqué que toi non plus, tu ne t'es pas embêté à mettre un caleçon.

– Je n'avais jamais prévu que de dormir, moi, dit-il. Tu as été assez inconsciente pour entrer dans mon lit. Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu de femme dans ce lit ?

– Tu n'es plus préoccupé par le fait que j'aie la moitié de ton âge ?

– Je crois que nous avons clairement établi que tu es bien plus mûre que moi sur le plan émotionnel.

– Et par le fait de rendre leurs mensonges véridiques ?

– C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?

– Oui.

– Ça, c'est la seule vérité dont je me soucie désormais, Hermione. Le reste du monde peut aller se faire foutre. »

Il entendit son soupir de contentement et la sentit se baisser vers lui. Il se tint complètement immobile, savourant l'attente des lèvres qui allaient rejoindre les siennes, émerveillé que ce fût pas seulement encore un rêve vain. Lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, il soupira et glissa la langue entre celles de la sorcière. Il ferma les yeux et eut l'impression que le monde vacillait sur son axe lorsque les mains d'Hermione lui passèrent dans la chevelure et qu'elle approfondit leur baiser. Il lui massa le dos, faisant doucement descendre ses mains jusqu'à pouvoir les glisser sous le tee-shirt et les faire remonter. Elle s'étira comme un chat quand il fit passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête. Il soupira à en perdre le souffle lorsque, levant les mains, il s'en servit pour envelopper ses petits seins ronds.

Elle se cambra pour les pousser encore davantage contre ses paumes et il se pencha pour en mettre un dans sa bouche. Quand elle miaula de plaisir, ce fut comme si un ressort avait été débloqué et il grogna, la pressant contre lui. La sensation de sa peau contre celle de la sorcière l'enflamma alors qu'il embrassait, léchait et mordillait chaque pouce de chair qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ses mains descendirent le long des hanches d'Hermione, puis autour de ses cuisses et finalement, il posa en posa une sur la chaleur humide de son sexe. Quand il sentit combien elle était gonflée et prête, un gémissement étranglé lui échappa.

Elle se souleva puis se laissa retomber, s'empalant lentement sur lui. Ils poussèrent tous deux un cri.

«_ Hermione_, souffla-t-il.

– Oh, _oui _», répondit-elle.

Il la souleva et la fit redescendre sur lui, en gémissant fort. Elle lui caressa la poitrine et se mit à le chevaucher. L'incroyable plaisir qu'il en ressentit lui obscurcit l'esprit jusqu'au délire. Il haussait les hanches pour la rejoindre, se soulevant du lit, comme s'il avait essayé de faire entrer son âme en elle.

« Je t'ai eue tant de fois dans ce lit, Hermione. Toujours dans mes rêves. Je me réveillais en criant ton nom et en salissant mes draps comme un adolescent. Et maintenant, tu es là. Je ne pourrai jamais te laisser partir.

– Non ! Ne me laisse pas partir. Garde-moi ici. Cache-moi. Aime-moi, simplement, Severus. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes.

– Mais je t'aime Hermione, affirma-t-il en calmant ses mouvements pour la faire s'incliner et pouvoir l'embrasser profondément. Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler de comment c'était avant que je t'aime. Ça m'ennuie quelquefois, parce que je sais qu'il y a un un temps où je ne t'aimais pas, mais il s'est envolé.

– Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire, dit-elle en lui caressant le visage. C'est comme si on avait toujours été destinés l'un à l'autre, d'une certaine manière. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et commença à aller et venir, avec le désir de se fondre en elle pour qu'ils ne fussent plus qu'un pour toujours. Il avait l'intention de prendre son temps pour rallumer le feu qui les dévorait, mais c'était tout simplement trop. Son visage se tordit d'intensité alors qu'il accélérait le rythme, ses hanches heurtant bruyamment les cuisses de la sorcière dont les mains dansaient sur son corps.

« Ah... gémit-il. Bon sang, c'est tellement bon d'être en toi !

– Oui... _Severus _! »

Il se perdit dans les sensations qu'il éprouvait, perdant à la fois lui-même, sa place dans le temps et la notion de l'instant. Il n'était plus conscient que d'elle. Qu'elle lui était revenue et qu'il était enfin plongé en elle. Il l'entendit crier et sentit ses parois vibrer et se resserrer autour de lui tandis que sa propre jouissance se précipitait. Il s'y soumit comme à un glorieux sacrifice, en criant :

« Je crois que je vais... oh, _putain _! »

Il s'enfonça en elle une dernière fois et elle bougea les hanches contre lui quand il se répandit dans son corps, sentant les spasmes de ses muscles internes. Elle l'avait complètement vidé. Il s'écroula sur le lit et l'attira à lui, alors que sa poitrine se soulevait lourdement à chaque goulée d'air qu'il inspirait.

« Il est clair, dit-il quand il eut repris son souffle, que ton Reginald n'est qu'un pauvre connard.

– Oh, il a ses bons points, répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

– Lesquels ?

– Après deux verres de vin, on dirait vraiment toi.

– Seulement deux ?

– Je ne coûte pas cher à séduire.

– Pas si on compte l'épicerie. Tu m'as coûté des milliers de galions rien qu'en nourriture.

– Oui, mais c'était de l'argent bien dépensé. J'ai fait de toi un quasi millionnaire, non ?

– Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par l'argent, Hermione, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tout était pour toi.

– Ouais, bon, tu en as tiré un énorme bénéfice. Et j'ai hâte de le faire encore beaucoup augmenter. Peut-être bien que le monde sorcier nous déteste, mais tous ces cons lècheront tellement le cul de Rogue quand j'en aurai fini avec eux que ça fera pleurer Malefoy de jalousie.

– En fait, la contredit-il avec un grimace, pour le moment, c'est toi qui en tires en énorme bénéfice.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je croyais que tu aurais besoin d'argent pour l'Australie. Alors, j'ai viré tout ce que j'avais sur ton compte.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'immobilisant complètement.

– Tu avais besoin d'argent pour démarrer une nouvelle vie.

– Quand as-tu fait ça ?

– Jeudi dernier.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que je te comprendrai vraiment un jour, Rogue, déclara-t-elle après un long moment de silence. Tu as mis un terme à notre contrat et tu m'a flanquée à la porte mais seulement _après_ que tu m'avais donné tout ton fric ?

– Peuh, fit-il en se raidissant et en s'éloignant d'elle tout en tirant sur la couverture pour la remettre en place, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas en gagner encore plus. Tu m'as laissé avec toutes ces compagnies à la con que je n'ai aucune véritable envie de diriger.

– Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien tu étais merveilleux, ces derniers temps ? lui demanda-t-elle en se glissant sous la couverture pour s'enrouler autour de lui et le tenir serré contre elle tant que ses émotions bouillonnaient.

– Pas dans les dernières semaines, non, répondit-il avec un soupir en passant un bras derrière elle pour lui caler la tête contre son épaule.

– Severus, peut-être que je ne comprends pas complètement comment ton esprit fonctionne mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne trouve pas que tu es absolument merveilleux.

– Tant mieux. Il se trouve que je trouve que tu es plutôt merveilleuse, toi aussi.

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter les déchaînements de colère l'un contre l'autre, à l'avenir ? C'est trop douloureux pour tous les deux.

– Si tu restes patiente le temps qu'il me faudra pour comprendre comme ça marche. Tu as quarante années de précédents à détricoter. »

Elle pouffa et se blottit contre lui.

« Juste pour qu'on soit au clair, dit-il dans le noir, tu ne pars pas en Australie, hein ?

– Non. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était un endroit où être à ma place. Je voulais un chez-moi. Tu m'en as donné un plutôt chouette, même si techniquement, j'y vis comme dans un externat, pour ainsi dire. J'aimerais bien rester avec toi tout le temps, ajouta-t-elle quand il eut ouvert les yeux en la sentant approcher la tête. Enfin, si tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop précipiter les choses. J'ai toujours détesté le moment où je devais rentrer à la maison à la fin de la journée.

– Quand j'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir, répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte, j'espère que tu n'as pas cru que je parlais de manière imagée. Je suis vraiment sérieux.

– Ah, tant mieux, dit-elle en se réinstallant et en tirant la couverture au-dessus de son épaule. Tu te rends bien compte que j'ai un chat ?

– Il ne peut pas être plus laid ou plus énervant que cette fichue pendule.

– Tu ne l'as pas encore vu. »

* * *

Et voilà qui devrait vous consoler du chapitre précédent, non ? Profitez-en...

Au fait, Chaucer est un Anglais du XIVe siècle, auteur de poésies et d'un célèbres recueil d'histoires, les _Contes de Cantorbéry_, et un des premiers à avoir écrit des œuvres littéraires dans la langue qui n'était pas encore celle de Shakespeare.

En attendant la suite, pour fêter le centième commentaire sur cette histoire, je vous signale que j'ai mis en ligne, un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, une courte fiction d'un seul chapitre intitulée _Cause toujours_, toujours de la plume d'Aurette et toujours avec pour protagonistes nos deux héros préférés (Rogue et Hermione, au cas où vous auriez un doute).

Toutes vos remarques, critiques et suggestions sont les bienvenues !


	10. Chapitre 10

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 10  
**

Ron, Pattenrond et Hercule étaient tous trois perchés sur le canapé pour regarder _Robot Wars_ quand Hermione passa la porte, les bras chargés de carton et un rouleau de scotch épais au poignet.

« Ben, ça ! s'exclama Ron en sautant sur ses pieds pour l'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins trois jours. C'est quoi, tout ça ?

– Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à faire les paquets !

– Les paquets de quoi ?

– De tout. Je déménage ! »

Ron s'arrêta et la regarda, le cœur lourd et plein de chagrin.

« Tu pars en Australie ? Déjà ? Si tôt ?

– Non. Changement de projet. Je ne partirai pas en Australie, après tout. »

Il laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement et lui prit son fardeau avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau, pris d'une nouvelle crainte.

« Tu t'installes avec cet espèce de Reginald, alors ? Hermione, faut qu'on parle. Je sais que les choses ne sont pas terribles pour toi en ce moment...

– Ça fait combien de temps que le frigo est resté ouvert ? l'interrompit-elle. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète qu'on ne peut pas le laisser ouvert ?

– C'est pas comme s'il marchait, de toute façon. Je dois tout le temps relancer des sortilèges de refroidissement sur la bière. Et ne m'interromps pas. Je suis sérieux ! Il faut qu'on parle. Bon, je sais que c'est dur pour toi ces derniers temps...

– S'il ne garde pas les trucs frais, c'est que tu le laisses ouvert ! Honnêtement, Ronald, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi fan de _Robot Wars _et n'avoir toujours aucune notion d'électronique moldue !

– Parce que si je comprenais, ça ne serait pas moitié aussi intéressant. Maintenant, reprit-il en lâchant les cartons qu'il lui avait pris et en mettant les mains sur les hanches, arrête de changer de sujet. Je suis en train d'essayer de te dire que je m'inquiète pour toi.

– Je sais, répondit-elle en le rejoignant pour l'embrasser, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

– Écoute, Hermione, je sais pourquoi tu t'es mise à sortir avec Reginald et je n'ai pas pris la peine de te dire ce que j'en pensais parce que tu es une grande fille. Mais si tu songes à aller plus loin avec ce crétin insupportable, alors, je crois que c'est mon devoir de te donner mon avis.

– Ron...

– Attends, la coupa-t-il en levant une main avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Si tu es vraiment tellement désespérée, alors, je crois que toi et moi, on devrait tenter encore une fois notre chance. Je sais que ça a l'air d'une idée désastreuse, mais il faut bien que tu reconnaisses que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es avec Réginichou, c'est parce que tu te sens vraiment seule. Si tu t'installes avec lui, c'est bien pire que si toi et moi, on devient « amis avec des avantages », non ? Je veux dire, allez, Hermione, même _moi_, je le trouve débile. Un jour, tu vas te réveiller, lui ensorceler les parties et le pauvre mec y comprendra que dalle.

– Tu sais ce qui rend ton discours encore plus extraordinaire, Ronald ? demanda Hermione en se jetant à son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

– Quoi ? fit-il, soudain nerveux.

– C'est de savoir que tu dirais exactement la même chose à Harry s'il s'apprêtait à s'installer avec quelqu'un et que tu pensais qu'il faisait une erreur. Et aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se reculant pour le regarder, que tu aurais probablement la même expression légèrement nauséeuse sur le visage si tu croyais qu'il risquait de te dire oui.

– Ça se pourrait que j'aie l'air moins nauséeux si c'était Harry, rétorqua-t-il en riant et en l'embrassant à son tour. Au moins, lui, je sais qu'il ne me crierait pas tout le temps dessus pour que je ramasse mes chaussettes. Je voudrais juste que tu sois heureuse, Hermione, conclut-il en l'éloignant à nouveau de lui pour la regarder. Tu le mérites.

– Mais je vais être heureuse, Ron, répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire avec les yeux brillants et un petit reniflement. Je ne m'installe pas avec Reginald, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant et en se dégageant de ses bras. Je l'ai laissé en Grèce. Et je ne pars pas non plus en Australie. J'irai là-bas un jour et je rencontrerai mes parents, mais j'ai trop de choses à faire et une nouvelle vie à démarrer avant. »

Ron lui jeta un regard inquisiteur jusqu'au moment où ça fit tilt et qu'il comprit. Elle rougit.

« Il t'a foutue à la porte, Hermione. Publiquement. Dis-moi que tu ne retournes pas chez ce connard.

– C'est déjà fait. J'ai passé la nuit avec lui et nous avons éclairci pas mal de choses. On a parlé pendant des heures. Il a reconnu qu'il avait fait une erreur à cause de sa peur et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et moi, je l'aime », ajouta-t-elle en regardant Ron, les yeux à nouveau pleins de larmes.

Ron la regarda durement en silence un long moment et, finalement, il sourit.

« Tu lui as enfin montré tes nichons, hein ? Vilaine fille, commenta-t-il tandis qu'elle lui rendait son sourire en remuant les sourcils. Et maintenant, il t'a demandé de t'installer chez lui ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient mieux que la moyenne.

– Il avait l'air réticent à les laisser partir ce matin mais il fallait que je m'occupe de ça.

– D'accord. On commence par où ?

– Tu t'occupes du living. Moi, je démarre dans la chambre, dit-elle en attrapant quelques cartons et l'unique rouleau de scotch avant de partir dans l'autre pièce.

– Je vais d'abord empaqueter les trucs de la cuisine, ça devrait prendre deux minutes, vu qu'il n'y a rien que ma bière. Est-ce que Rogue a la télé ? s'enquit-il.

– Non, mais j'ai trouvé un pub moldu qui organise des nuits _Robot Wars_, alors, c'est là qu'on pourra se retrouver avec Harry et Gin.

– Ah, génial ! » s'écria Ron en prenant un carton défait et en le regardant pour essayer de comprendre comment le monter. Il renonça et le métamorphosa en un carton déjà tout prêt. Il fit un petit sourire moqueur en direction de la chambre.

* * *

Harry était en train de plier des draps dans la cuisine du Terrier lorsque le Patronus de Ron entra en gambadant dans la pièce.

« Hé ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour mettre l'appart' d'Hermione dans des cartons. Elle s'installe chez Rogue. Apporte de la bière. »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent de surprise et il les leva vers Ginny, qui regarda Fleur, qui se tourna vers Molly, qui envoya un Patronus à Arthur au ministère.

« Eh bien, dit Molly. Vous l'avez entendu. »

* * *

Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre et regardait son lit. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait roulé hors de ses bras après lui avoir donné un baiser et promis de revenir en un rien de temps. Il avait déjà l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée. Son lit paraissait plus vide que jamais. Sa maison semblait plus vide et plus sinistre qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir l'avoir jamais vue. Son cœur battait au rythme de sa peur.

Et si elle ne revenait jamais ? Et si quelque chose lui arrivait pendant qu'elle était dehors ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui été arrivé à lui, en un temps si bref, pour qu'il fût réduit à ça, bon sang ?

Sa vie n'avait été qu'un tas de cendres la veille encore. Puis, elle était revenue et il avait cru qu'on venait de l'amnistier d'une condamnation à mort. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et, avec cette petite phrase, elle lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ensuite, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et, avec cette petite phrase, il s'était lui-même terrorisé. Oh, pas sur le moment. Sur le moment, il la tenait dans ses bras et tout était parfait. Mais à présent, il était seul dans le silence qui lui faisait écho et il tremblait en pensant à l'avenir.

Elle s'installait chez lui. À l'instant même, elle était en train d'empaqueter ses affaires pour déménager dans sa maison et partager sa vie. Et si elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle y voyait ? Et si être avec lui pour de vrai n'arrivait pas à la hauteur du rêve de l'aimer ? Comment pourrait-il seulement survivre si elle partait à nouveau ?

Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. Il pouvait encore sentir son parfum. Son odeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux oreiller, tendit la main et prit un de ses cheveux. Il l'étira, vit qu'il était bien plus long qu'il ne l'aurait cru, puis l'enroula autour de son doigt.

Il avait besoin de plus que ça. Il ne voulait pas la prendre simplement pour maîtresse, comme tout le monde pensait qu'il l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Il devait trouver un moyen de transformer l'étrange réalité dans laquelle il s'était réveillé pour la rendre permanente et juste. Il se leva et marcha vers la porte.

* * *

Rogue remontait l'Allée des Embrumes avec tout ce qu'il avait d'économies dans la poche et son expression la plus désagréable sur le visage. Il avait regardé dans plusieurs magasins mais rien dans cette voie mal famée ne pouvait convenir. Tous les objets qu'il avait vus avaient déjà eu un propriétaire et un passé douteux. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et poussa un lourd soupir. Il avait espéré éviter ça mais il ne pouvait se permettre de jeter par accident un maléfice à cette femme inconsciente qui était maintenant à lui, parce qu'il se sentait trop peu sûr de lui pour faire les choses comme il le fallait.

Il tira le plus possible sa capuche sur son visage et se dirigea vers la partie plus présentable de la capitale.

La cloche fixée à la porte tintinnabula, attirant l'attention d'une jeune personne occupée jusque là à polir quelques unes des marchandises.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher le long des vitrines jusqu'à trouver exactement ce qu'il voulait. Le prix indiqué sur l'étiquette ne lui laisserait que deux mornilles et six noises sur son compte en banque jusqu'à la semaine suivante. Il pointa du doigt.

« Ah, excellent choix ! Une bague en platine, travaillée par les gobelins. Elle bénéficie de sortilèges de protection contre la perte, le vol et tout type de dommage en dehors du feu de dragon. Nous pouvons, bien sûr, y ajouter un sort spécifique. Puis-je vous demander qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

– Ce n'est pas votre affaire, siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en posant sa bourse sur le comptoir. Donnez-moi la bague ! »

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle avait reconnu sa voix. Évidemment qu'elle l'avait reconnue : elle avait été son élève. Tout le monde avait été son d'élève, putain ! Il ne pouvait éviter ce fléau. C'était une erreur stupide et un signe du désordre qui régnait désormais dans son esprit. Maintenant, à cause de sa bêtise, tout le monde allait savoir qu'il avait acheté une bague de fiançailles dès la publication du journal du lendemain.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait reculer. Il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir et il n'avait aucune intention de ternir sa réputation plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Certes, il en restait à peine un soupçon, mais ce soupçon lui était précieux. Il était déterminé à honorer ce soupçon et à faire d'elle sa femme. Il avait voulu agir vite, avant qu'elle eût recouvré sa raison mais à présent, il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire sa demande avant que ce fichu journal fît le travail pour lui.

Il arracha la bague de son écrin sophistiqué de présentation et la fourra dans sa poche, en même temps que sa bourse vide. Il leva la tête et fusilla la vendeuse d'un regard dédaigneux (il eut un petit sourire sarcastique tout intérieur en la voyant pâlir et se mettre à trembler). Peut-être venait-il de gagner un autre jour. Il ajouta son expression désagréable fétiche et elle eut un hoquet. Peut-être un second jour. Dans un tourbillon, il fit demi-tour et partit en coup de vent du magasin.

* * *

Rogue s'apprêtait à pousser sa porte d'entrée quand ses sorts de protection l'avertirent qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes en plus d'Hermione dans la maison. Son esprit s'éclaircit aussitôt et il sortit immédiatement sa baguette avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une violente poussée. Les occupants de la maison se figèrent, tout comme le cerveau de Rogue.

« Que diable faites-vous tous ici ? demanda-t-il à la mer de Weasley répandue tout autour de son salon, bouches bées comme des poissons à tête rousse.

– Nous aidons Hermione à s'installer, répondit Ron tandis que celle-ci sortait en courant de la cuisine avec Harry.

– Severus ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Où étais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentrée et tu n'avais pas laissé de message ! J'étais tellement inquiète !

– J'avais une course à faire, dit-il doucement en l'enveloppant de son bras et en la faisant passer hors sa ligne de tir. Pour quelle raison ai-je subi une invasion ?

– J'ai demandé à Ron de m'aider à mettre mon appartement dans les cartons. Il a prévenu Harry et les autres ont suivi.

– Hermione, ton appartement ne fait que deux pièces et demi. Quelle quantité d'affaires possèdes-tu ? »

Elle indiqua l'unique carton, plein de plus petits cartons dont la taille avait été réduite par magie. Rogue regarda le carton, puis les huit personnes rassemblées dans son salon. Il leva un éloquent sourcil vers Hermione, qui rougit.

« Tu dois bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons de se faire du souci », dit-elle.

Il fit une grimace et baissa sa baguette. Passant devant elle, il fit le tour de la pièce du regard. En dehors de Potter et de la femme enceinte de Bill, son salon était empli de subtiles variations de la même expression soucieuse. Même le chat atrocement laid perché sur son fauteuil était roux et avait l'air grognon.

« Choisissez quelqu'un pour dire ce que vous voulez tous dire et qu'on en finisse », dit-il à la cantonade.

Harry fit un pas en avant, prenant un air courageux fort agaçant, mais Arthur le devança.

« Severus, nous avons compté parmi tes rares partisans au cours de tout ce que tu as traversé depuis la bataille finale. Hermione a toujours été parfaitement fidèle et loyale envers toi, elle a eu notre soutien total et notre compréhension toute l'année passée. Cependant, tu dois comprendre qu'elle fait partie de la famille. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter qu'elle soit à nouveau blessée comme elle l'a été la semaine dernière lorsque tu l'as publiquement humiliée. Elle n'a pas mérité ce que tu lui as fait. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Arthur leva une main.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. Certes, Hermione est une jeune femme solide, plus que capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Si elle te choisit, nous pouvons l'accepter. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'elle n'est pas seule au monde. Elle ne le sera jamais. Si tu la blesses encore, tu auras à en répondre à chacun d'entre nous, tant qu'au moins un de nous restera debout. C'est clair ?

– Comme du cristal », grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il fixa Arthur avec un mélange de colère défensive et d'humiliation écœurante. Il savait qu'il méritait de recevoir cette leçon, mais cela n'en rendait pas le moment moins vexant.

Il se retourna pour regarder Hermione.

« Je serai à l'étage. Quand tu auras finit de recevoir tes invités, j'aimerais un mot avec toi. »

Il se détourna, donna un coup sur l'étagère et partit à grands pas dans l'escalier avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait en rassembler.

Il entendit Molly l'appeler mais la voix d'Hermione vint la couper.

« Laissez-le. Vous lui avez dit ce que vous vouliez qu'il entende. Je vous en remercie mais vous ne vous attendiez sûrement pas à ce qu'il reste dans le coin pour que vous puissiez enfoncer encore davantage le clou ? »

La suite de ses paroles devint inaudible lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la chambre en portant le plateau du thé et s'arrêta quand elle vit que la pièce était vide. Le lit étroit était fait avec grand soin et les seules autres choses que l'on voyait étaient la commode, la table de chevet et l'armoire à glace dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle fixa le miroir pendant un moment et fronça les sourcils en remarquant une botte noire qui s'y reflétait. Tournant la tête, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule derrière la porte de la chambre. Severus était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, les poings sur les genoux, les mains en train de tripoter quelque chose. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

Elle ferma doucement la porte en la poussant avec un orteil et se glissa auprès de lui, posant le plateau sur le sol devant elle. Elle lui versa une tasse, préparant son thé comme il l'aimait, et la lui tendit.

Il referma la main sur l'objet avec lequel il jouait et prit la tasse, en la regardant curieusement avant de détourner les yeux.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous assis par terre ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

– Parce que, quand je suis près de ce lit, tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est à te baiser, grogna-t-il dans son thé.

– Et je devine d'après le fait que nous sommes assis par terre que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, encore une fois ? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir puis poussa un profond soupir, avant de se pencher en avant pour reposer sa tasse sur le plateau.

« Je cherchais à avoir des idées claires, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des idées claires depuis la première fois où je suis entré dans ce bureau des brevets et où je t'ai vue. Je n'aime pas ne pas me comprendre moi-même, Hermione. Je n'aime pas que d'autres me demandent des comptes. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse sentir que je suis un vieux pervers dans ma propre maison. Je n'aime pas rentrer chez moi et trouver des visiteurs que je n'attendais pas. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'absence de maîtrise de moi-même que j'ai montrée.

– Je trouve que tu as montré une maîtrise de toi-même remarquable, vu les circonstances. Tu les as même laissés te confronter chez toi et y survivre. Je te remercie pour ça, d'ailleurs. Je croyais qu'ils étaient juste terriblement curieux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que leurs sentiments étaient si forts qu'ils iraient jusqu'à te menacer.

– Hermione, ils ont eu raison, répondit-il avec un soupir en appuyant la tête contre le mur et en fermant les yeux. Ils avaient d'excellents motifs pour venir chercher une confrontation avec moi. Je t'ai traitée de façon abominable. Il est possible que je recommence. C'est une idée atroce. Je ne suis pas moi-même quand je suis près de toi. La nuit dernière, quand je te tenais dans mes bras, tout avait l'air parfait. Aujourd'hui, quand j'ai reçu la leçon paternelle d'Arthur sur la manière de traiter sa fille, j'étais embarrassé. Honteux. Arthur n'a que quelques années de plus que moi. J'ai eu l'impression d'être d'un pauvre imbécile pour avoir bêtement cru pouvoir m'en tirer en déclarant que tu es à moi. Tu as la moitié de mon âge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu es en train de faire une erreur monumentale. »

Dans un premier temps, elle ne dit rien. Ses mots taillaient dans le vif mais elle sentit qu'il avait besoin de les prononcer et se mordit la langue. Elle se contenta de se rapprocher pour appuyer l'épaule contre la sienne. Il ne se dégagea pas.

« Quand ce n'est que toi et moi, continua-t-il, c'est facile. Mais quand la réalité s'interpose, tout semble si minable, si sordide. Je me suis tellement soucié de l'effet que cette histoire avait eu sur ta réputation que je n'ai pas vraiment regardé comment elle m'avait affecté, moi. Pas ma réputation, je n'en ai pas, mais le respect que j'ai de moi-même. »

Elle se tourna et se mit à genoux, pour lui faire face. Il ouvrit les yeux, les posa sur elle, et elle y vit passer une lueur de peur avant que son visage ne devînt impassible.

« Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent en dehors de toi, Severus. Si le fait d'être avec moi te fait du mal à toi, alors, c'est un gros problème que je ne vois pas trop de moyen de contourner. Tout ce que je peux dire pour moi-même, déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur son genou pour le caresser doucement, c'est que je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de représentatif des gens de mon âge. Aucun de ceux qui se sont battus lors de la bataille finale ne l'est. Harry, Ron et moi avons traversé l'enfer et ça nous a transformés. Tout comme l'enfer que tu as traversé quand tu avais notre âge t'a transformé. Nous nous ressemblons plus que personne ne pourrait le soupçonner. Aucun de nous n'est représentatif. Du coup, c'est parfaitement logique que notre choix d'amoureux ne soit pas non plus représentatif. La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est comment te faire voir que ce que les autres pensent n'a aucune importance pour moi. C'est toi qui m'as libérée de ça, ajouta-t-elle en main de son corps pour la serrer dans son giron. Je t'aime et je crois que tu m'aimes. Je pense que nous avons simplement besoin d'un peu de temps. Je suppose que ce qui se passe entre nous est trop récent et trop fragile pour qu'on puisse en juger dès à présent, mais si je suis déjà en train de te faire du mal... Si tu veux, conclut-elle rapidement en laissant échapper des larmes soudaines, nous pouvons redevenir de simples amis, Severus. J'ai réussi à faire fonctionner ça avant. Je suis sûre que je peux recommencer. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps. Ça ne m'a pas fait aussi mal avec Ron. Que nous soyons de simples amis, avec lui, ça sonne juste. Avec toi, ça sonne terriblement faux. »

Elle reprit sa place et se tourna pour attraper le plateau mais il l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras. Il l'attira doucement à lui, se pencha en avant pour l'entourer de ses bras et étendit les jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût complètement enveloppée par lui.

« Je suis dans une telle confusion, Hermione. Je suis déchiré. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Jamais. J'ai presque perdu l'esprit quand tu m'as quitté ce matin, même si je savais que cela voulait dire que tu t'installais ici.

– As-tu besoin de plus d'espace ? S'installer ensemble, c'était une décision ridiculement précipitée. À la même heure hier, nous étions tous les deux malheureux l'un sans l'autre. Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que nous sommes ensemble. C'est juste que je... j'ai l'impression de déjà vivre ici et j'ai l'impression que ça fait un an que j'attends d'être enfin aussi proche de toi. Je suis désolée si je me suis imposée trop tôt. J'aurais vraiment dû te laisser plus de temps pour mesurer ce qui se passait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te pousser au-delà des limites dans lesquelles tu te sens bien. J'imagine que je suis tout bêtement plus égoïste que ce que je croyais. »

Elle sentit, à travers tout son corps, le rire qui le traversait et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand il resserra les bras autour d'elle. Il tenait la main juste devant son visage.

« Tu n'es pas la seule qui ait tendance à agir avec égoïsme et impulsivité, Hermione, dit-il en révélant d'un geste de prestidigitateur une bague argentée ornée de petites runes et surmontée d'un diamant. C'était ça, ma course de tout à l'heure. Tu m'as laissé seul et j'ai tout à coup décidé qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de t'attacher à moi pour que tu reviennes toujours. Je ne veux pas plus d'espace, Hermione, insista-t-il tandis qu'elle lui jetait un coup d'œil timide et lui prenait le bijou des mains pour en admirer le travail d'orfèvrerie. J'ai été seul trop longtemps. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me sentir bien dans ma peau. Je veux ce que j'ai toujours voulu : un monde qui suive mes règles.

– Je te le donnerai, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. je te donnerai un monde qui suive tes règles, Severus. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux.

– Donne-moi juste un peu de patience. Je ne sais pas comment être heureux.

– Si, tu le sais. Nous avons été très heureux pendant presque tout le temps où nous avons déjà été ensemble. Ça ne peut que s'améliorer si nous laissons les choses arriver sans mettre d'obstacle. »

Il lui prit la bague et la lui glissa au doigt. Le bijou devint un peu chaud et se resserra légèrement.

« Si nous faisons ça, alors, je veux qu'on le fasse bien. J'ai besoin que tu sois mienne et j'ai besoin que ça se fasse de façon honorable. Je veux que tu sois ma femme, Hermione. Je ne crois pas pouvoir continuer si tu ne fais pas partie de ma vie. Mais je te demande de me supporter chaque fois que le monde viendra interférer entre nous.

– Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire en se coulant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser entre les cicatrices de son cou. Je vais t'épouser. Mais pas dans l'immédiat et nous ne le dirons à personne. Ainsi, nous pourrons tenir le monde à distance jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'aise avec notre impulsivité.

– Euh, bon, à propos de ça, il risque d'y avoir un problème. »

* * *

Rogue fit les yeux noirs à la jeune femme qui riait au-dessus de lui en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait vraiment envie d'être énervé contre elle, mais il aimait trop entendre son rire pour y réussir longtemps. Avec un reniflement de mépris, il se mit debout tout seul, passant un bras derrière elle pour la remettre à l'endroit qui lui convenait le mieux : dans ses bras.

« Je suis content que ça t'amuse autant. Néanmoins, je soupçonne que tu seras moins amusée lorsque les journalistes camperont devant notre porte encore une fois et que nous nous retrouverons à nouveau enfermés ici.

– Je ne peux penser à personne avec qui j'aimerais mieux être enfermée que toi », répondit-elle en lui souriant et en l'entourant de ses bras avant de se dresser pour l'embrasser.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple petit bisou devint bien davantage lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte et refusa de la laisser reculer. Il glissa la langue entre les lèvres d'Hermione et se gorgea du baiser avec avidité. Le sang lui bouillonna dans les oreilles quand il la sentit fondre dans ses bras et quand il redressa la tête, il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction en voyant le regard voilé de ses yeux. Il fit descendre ses bras pour la soulever et la porter jusqu'au lit.

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Hermione. Laisse-moi te garder dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que le reste du monde disparaisse dans le néant.

– Ça me plairait, dit-elle. Ça me plairait beaucoup. »

Il s'installa près d'elle sur le lit et commença à explorer les sensations que lui offrait le corps de la sorcière à travers les vêtements qu'elle portait. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa profondément de temps en temps, mais il regarda surtout ses mains parcourir ce qui lui avait été interdit si longtemps. Interdit par sa propre fierté. Tabou par son propre décret. Avant, elle avait toujours été destinée à le quitter un jour. Maintenant, elle était à lui. Tout avait changé.

Il sortit sa baguette, fit disparaître les habits d'Hermione d'un coup et poussa un grognement satisfait. Elle réagit d'un petit cri de surprise mais se détendit quand elle les vit réapparaître sur la table de chevet, sa baguette posée sur la pile. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent, elle leva les bras au-dessus de la tête et cambra le dos en s'étirant.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois à la lumière du jour, Severus ?

– Oui, dit-il en faisant courir son regard sur elle. Tu es magnifique. »

Il caressa un sein pulpeux, d'abord de ses doigts puis de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Elle descendit les mains pour les glisser dans les cheveux de Severus, en prenant une brusque inspiration. Il la sentit bouger, s'étira et perçut soudain une vague de magie passer sur lui pour faire disparaître ses vêtements. Il s'immobilisa, avec l'impression soudaine d'être vulnérable et exposé mais les mains de la sorcière revinrent sur lui pour l'apaiser. Il leva le visage et ne vit rien d'autre que l'approbation dans les yeux de celle qui le regardait.

« À mes yeux, toi aussi, tu es magnifique », dit-elle.

Il remonta le long de son corps et l'embrassa avec force, la faisant décoller de l'oreiller dans son effort pour lui montrer par sa passion ce qu'il n'arrivait à exprimer par des mots. Elle s'enroula autour de lui comme du lierre et ils gémirent tous deux sous l'effet que leur fit tant de contact direct de leurs peaux l'une sur l'autre. Hermione se pressa contre le sexe de son amant qui lui rendit sa caresse, se frottant contre sa cuisse d'un mouvement de hanche.

Il traça un chemin de baisers ardents sur son cou, mordilla le creux de sa gorge, avant de descendre capturer un mamelon durci dans sa bouche. Il lui prodigua ses attentions et se réjouit des cris qu'elle poussait. Il frémit en sentant la chaleur des mains qu'elle posait sur sa peau. Il s'installa plus bas et embrassa son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il vît son petit tatouage. C'était son écriture à lui, à l'encre verte, en bas à gauche de son nombril. Il embrassa les mots, les caressant de sa langue, avant de prendre un peu de recul.

« Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ? De voir ça ? De voir ma marque sur ta peau comme ça ? J'ai eu envie de toi à l'instant-même. J'ai eu envie de t'arracher les vêtements qui de cachaient à ma vue et de te clouer sur un de ces bureaux avec mon sexe, déclara-t-il en glissant une main entre ses jambes pour la caresser.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Severus, si seulement tu l'avais fait ! J'aurais tellement voulu que tu le fasses.

– Ça t'aurait plu ? Tu m'aurais laissé faire, même à ce moment-là ?

– Mon Dieu, oui. Après des semaines à contempler notre faux baiser dans le journal, je t'aurais laissé me faire tout ce que tu voulais.

– Moi aussi, j'avais pris l'habitude de contempler cette image en me demandant comment c'était pour ces deux-là. Je me demandais s'il savait quelle chance il avait. »

Il n'y eut plus guère de paroles cohérentes le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà... Bon, vous me pardonnerez d'avoir coupé un _lemon_ à la fin, j'espère : il n'avait pas d'intérêt dramatique particulier (justement parce qu'on y parlait pas) et, en hypocrite que je suis, je ne mets des scènes de sexe que quand il y a un alibi scénaristique.

Comme d'habitude, toutes vos remarques, critiques et réflexions sont les bienvenues !


	11. Chapitre 11

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

Désolée pour le retard, je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end...

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 11  
**

Hermione se réveilla en entendant l'estomac de Severus gargouiller, son chat gratter à la porte et des brindilles se briser dans les buissons mal entretenus près de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'assit mais il lui enveloppa les épaules de son bras et l'attira de nouveau sous la couverture.

« Ce sont les journalistes, marmonna-t-il en lui caressant l'oreille avec son nez. Ils se sont pris les pieds dans ce buisson tous les matins la dernière fois qu'ils ont campé dehors. On aurait pu croire qu'ils se souviendraient d'une fois à l'autre qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir à travers les fenêtres.

– Ah. Alors, nous avons échoué, dit-elle en soupirant. Des heures et des heures à faire l'amour et le reste du monde existe toujours. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il avait disparu.

– Ignore-les et ce sera le cas, répondit-il en l'empêchant encore une fois de se lever.

– Eux, oui, mais pas le chat et ton estomac ne se remplira tout seul.

– C'est vrai.

– J'aurais cru qu'ils auraient mieux à faire, maintenant que cette fichue Skeeter est à Azkaban.

– Coupe une tête, trois autres repoussent, commenta-t-il en lui caressant la hanche.

– Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais merveilleux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en se tournant pour lui embrasser le bout du nez.

– Une ou deux fois à tue-tête la nuit dernière, répliqua-t-il en arborant une expression satisfaite.

– Alors, j'ajoute à cela que tu as l'air absolument adorable lorsque tu te réveilles le matin. »

C'était vraiment le cas, avec ses cheveux en désordre et son regard adouci par le sommeil. Les marques de l'oreiller rajoutaient des motifs fantaisistes sur ses joues couvertes de duvet. Curieusement, toutes les fois où elle avait imaginé des scénarios délirants dans lesquels elle était avec cet homme, elle ne s'était jamais représenté Severus Rogue comme quelqu'un qui se réveillait avec un visage froissé.

Il la serra contre lui et mit une main sur un de ses seins, pressant son érection matinale contre elle.

« Ah, non, pas maintenant, dit-elle. J'ai presque les jambes arquées, après la nuit dernière.

– Tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me rendre heureux, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire léger.

– Certes, et un petit-déjeuner te rendra plus heureux sur le long terme, de même que le dentifrice. Crois-moi.

– Très bien, concéda-t-il avec un petit rire et un dernier baiser qui lui claqua sur l'épaule avant de la laisser partir. Va me trouver quelque chose à manger, ribaude.

– Tu veux prendre ta douche maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait du lit, ouvrait un tiroir, y prenait un de ses tee-shirts et mettait son jean sans rien dessous. Ou est-ce que tu attends après le petit-déjeuner pour te doucher avec moi ?

– Je prendrai la seconde option, dit-il en remontant la couverture sur ses épaules.

– D'accord. Rendors-toi sur les oreillers. Moi, je vais aller à la cuisine et m'efforcer de nourrir mon homme, comme une bonne petite ribaude.

– Nous avons tous nos responsabilités », grommela-t-il en réponse.

Elle pouffa et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

* * *

Il la regarda partir entre ses paupières à demi-closes, se morigénant pour son soudain accès de panique et de peur de la solitude. Elle n'allait qu'à la cuisine, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il essaya de se détendre. De simplement laisser la léthargie de la grasse matinée le bercer et le rendormir. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente et il se sentait endolori à plusieurs endroits. Ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait fait ses rondes à Poudlard au pas de course plusieurs fois de suite.

S'il devait avoir une femme de vingt ans, il fallait qu'il se mît en meilleure forme. Pas qu'il eût démérité. Elle n'avait pas complètement plaisanté en parlant de ses jambes arquées. Il lui avait fait l'amour deux fois et avait probablement fait baisser son Q.I. en la sautant de toutes ses forces deux autres fois. Il n'avait jamais été si insatiable, auparavant – ni si prêt à mendier de l'affection – mais tout ce sexe avait son revers.

Se mettre en meilleure forme n'était qu'un des nombreux changements qu'il devait opérer. Il rejeta la couverture et fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

* * *

Hermione fixait la cuisinière d'un œil mauvais pendant que Pattenrond se frottait à ses chevilles pour la remercier. Elle avait décidé de faire les choses en grand et de préparer à Rogue un véritable petit-déjeuner anglais, même si la vue des tranches de pudding noir et des haricots blancs en train de frire la faisait frémir. Elle détestait ces deux plats mais elle voulait lui faire plaisir. C'étaient ses préférés et, après l'invasion Weasley de la veille, il les avait bien mérités. Le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était de le laisser déguster son petit-déjeuner sans les habituelles traces de brûlure. Il faisait vraiment un exécrable cuisinier.

Un hibou gratta à la fenêtre et elle lui ouvrit pour prendre le journal du main et donner une friandise à l'oiseau. Hercule hulula avec colère depuis son perchoir : il manifestait une certaine possessivité pour ses petites douceurs. Hermione lui caressa gentiment la tête avant de déplier _La Gazette_. Elle lut les gros titres et parcourut rapidement les articles qui les accompagnaient avant de le refermer violemment.

Après un coup d'œil à la poêle de cauchemar, elle décida qu'il lui restait juste assez de temps et courut dans le salon. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée, fit un geste de la main gauche au photographe et la reclaqua. Sa couse de retour vers la cuisine fut interrompue par Severus qui avait dévalé l'escalier à toute allure, vêtu de son seul pantalon. Il tenait sa robe à la main, ainsi qu'un bout de tissu blanc et sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? demanda-t-il.

– Une réponse éditoriale », déclara-t-elle en rebondissant contre lui pour le contourner et courir jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il la suivit en entendant le chapelet de jurons qu'elle proférait.

« J'ai tout fait foirer ! se lamenta-t-elle.

– Ça m'a l'air très bien, dit-il en jetant un œil à la nourriture en train de frire dans la poêle.

– C'est le problème, justement », rétorqua-t-elle.

Il laissa tomber sa robe sur une chaise, tendit la main pour attraper les assiettes et lui donna sans le vouloir un coup de coude dans la tête.

« Désolé », marmonna-t-il en lui frottant le crâne.

Elle remplit l'assiette de Rogue de tous les mets préparés, puis la sienne avec ce qu'elle avait choisi (le pudding et les haricots blancs en étaient ostensiblement absents).

Il versa le thé et elle s'empara du bout de tissu blanc. Il se renfrogna quand elle le déplia pour révéler une chemise en lin blanc toute boutonnée, taille nourrisson.

« Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle en riant.

– Ha, très drôle, répondit-il. Si tu veux savoir, j'étais en train d'essayer de faire de la place pour tes vêtements à toi et je n'arrive apparemment pas à annuler le sortilège.

– Ah, je comprends. Les choses ont un talent pour mal tourner quand on s'amuse à agiter des baguettes magiques, hein ?

– Tu peux arranger ça, ou non ? demanda-t-il tandis que son expression s'assombrissait encore. Je vais devoir aller en vitesse chez le tailleur, si tu ne peux pas.

– Oh, je peux arranger ça. Mais je ne crois pas que je vais le faire. J'aime assez l'idée de te voir circuler dans la maison à moitié nu.

– Eh bien, je vais devoir reprendre mon tee-shirt, alors », dit-il en avec un petit sourire en posant délicatement sa fourchette et en bougeant sa chaise.

Elle attrapa sa propre baguette et réduisit la taille du tee-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'il devînt moulant sur son corps. Les yeux de Rogue sortirent un moment de leurs orbites avant qu'il se reprît.

« N'imagine pas que je vais hésiter à faire disparaître chaque fibre de chaque vêtement que tu possèdes pour me venger, gronda-t-il alors qu'elle riait.

– Comment est ton petit-déjeuner ? l'interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

– Parfait, merci. Je n'en ai pas eu de si bon depuis des années. »

Elle fut profondément touchée en entendant le compliment lui venir si facilement sur les lèvres. Elle sentit l'humidité lui monter aux yeux et baissa la tête vers son assiette, enfournant une pleine bouchée d'œufs.

« C'était quoi, cette histoire de claquage de porte ? » insista-t-il.

Elle lui indiqua simplement du menton le journal pendant qu'elle mâchait. Il le prit et lut.

« Ce n'est rien de plus que ce que nous attendions, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Je t'avais dit qu'ils l'apprendraient avant longtemps.

– Oh, je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait qu'ils sachent que tu t'es fiancé. Mais j'ai un gros problème avec toutes leurs spéculations sur l'identité de la femme concernée. Ils ne m'ont absolument jamais mentionnée comme une possibilité. Alors, je leur ai montré la bague et j'ai claqué la porte.

– Tu étais jalouse ? demanda-t-il en la fixant d'un regard qui s'éclairait.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises. Comment pourrais-je être jalouse ? Il n'y a pas d'autre femme.

– Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'embêtait ? Je pense que tu es jalouse d'une femme qui n'existe même pas. Ça me convient très bien. On pourrait même dire que ça égalise un peu le score. J'ai dû supporter le fait que tu sois avec Reginald pendant des mois.

– C'est toi qui m'as dit de me trouver quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir écouté.

– Certes, mais si tu ne devais faire ce que je dis qu'une seule fois, ce n'était pas vraiment obligé que ce soit cette fois-là, si ?

– On n'est pas un peu pitoyables, là ? » remarqua-t-elle après avoir en vain essayé de garder une expression impassible et de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Elle lui agrandit sa chemise et la lui rendit avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu veux dire », déclara-t-il avec hauteur en prenant le vêtement pour le mettre sur lui.

* * *

Rogue bondit de son fauteuil au salon pour répondre au coup frappé à sa porte. Les Beuglantes étaient arrivées en masse depuis qu'Hermione était apparue dans le journal en train de montrer sa bague avec une expression de mépris satisfait et un geste grossier, mais, jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait été assez inconscient pour venir directement chez lui.

Il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit d'un coup la porte, prêt à jeter un maléfice, et s'immobilisa en apercevant Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier tournait le dos à la porte et enguirlandait vertement le groupe de journalistes qui le criblaient de leur habituelles questions sans intérêt.

Les invectives de Weasley ne manquaient pas d'inventivité, toutes grossières qu'elles fussent, et Rogue admira sa tentative. Pas suffisamment pour baisser sa baguette quand Weasley fit demi-tour, toutefois.

« Doucement, Rogue. J'apporte des cadeaux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous n'avez pas fait votre demande à Hermione ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je passe la plus grande partie de mes journées à lui faire des demandes auxquelles j'obtiens rarement des réponses satisfaisantes. Cependant, si vous voulez savoir si nous allons nous marier, la réponse est « oui ».

– Eh bien, voilà qui mérité d'être célébré, non ? déclara-t-il en lui tendant les paquets qu'il avait dans les bras. D'où les cadeaux, ajouta-t-il sur un ton pédant plein d'ironie.

– Je suppose que vous estimez que ceci vous vaut un laisser-passer ?

– Écoutez. Je sais que ma famille en a fait un peu trop l'autre jour, mais vous, vous savez que vous êtes comporté comme un salaud et que vous ne pouviez pas en attendre moins de notre part. Mettons ça derrière nous, mais sans complètement l'oublier, okay ? Laissez-moi rentrer ou je donne les biscuits de ma mère aux journalistes.

– Hermione n'est pas là, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant un pas de côté pour le laisser passer puis fermer la porte.

– Où est-elle partie ?

– Ikea.

– C'est quoi ?

– Pas l'ombre d'une idée. J'imagine que vous voulez du thé ?

– Ouaip.

– Très bien. »

Le thé fut préparé, les biscuits mis sur une assiette et le silence s'installa.

Finalement, Weasley posa sa tasse sur la soucoupe et se redressa sur son siège.

« Vous savez, si Harry et moi pouvons vous accepter parce qu'elle est heureuse, vous pourriez essayer d'en faire autant.

– Et qu'est-ce que cela impliquerait ? s'enquit Rogue en levant un sourcil.

– Eh bien, nous jeter des maléfices est hors de question. En dehors de ça, je crois que les règles sont plutôt floues, alors, je vous laisse choisir au mieux.

– Comme vous êtes arrangeant, rétorqua Rogue en buvant une gorgée de son thé avant de le reposer. Quelles sont les chances que vous nous préveniez avant d'arriver à notre porte à l'avenir ?

– Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement, répondit Ron avec un sourire en sortant une bouteille d'armagnac de son sac de cadeaux. Le reste vient de la famille et je vous laisserai les ouvrir à deux, mais celui-ci est pour vous, de ma part. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je suis carrément content que vous ayez finalement pris la bonne décision. Ces dernières années ont vraiment fait souffrir Hermione et rien de ce que Harry ou moi pouvions faire n'y changeait quelque chose. Vous l'avez retournée, vous lui avez rendu sa confiance en elle et vous en avez même rajouté une sacrée dose. Vous pouvez me détester tant que vous voudrez, dans les limites du respectable, mais aussi longtemps que vous la traiterez bien, je n'en aurai rien à foutre. »

Rogue regarda la bouteille en silence un long moment avant de porter les yeux sur le jeune sorcier.

« Merci, Weasley, dit-il en prenant la bouteille de liqueur pour la mettre de côté. C'est un geste que j'apprécie tout à fait, de même que votre honnêteté.

– Et voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile, non ? fit remarquer Ron en tendant la main vers un autre biscuit. Personne n'est mort, en tout cas.

– Vous n'êtes pas encore parti, déclara Rogue en le voyant avaler le dernier de ses biscuits préférés. Il y a encore le temps. »

* * *

Rogue finit d'essuyer son plan de travail et se tourna pour regarder Hermione, qui travaillait au bureau décoré devenu le sien. De nouveau, il sentit ce frémissement particulier dans sa poitrine, un mélange bizarre d'amour et de panique. Il était terrifié par l'importance phénoménale que ce petit bout de bonne femme avait prise dans sa vie. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais l'euphorie n'avait pas du tout fait disparaître la conscience permanente qu'il avait de sa vulnérabilité. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller jusqu'à se convaincre que quelqu'un de si jeune l'aimerait toujours. Certainement, elle finirait un jour ou l'autre par le laisser sur le bord du chemin. C'était ce que tout le monde avait toujours fait avec lui.

Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit en voyant qu'il la regardait : sa poitrine frémit encore.

« À quoi penses-tu ? voulut-elle savoir.

– Je me demandais sur quoi tu travaillais autant.

– Oh ! Tu te souviens de cette fondation à la noix que j'ai créée pour qu'elle demande une enquête indépendante ? »

Il fit un geste vague. La moitié du temps, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait quand elle évoquait leurs fondations, leurs compagnies et Merlin savait quoi encore. Pas dupe, elle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Bref, ils ont envoyé leurs propositions pour les réformes du système éducatif qu'ils estiment nécessaires. Il semblerait qu'ils aient découvert d'importants problèmes dans le conseil d'administration. Le pouvoir de ce dernier sur Poudlard a été jugé intrusif et susceptible d'engendrer corruption et pots-de-vin. Ils recommandent que le ministre et le Magenmagot revoient les statuts et fassent de sérieux changements. Ils pensent que Pascal Richter doit être remplacé immédiatement.

– Quel dommage.

– N'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je devrais les remercier pour le temps qu'il y ont consacré et leur demander de continuer pour transmettre leurs conclusions au ministre dès que possible.

– Minerva va être contente.

– C'est un bonus.

– Alors, qui d'autre y a-t-il sur ta liste ?

– Quelle liste ?

– La liste des gens dont tu veux te venger. Nous possédons presque dix pour cent du monde sorcier. Rita Skeeter est en prison. Au lieu de ne pas pouvoir dégoter un travail décent, nous avons désormais plus de deux cents employés. Tu viens juste d'avoir la peau des personnes qui t'avaient refusé ton apprentissage. Qui reste-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en repoussant sa chaise. Je pourrais m'en prendre encore à des journalistes, mais, comme tu l'as dit, d'autres surgiront. Tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier ?

– Non. Mes ennemis sont morts, expliqua-t-il en marchant jusqu'à elle pour la faire lever de son siège et l'envelopper de ses bras. Je trouve que la vengeance est curieusement peu satisfaisante. Le seul moulin à vent qui nous reste à combattre est l'opinion publique et elle ne m'intéresse que fort peu, ces temps-ci.

– C'est vrai. Je trouve difficile de conserver de la rancune quand je suis tellement heureuse.

– Tu es heureuse ? demanda-t-il soudain.

– Oui, Severus, je suis très heureuse », répéta-t-elle en le regardant.

Il sentit sa poitrine se contracter en voyant combien elle était belle. Elle l'embrassa et il sentit le monde reprendre sa juste place.

* * *

Cette première semaine fit l'une des meilleures dont Hermione pouvait se souvenir avoir jamais profité. Severus et elle étaient presque inséparables, tandis qu'ils organisaient l'espace pour y mettre ses affaires à elle du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, réajustaient leur relation de travail et faisaient l'amour partout dans la maison, dès que l'envie les en prenait. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était quand elle se trouvait sur son établi. Elle le soupçonnait d'apprécier le lieu autant qu'elle, mais il considérait qu'il était en-dessous de lui d'admettre de telles choses.

Comme s'ils sentaient que tout était devenu heureux à en être ennuyeux, les journalistes renoncèrent et repartirent au bout de quelques jours.

Ils avaient même passé une soirée sympathique au Terrier, pendant laquelle Severus avait montré une retenue remarquable.

Arthur et Molly leur avaient proposé d'accueillir la cérémonie de mariage et, malgré sa grimace, Rogue n'avait pas réellement rejeté l'idée. Hermione attendait un peu avant de le relancer sur le sujet. Vu tous les changements effectués dans les deux dernières semaines, fixer une date ne semblait pas être le meilleur moyen de faire avancer leur histoire doucement après son début explosif.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans une heureuse routine.

Il régnait un tel bonheur que ce fut que lors de leur troisième semaine de vie commune qu'Hermione commença à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

* * *

Si vous tenez vraiment à la dernière scène du chapitre précédent, je la rajouterai (mais probablement à la fin de la publication, j'ai trop de choses à faire avant). Réclamez donc ! (oui, ceci est probablement un moyen honteux de demander encore davantage de commentaires) Toutes les remarques sont d'ailleurs les bienvenues, comme d'habitude.

Alors, quel peut bien être l'affreux problème de Severus ? Un bon point à qui le devinera (sans aller tricher en regardant la VO, évidemment) !


	12. Chapitre 12

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire a pour auteur **Aurette** (vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris), avec pour relecteurs _Hebe_ _GB_, _Dressagegrrrl_ et _astopperindeath_. Moi, je traduis, sans en tirer d'autre profit que les éventuels remerciements de mes éventuels lecteurs.

Désolée pour le retard, je suis très en retard sur d'autres choses de la vie réelle, hélas (nettement plus importantes et nettement moins amusantes)...

Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de suggestions sur la nature du problème de Severus ! Et pourtant, je suis sûre que, comme moi, vous allez vous dire en lisant ce chapitre : « Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! »

**Faciliter le changement**

**Chapitre 12  
**

Hermione était en train de fourrer des dossiers dans son attaché-case, rangeant ses affaires en vue de la réunion qui devait avoir lieu dans les locaux de Concoctions Confondantes lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé les chiffres des prévisions pour le quatrième trimestre en bas, au laboratoire.

Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et trouva Severus, très agité, en train de faire les cent pas. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il la vit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

– Rien, dit-il. Tu ne devrais pas y aller ? Je croyais que ta réunion était à une heure.

– C'est le cas. Il me manquait juste un dossier. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

– Tout va bien, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire tendu en lui caressant la joue d'un main. J'étais simplement en train de calculer mentalement des dosages pour une nouvelle formule sur laquelle je travaille.

– D'accord, répondit-elle en se dressant pour l'embrasser. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de faire une pause. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir à la réunion ? Tu fais toujours une bonne petite sieste quand tu es là.

– Vas-y, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. J'ai des choses à faire ici, ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui d'une façon qui trahissait un peu plus de besoin d'affection que ce qu'elle se sentait tranquille de quitter. Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

– Sans doute vers quatre heures.

– J'aurai préparé le thé pour ton retour.

– Ce serait formidable. Tu es certain que ça va, Severus ?

– J'ai dit que ça allait, insista-t-il après qu'une brève lueur de colère lui eut traversé le regard. Tu devrais partir avant de te mettre en retard. »

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son armoire d'ingrédients, la laissant le fixer dans une totale confusion.

* * *

Severus finit son déjeuner, l'aida à ranger la cuisine, l'embrassa vigoureusement puis retourna au laboratoire pour finir de travailler sur les échantillons.

Hermione le regarda partir avec tristesse, tandis que Pattenrond lui malaxait les cuisses de façon obsessionnelle.

Un observateur inattentif pouvait croire que Severus allait bien mais un examen plus poussé faisait voir des signes de stress autour de ses yeux, qui n'avaient pas existé la dernière semaine avant le départ d'Hermione pour la Grèce. Ce qui inquiétait le plus la sorcière, c'était le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il tranchait, taillait et coupait avec autant de grâce et d'efficacité qu'il l'avait toujours fait mais, quand il remuait son chaudron, elle avait remarqué de minuscules irrégularités dans son geste.

Ce qui n'était qu'une observation troublante la troisième semaine devait un souci douloureux avant la fin de la cinquième.

Elle n'avait commis l'erreur d'essayer de lui en parler directement qu'une seule fois.

Il avait quitté la maison aussitôt après et s'était éloigné pendant des heures.

Lors de la sixième semaine, Hermione marchait sur des œufs.

Severus était toujours plein d'amour, d'attention et d'une grande sollicitude, mais il était clair qu'il se passait quelque chose, qu'il ne voulait pas en discuter et qu'elle avait peur d'aborder le sujet. Plus son inquiétude devenait manifeste, plus il devenait hostile. Jamais avec elle, mais il n'épargnait son vitriol ni contre le monde, ni contre la presse, ni contre le chat, et il était même revenu à son habitude de jeter des maléfices à la pendule.

Ils développèrent une nouvelle routine. Ils se cachaient pratiquement toute la journée l'un de l'autre et ils se rattrapaient la nuit avec des séances féroces de sexe.

Il fallut deux mois de vie avec lui pour qu'Hermione comprît enfin ce que se passait et que les écailles lui tombassent des yeux. Lorsque la vérité la frappa, elle en fut atterrée. C'était tellement évident qu'elle fut furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt et très en colère contre lui de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

Severus essayait d'arrêter de boire... et n'y arrivait pas.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle n'avait aucune expérience avec les problèmes liés à l'alcool. Ses parents ne s'étaient autorisé une bouteille de vin que de temps en temps, et toujours pour une occasion spéciale. Ron buvait de façon régulière, mais elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vue complètement beurré depuis leur majorité. Elle ne savait pas avec certitude ce qui faisait la différence entre un gros buveur et un alcoolique mais elle était à peu près sûre que le désir de chercher à cacher la situation se trouvait quelque part sur la frontière qu'on franchissait en passant d'une attitude à l'autre.

Ce qui lui avait finalement mis la puce à l'oreille, c'était la bouteille de liqueur sur le dessus du réfrigérateur. Ron l'avait offerte à Severus en guise de cadeau de fiançailles. Elle s'était tellement habituée à toujours voir cet armagnac au même endroit que ce ne fut que par hasard, un après-midi où elle était assise seule à la cuisine pendant que Severus était parti en coup de vent dans son laboratoire au sous-sol, qu'elle comprit où était l'anomalie : il n'avait pas touché à cette bouteille.

Quand elle s'était souciée de ce qu'il buvait auparavant, elle avait remarqué des constantes. Lorsqu'elle partait le vendredi, il y avait une bouteille toute neuve et quand elle revenait le lundi, il y en avait une autre, presque vide. Le mardi, une remplaçante faisait son apparition et se vidait doucement jusqu'à l'arrivée de la nouvelle le vendredi suivant.

Mais celle qui se trouvait à présent au-dessus du réfrigérateur était toujours intacte des semaines plus tard. Hermione savait que l'armagnac, sans être la plus chère, était considéré comme la meilleure eau-de-vie par les connaisseurs. Que Severus n'y eût pas touché signifiait quelque chose. En surface, cela semblait dire qu'il avait renoncé à la boisson, mais Hermione avait suffisamment senti l'alcool dans son haleine et la potion de Dégrisement sur ses lèvres dans les dernières semaines pour reconnaître un mensonge quand elle en voyait un. Severus essayait de lui dissimuler le fait qu'il buvait.

Elle en fut complètement désespérée. Non seulement il avait un problème, mais elle l'avait amené à passer dans la clandestinité, pour ainsi dire. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'était ce problème, elle ne savait pas pour autant comment en parler avec lui. Severus était la définition même de l'orgueil ombrageux. Elle aurait préféré mettre sa main sur un nid de vipère plutôt que le coincer dans une discussion sur une chose qui le rendait manifestement assez honteux pour vouloir la garder secrète.

Avec un soupir, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle avait un nouvel ennemi dans sa vie et elle avait besoin de s'informer. Il était temps de commencer cette bataille. Elle avançait à l'aveuglette et elle détestait cette sensation : voilà qui allait donc finir maintenant. Elle repoussa sa chaise et alla prendre sa cape et son sac à main. Elle descendit au pas de course l'escalier et vit que Severus était en train d'analyser des échantillons de potions. La nouvelle façon qu'elle avait de le regarder fit qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il tendit légèrement les épaules à son approche.

Elle leva une main pour lui caresser l'omoplate puis le dos, et sentit la tension se dissiper à son contact. Elle frémit en se rendant compte à quel point il était nerveux.

« Je sors un moment, dit-elle. J'ai des livres à dénicher et aussi d'autres choses à trouver. Tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant que je suis dehors ?

– Quand reviens-tu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Je ne suis pas sûre, ça dépend du temps qu'il me faudra pour trouver les réponses nécessaires à une nouvelle recherche que j'entreprends. Pas avant trois heures, mais pour le thé, sans aucun doute. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser avec force et elle ne put manquer le désespoir qu'il y avait derrière. Elle le serra fort contre elle en espérant que cela comblerait ses besoins, au moins un court instant. Quand il recula enfin, elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime. Souviens-toi de ça.

– Le thé sera prêt à quatre heures, dit-il après lui avoir lancé un regard étonné puis le sourire qu'elle préférait avant de lui embrasser le front.

– Super ! Tu veux que je rapporte un gâteau ?

– Un truc avec de la crème fouettée, ça serait sympa, dit-il, les yeux brillants.

– C'est noté », répondit-elle avec un sourire sensuel.

Elle fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers l'escalier; Quand elle lui jeta un dernier regard, il la fixait avec intensité. Elle lui fit un salut de la main et il hocha la tête la réponse avant de retourner à son travail.

* * *

Hermione remonta sa capuche, quitta la zone de transplanage et se dirigea droit vers _Les Trois Balais_. Peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait personne qui eût surmonté avec succès un problème de boisson, mais elle connaissait un expert sur le sujet. C'était un bon endroit pour commencer, enfin, au moins aussi bon qu'un autre.

Elle garda sa capuche sur la tête en s'asseyant au bar et attendit que Madame Rosmerta vînt jusqu'à elle. Le bar était à peu près vide, ce qui était un signe favorable.

« B'jour, que puis-je vous servir ?

– Je voudrais une Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît. Et, à condition que ça ne vous embête pas trop, j'aimerais quelques conseils, si vous pouvez m'en donner. »

Rosmerta haussa les sourcils puis plissa les yeux. Elle baissa la tête et regarda sous la capuche.

« J'avais bien l'impression d'avoir reconnu votre voix, dit-elle. Comment allez-vous, Miss Granger ? Ça fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas vue ! Vous vous cachez toujours dans la maison de Rogue ?

– Ouaip, répondit Hermione en baissant sa capuche avec un sourire.

– Merveilleux ! Vous avez de la chance, vous savez. Moi, j'ai eu le béguin pour Rogue un bon moment, pas qu'il l'ait jamais remarqué. Et voilà, ajouta-t-elle en servant une Bièraubeurre avec une belle épaisseur de mousse sur le dessus et en la posant devant Hermione. C'est pour la maison, pour vous récompenser d'avoir eu le culot d'insulter _La Gazette_. Félicitations, au fait, dit-elle en montrant du doigt la bague d'Hermione. Alors, sur quel sujet Rosmerta peut-elle vous donner des conseils ? N'êtes vous pas « la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération » ?

– Seulement dans certains domaines, répondit Hermione avec une grimace. Dans d'autres, je suis complètement obtuse. J'ai besoin de vous demander votre discrétion : c'est un sujet un peu délicat et si le journal commençait à répandre des rumeurs, je pourrais me heurter à pas mal de difficultés.

– Vous avez ma parole, dit-elle. Je déteste ce torchon. Surtout depuis les histoires qu'ils ont sorties sur moi après l'affaire Katie Bell. Si les professeurs de Poudlard n'avaient pas continué à venir tous les week-ends, j'aurais perdu mon établissement.

– Vous avez toute ma sympathie et toute ma compréhension, déclara Hermione en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

– Eh bien, ça peut sonner un peu curieux, vu votre métier, mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment faire arrêter quelqu'un qui boit et je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'indiquer la bonne direction. »

Hermione n'était pas préparée à recevoir l'expression de profonde tristesse et de pitié qui se répandit que le visage de la femme qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté du bar.

« Oh, mon pauvre trésor, dit son interlocutrice en lui mettant une main sur le bras. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Rien du tout ».

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul mais Rosmerta refusa fermement de la lâcher.

« Vous êtes une fille intelligente, Hermione. Ne détournez pas la tête pour éviter de voir une vérité simplement parce qu'elle ne vous plaît pas. »

Elle attendit qu'Hermione eût recouvré ses esprits et lui tendit un torchon propre pour qu'elle pût essuyer ses larmes soudaines.

« C'est Severus, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il sombre. Ce n'est pas tellement la quantité qu'ils boivent, vous voyez. C'est la façon dont ils boivent. Dites-moi, histoire de vous soulager de ce que vous avez sur le cœur, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait venir ici aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione lui raconta tout. Depuis le début. Elle lui dit comment il l'avait simplement aidée et le prix terrible qu'ils avaient payé à cause de Rita Skeeter et de ses mensonges. Elle lui parla de ses inquiétudes, à l'époque où elle ne faisait que travailler pour lui, et des constantes qu'elle avait remarquées. Elle lui expliqua comment les seules fois où elle l'avait effectivement vu boire étaient les fois où elle s'était introduite chez lui pendant ses jours de congé. Elle lui dit qu'ils ne s'était avoué leur amour mutuel que quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'ils avaient décidé très vite de s'installer ensemble. Puis, elle en vint à la bouteille au-dessus du réfrigérateur et à la façon dont elle avait réuni toutes les pièces du puzzle seulement les jours précédents. Elle lui décrivit les tremblements ainsi que le caractère irritable qu'il avait développé et qui n'avait pas donné lieu au soupçon pendant si longtemps à cause de son naturel. Elle évoqua le teint olivâtre que prenait parfois sa peau ces derniers temps et l'aspect parcheminé et sec qu'elle avait à d'autres moments. Elle admit enfin qu'elle venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il lui cachait tout cela et qu'elle éprouvait le besoin désespéré de le remettre en bon état.

« Il est si près du bonheur, Rosmerta. C'est le dernier obstacle. Je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose !

– Non, ma petite chérie. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, si ce n'est l'aimer. Faire sans cesse des remarques, donner des leçons de morale ou des raisons de culpabiliser, ça n'a jamais été suffisant pour faire arrêter de boire qui que ce soit. Mais on dirait qu'il essaye. C'est déjà un grand pas. Il va falloir que vous en parliez. C'est le secret qui rend la situation tellement pire.

« Ça et ce poison de potion de Dégrisement. C'est ça que vous voyez. Il doit en boire des quantités industrielles. Voilà ce qui nous arrive, à nous autres, sorciers. Nous buvons à nous en rendre malades et après, nous prenons une potion et nous continuons comme si de rien n'était. Mais une fois que la boisson vous tient sous son emprise, alors, vous entrez dans un cercle vicieux où vous vous enivrez, vous dégrisez en un tournemain pour vous enivrer à nouveau un peu plus tard. Ça touche le foie plus vite que chez les Moldus qui ont le même problème. Son teint va finir par passer d'olivâtre à jaune, et là, il aura de sérieux ennuis.

« Il y a des gens qui peuvent l'aider. Et il y a quelques livres sur le sujet. Je vous suggère de les livres avant de lui en parler. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour l'aider, mais il y a un million de choses que vous pouvez faire pour rendre la situation bien pire pour vous deux. Il faut que vous compreniez ce à quoi vous faites face. »

* * *

Severus la retrouva à la porte quand elle rentra. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, avec une expression qui rappelait celle d'un chiot égaré. Elle se dressa pour embrasser ses lèvres et sentit le goût de la potion de Dégrisement qu'il avait certainement bue à l'instant. Elle lui dit que ce qu'il avait préparé pour le goûter sentait délicieusement bon, s'excusa d'avoir oublié le gâteau et le pria de lui laisser une minute, le temps de poser ses achats et de se laver les mains. Elle rangea sa sacoche pleine de livres dans la seconde chambre, convertie depuis longtemps en pièce de stockage. Elle la glissa avec ses cartons encore remplis d'affaires et rafraîchit le sortilège qu'elle avait jeté sur son visage pour dissimuler que ses yeux étaient gonflés après les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

* * *

Et c'est là que se finit ce chapitre... Vous voyez, ce que j'aime bien chez Aurette, c'est que l'alcool est un thème récurrent dans cette histoire (il en est très souvent fait mention) et qu'elle arrive à nous surprendre en le transformant en péripétie. Ça, c'est quelqu'un qui sait écrire ! Et, dans la même veine, c'est aussi plutôt habile de se servir de l'affaire du collier offert par Katie Bell afin d'expliquer vite et de manière convaincante pourquoi Rosmerta a de bonnes raisons de détester Rita Skeeter.

Quant à moi, dans mon désir de réhabiliter l'imparfait du subjonctif, je vous ai imposé un affreux _tombassent_ (l'imparfait du subjonctif, c'est surtout bien à la troisième du singulier, en fait). J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait exploser de rire à ce moment critique de l'histoire !

Bref, la semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre : Hermione va-t-elle devoir s'avouer vaincue par un ennemi aussi puissant que pernicieux ? Severus va-t-il accepter de demander et de recevoir de l'aide ou va-t-il préférer mourir seul avec son chagrin et sa bouteille ? Quel suspens !


End file.
